lo que jamas soñe
by Takemymoney
Summary: judy y nick estaran dispuestos a romper varios tabues de su relacion pero primero deberan perder el primero de todos para aceptar lo inevitable estar enamorados el uno del otro y llevar su relacion mas alla de los prejuicios de sus familias sin importar el que diran estaran dispuestos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas
1. Chapter 1

**EMPEZANDO JUNTOS**

En los páramos residenciales muy cerca de tundratown y cerca del distrito forestal había un bosque donde la clase alta tenía sus mansiones en especial una de estilo oriental la más discreta entre los árboles que se movían de un lado a otro cubriéndola. Los bejucos escondían una placa dorada con letras enm plata Wilde

-un zorro debe de ser astuto, meticuloso y sigiloso –el zorro longevo blanco adoctrinaba a los pequeños aprendices en su dojo, todos los pequeños de su especie lo miraban con atención excepto uno que jugaba con los peces del pequeño estanque

-¿Nickholas que estás haciendo?- se acercó imponente el longevo maestro mirando como su nieto retraía las orejas asustado y apenado- porque no eres como tu hermano él está ahí escuchando lo que le ayudara a sobrevivir. nicky sé que eres muy joven pero no debes de perder el tiempo la vida corre y si no te das cuenta se ira y jamás la veras de nuevo

-perdón abuelo el jovencito se inclinó –prestare más atención

-ah suspiro-nicky recuerda cómo te hicieron sentir los niños recuerda cómo te votaron de los exploradores ese odio que llevas dentro quiero que lo uses quiero que te conviertas en un Wilde

 _Aprendí a ser un Wilde con todas las expectativas altas de la familia me crie para ser uno que no perdiera el tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para mí. Incluso supere a mi hermano eso no fue nada especial. hasta que la conocí._

/

-oye zanahorias por favor no seas tan ruda con flash él nos ayudó recuerdas

-la ley es la ley Nick si corres como loco tienes una multa y una cita en la corte

-creo que casi te tomo una media hora levantarle la multa es un nuevo record coneja

-lo importante es que este caso se resolvió solo y ya que es muy temprano por que no vamos por unas rosquillas no desayune esta mañana

-como tú digas jefa se trepo a la patrulla tomando asiento cómodamente

-porque siento que yo hago todo el trabajo, juddy se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mirando para el frente

-no lo se tal vez porque tu eres la experta

-o tal vez porque tú eres un zorro holgazán recorrieron toda central acacia avenue y justo cuando iban a bajar la radio sonó garraza les informaba de un 15-32 en proceso en el centro comercial eso era que el criminal estaba armado y era peligroso llegaron con el motor a tope a la tienda departamental judy jamás pensó usar su arma pero tenían que acorralar a las tres comadrejas.

-chicos ahí están los polizontes

-aniquílenlos cortaron sus mk 47 roseando la patrulla convirtiéndola en queso gruyer. Nick salió de la nada disparo acertando en uno

-Willy? Grito la comadreja al ver a su compañero abatido- maldito zorro

-Nick cúbreme hay que detenerlos hasta que lleguen los demás

-estás loca están mejor armados que nosotros que piensas hacer –tantos disparos hicieron que la mk del agresor se atascara, juddy tomo su oportunidad derribando al segundo criminal

-no me atraparan vivo, el jefe de la banda tomo a una corderita de rehén –si mueven un musculo juro que la asesinare

-tranquilo amigo estas rodeado justo a tiempo llegaron los refuerzos

-te dije que no me atraparan vivo-en un descuido el criminal le arrojo la corderita a juddy y ambos Nick y la comadreja intercambiaron disparos. Todo se convirtió en confusión y en silencio

-te encuentras bien se aseguró que la ovejita no estuviera herida por suerte sin ninguna pero el zorro estaba en el piso

-NICK! Estas bien, la conejita miro el hombro de su compañero estaba sangrando –MEDICO! Nick todo va estar bien no te muevas

-tranquila coneja solo fue un roce pero ese rufián no nos dejó otra opción y como estas tu

-no quieras tomarme el pelo casi me matas de un susto

Pasadas ya las cosas ambos oficiales fueron condecorados sin darse cuenta habían atrapado a la banda de asaltantes de joyerías más peligrosa de zootopia lo anunciaron en todos los periódicos y los noticiarios los pusieron en exclusiva Wilde y hopps se habían convertido en la imagen de la policía.

-tendrán una semana de descanso oficiales disfrútenlo porque al regresar les espera el doble de trabajo y no quiero excusas de hecho no me interesan sus quejas ahora largo de mi oficina y cerro de portazo el jefe de policía.

-ha! siempre lo he dicho el jefe debe de vender tarjetitas motivacionales

-bueno creo que iré a ver a mis padres tengo doce hermanas que se casaran mañana

-doce bodas? vaya sí que a los conejos les gusta multiplicar, por cierto ya no tienes más moras se me terminaron ayer

-pero si te di una caja entera

-si pero ya sabes cómo es el hambre

-las vendiste verdad, miro entrecerrando los ojos la coneja conociendo a Nick era de esperarse

-yoooooooooo… bueno vendí la mitad y la otra me la comí –pero porfis me podrías dar otra- el zorro ponía esa cara de perrito regañado tratando de enternecer a su compañera

-sabes que eso no funcionara si quieres más moras tendrás que ir conmigo a las madrigueras

-bien entonces que esperamos

Cuando el zorro le sonrió al conejo bonachón de overol su cara era un desfile de muecas

-por dios juddy y se desmayó el padre en los brazos de la madre coneja

-nos puede disculpar un momento señor….

-Nick

-por supuesto, respondió Bonnie amablemente al zorro. Empujo a su hija hasta cierta distancia todos en la familia hopps miraban asombrados al zorro citadino que les tomaba selfies al montón de pequeños conejillos

-estás loca juddy ser novia de un zorro había escuchado de relaciones extre especies pero esto es demasiado jovencita

\- que? no no no estas confundida mama Nick no es mi novio él es mi amigo

-asi le dijeron a mi hermana y ahora es madre soltera de cincuenta conejitos

-y qué? tendremos zorritos come zanahorias, relájate mama Nick no es como los otros zorros

Solo voltearon unos instantes cuando Wilde les estaba enseñando técnicas de mazo de cartas a sus hermanos.

-ciertamente no, es el peor de todos recalco enojada la madre

-el zorro rojo miro curioso las fotos que forraban esa gran pared del comedor en casa de judy apenas y cabía en la madriguera era más alto que los demás en el comedor las sillas no estaban hechas para el por lo tanto tenía que encoger un poco sus patas.

-oye judy prestaste tu casa para hacer la película del hobbit, creo que hay más espacio en mi puente

-cállate mascullaba la coneja retrayendo las orejas era un momento incomodo Los padres de judy especialmente Stu masticaba su lechuga analizando al zorro por si trataba de hacer algo tenia cerca el inmovilizador eléctrico que le había comprado a judy hace tiempo Nick lo sabía pero parecía no importarle o aún no se daba cuenta.

-entonces tu eres el amigo y compañero de nuestra hija verdad? ¿Cómo se las arreglan para estar juntos?

-bueno madame siempre trato de controlar mi apetito cuando la miro, eso sobresalto a ambos padres

-muy gracioso Nick, interrumpió no es cierto papa, mama en la ciudad hay comida de sobra

-ha! si te refieres a la diminuta zanahoria de microondas estoy de acuerdo contigo

-Niiiick

-ya he escuchado suficiente señor váyase de mi casa se sobresalto stu

-dije algo malo?

-no no señor pero es que la verdad su presencia nos pone nerviosos Bonnie tratando de calmar a su esposo y poner un poco mas de orden

-por qué? no me los voy a comer

-sin duda puedo corroborarlo se acercó una conejita de gafas con una gran enciclopedia- (vulpes- vulpes) o zorro común viven en matorrales y madrigueras su alimentación es omnívora se alimentan tanto de carne como algunas especies de raíces, frutas y vegetales.

-ahí lo tienen vaya que la niña es lista

-ni nombre es jade y si soy lista pienso convertirme en una gran zorro loga

-eso existe? Le pregunto a su amiga al lado

-ya deja de quejarte, te acaba de salvar jade siempre ha tenido una gran afición por los zorros

-y parece que es de la variedad plateada. Se acercó con una lupa

-como lo sabes jovencita, Nick se sobresaltó ligeramente la niña señalo un mechón gris que crecía cerca de la nuca –perdonen tengo que ir al baño se levantó con suma torpeza golpeando la azotea con la cabeza tratando de esconder lo que la hermanita de judy había descubierto.

Al zorro se le permitió vivir con los hopps ya que era invitado de judy además se tenían que preparar para las bodas de sus hermanas

-Nick te encuentras bien? –la conejita toco la puerta de la habitación y al no haber respuesta entro encontrando tendido el traje en la cama era un traje negro hecho a la medida con una corbata purpura, camisa blanca y un saco negro largo el zorro había entrado a tomar una ducha

-nick? Ya estoy lista, juddy se miró en el espejo de la habitación estaba muy hermosa con su vestido rojo largo y corsé los hombros eran rodeados por encaje rojo y en las orejas llevaba una rosa blanca además de un ramo de flores distintivo de las damas de honor- oye lo de mis padres no fue enserio eh! no te lo tomes tan apecho, pero porque saliste de repente cuando jade te menciono el mechón, te note algo inquieto

-no te preocupes no es nada grave solo estaba un poco aavergozado por no afeitarme contesto del otro lado

-estás loco si estas lleno de pelo

-judy saldrías un momento por favor en diez minutos estoy contigo

-bien pero no te tardes faltan cinco para las tres

Cuando la coneja se fue Nick estaba frente al espejo del baño su expresión relajada había cambiado a preocupación después de que judy saliera de la habitación, con todo el pelo escarpado se revisó jalándose la última hebra gris de su pelaje además de las muchas tantas que se deslizaban en el desagüe.

-bien ya estoy listo para la emoción linda estaba acomodando su corbata cuando levanto la mirada judy estaba fabulosa lo había dejado congelado de la impresión

-nick? Ocurre algo?

-no nada es que te vez muy guapa extremadamente guapa

-ya! no es para tanto se sonrojo la coneja poniéndola más adorable

-madre santa ahora podre morir feliz sabiendo que lo he visto la belleza en su total magnificencia

-ya cállate zorro lambiscón, tú también te vez guapo

-gracias zanahorias y bien nos vamos

En la iglesia todos los presentes eran conejos excepto Wilde que sobresalía por su altura y la especie que representaba y junto a ella judy que miraba con expectación la ceremonia de sus hermanas maquinando la fantasía de su propia boda

-algún día –murmuro para sí soltando una pequeña lágrima, el zorro fue el único que la escucho y le ofreció un pañuelo

-ya ya eres muy sensible a estos eventos verdad? Judy afirmo asintiendo a la pregunta del zorro

Pasada la ceremonia la fiesta daba rienda suelta al baile los confetis la comida y la infinidad de invitados había tantos que Nick no podía distinguir unos de otros

-bailamos? judy halo al zorro bailaron música electrónica ,tango, salsa hasta quedar sin aliento divirtiéndose en grande compartiendo bebidas tomándose fotos con los invitados y los novios también hacían fotografías de judy introduciendo la cabeza en la boca de Nicky o enrollándose en su conejo cuello la cola roja del zorro posándola como una bufanda y Nick poniéndole una manzana en la boca y unas zanahorias en las orejas haciéndole juego un collar de cebollas. Pero la fotografía mas emotiva fue de los dos nick cargando a judy mirándose felices, riendo sus especies eran como el agua y el aceite pero cuando los dos se juntaban eso no importaba por qué lejos de cualquier razón el corazón solo dicta una condición.

-oye judy ya van a lanzar los ramos, Alice le aviso llevándose consigo a la chica que se alejaba emocionada con el corazón palpitando y su alegría por las nubes solo faltaba un indicio de que era lo que ella se imaginaba o más bien estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo.

-listas! las doce novias se pusieron de espaldas columpiando los ramos para arrojarlos a la muchedumbre de jóvenes conejas judy estaba eufórica no sabía cuál ramo le tocaría pero estaba ansiosa. Al arrojarlos era como una gran ola de pirañas desgarraban los ramos eran muchas chicas que lo querían y ninguna consiguió siquiera un ramo intacto bueno a decir verdad no todos los ramos fueron destruidos.

-aquí tienes judy se sorprendió Nick había conseguido atrapar el ramo de rosas rojas de una de las novias.

-no tu lo atrapaste es tuyo

-pero no lo quiero bueno en relidad lo atrape para ti judy no tuvo de otra mas que aceptarlo

-gracias un color carmín ataco levemente sus mejillas admirando la sonrisa de su compañero. Entrada la noche terminada la fiesta ambos chicos se pusieron cómodos en una de las retiradas mesas bebiendo una copa de champagne conversando cosas ridículas como por que el jefe bogo era tierno en secreto o cuando garraza tenía hipo o cuando villa lobos aullaba en luna llena.

-que escoges verdad o castigo le hacía elegir la coneja al astuto zorro

-verdad afirmo

-cuantas chicas te han botado porque se ve que a todas le has hecho lo mismo engañarlas

-de hecho para tu información me han botado diez y una se enamoró de mi tanto que tuve que conseguirle con quien me engañara a mí.

-fanfarrón, si eres simpático pero honestamente creo que a ti te gustan las relaciones libres de compromisos o ser un amigo con derechos

-bueno ahora te toca, verdad o castigo

-castigo! Lo atrapo antes de que él le hiciera algunas preguntas incomodas

-te reto a que te termines esta botella y te vayas a dormir porque ya es demasiado tarde- la chica hopps hizo lo convenido pero lo que no se esperara Nick era que se le subieran las copas fue todo un rollo tratar de llevarla a su habitación también la ayudo recogiendo sus orejas para que no las ensuciara de vomito en el baño por fin cuando se quedó dormida Nicky la arropó con las sabanas para retirarse

-te amo Nick era una frase involuntaria pero hizo estremecer al zorro desde la nariz hasta la cola era obvio que nunca había escuchado esa frase de alguien hacia él, justo después de soltar la perilla de la habitación de judy y estar cómodo en la suya se desato la corbata y el chaleco lo puso de nuevo en la maleta cuando sonó el móvil. El contacto provenía de un número desconocido

-hola!

-nicky soy Andy acabo de llegar de áfrica

-uy sí que emoción contesto con ironía el Wilde su hermano el ricachón presumido siempre lo llamaba solo para una cosa

-oye escuche de tu valiente actuación en las noticias, papa y mama quieren felicitarte por que no te pasas por la casa para saludarlos de paso tal vez nos diviértanos un poco como en los viejos tiempos ¡no lo crees!

-oye andy todo eso suena muy emocionante pero recuerda que tengo trabajo y bueno la ley es primero y….

-patrañas nicky ya hable con el jefe bogo y acuérdate que es el cumpleaños de mama no olvides traer regalos chao y colgó

-por qué ahora.

A la mañana siguiente la conejita estaba dándole vueltas la cabeza los ojos le dolían y no podía reconocer aquella figura naranja frente a ella y tenía un sabor horrible en la boca que parecía haber tragado un zorrillo

-bebe esto orejitas el buen amigo le acerco la taza de café la hopps inhalo profundamente sorbiendo un poco sintiendo calmadas sus ansias de vomitar

-gracias nicky eres el mejor amigo del mundo

-judy por casualidad te acuerdas de algo que dijiste ayer la coneja lo miro extrañado pero la verdad es que no se acordaba de nada después de haber tomado más de medio litro de champagne

-no por que?

-bueno no importa solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien y despedirme las maletas ya estaba hechas

-pero si acabamos de llegar además tengo que enseñarte un montón de cosas

-si pero tengo un asunto de total urgencia y bueno se trata de mi mama

-sucedió algo? Se encuentra bien?

-oh si está perfectamente, es solo que es su cumpleaños y lo olvide pero no te preocupes tratare de compensártelo lo juro

-bueno espérame solo veinte no! Treinta minutos y estaré lista

-pero tu familia judy

-escúchame bien zorro iré a ver a tu madre tú ya conociste a mi familia ahora yo conoceré a la tuya

Nick tenía que resignarse después de todo cualquier excusa sería inútil ante la testaruda coneja

-muy bien pero luego no digas que no te lo dije además tienes que curar esa resaca

-no de hecho me encuentro bie bupp se puso verde hinchándose las mejillas de asco corriendo presurosa al baño

-de hecho creo que serán tres horas para estar listos, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien

Un destello de su pasado estaba presente en su mente.

"Nickholas nosotros pertenecemos a un linaje muy antiguo y tan extenso como la tierra misma nuestros ancestros tiene una historia de traiciones y timaje que no será borrada de las mentes de las personas por eso actuamos desde las sombras y con ello nos tratamos de ganar la confianza de las personas pero parece que nada de eso funciona así que yo solo espero, no confio en que tu tal vez cambies ese estereotipo y se olvide.

-no sé si pueda. Busco en su móvil había muchas fotos de judy y el en la boda sus ojos violetas tenían esa expresión que jamás olvidaría.

/

 **hola a todos acabo de empezar a subir esta historia desde que vi zootopia me quede anclado en la relacion entre judy y nick me impacto la motivacion de judi por superarse asi misma. tambien queria imaginarme la dificil vida de nick pero desde un punto diferente no solo en un solo evento como el de los niños exploradores , sino en varios eventos que lo transformaron en un zorro falso y solitario aunque tambien plasmare como este va cambiando su forma de ser por la persona que mas quiere judy porsupuesto y como la connfianza y la aceptacion va cambiando a ambos.**

 **no se cuando actualizare no es facil escribir asi que porfavor se paciente conmigo**


	2. Chapter 2 mama?

**mama?**

/

-todavía no entiendo la razón por la que quieres venir coneja- tomaron el tren rumbo a zootopia hacia el distrito forestal, Nick se mordía las uñas nervioso esperando a que se lo tragara la tierra mientras su acompañante ni se inmutaba se quedó tan fresca que tomo el haza de su taza para darle otro sorbo a su café

-oye deja de quejarte casi se mueren de miedo mis padres cuando les dije que iría contigo. Ambos estaban tomando el desayuno en el vagón comedor, judy extendió el periódico informándose de las ultimas noticias mientras Nick intercambiaba mensajes con un contacto en la ciudad judy no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por los pequeños quejidos de su acompañante asomándose de reojo por su periódico noto que Nick se enojaba cuando le respondían.

-sucede algo Nick tu queso esta rancio o algo en especial- hopps tenía ese olfato agudo para percibir que las cosas no estaban bien

-no es nada grave lo que sucede linda es que finnick mi socio no quiere ayudarme a conseguir un regalo para mama le dije que buscara por todas las tiendas un prendedor de plata con tres diamantes azules lo había visto unos días antes en bulevar sabana y ahora ¡ya no está¡

-eso le vas a regalar a tu mama? hopps se sorprendió nunca se imaginó que su amigo tuviera la intención de comprar algo tan caro ni todas las horas extras en la estación cubrirían el precio de tres diamantes azules

-si por?

-bueno no quiero entrometerme en tu vida ni nada pero…. es demasiado materialista sé que a nosotras las mujeres nos interesan la ropa los zapatos y en ocasiones las joyas peeeeero a una madre lo que le interesa es saber si su hijo la quiere

-aaaaaaaaaaah ya veo tú quieres que le haga una carita feliz con macarrones bromeo Wilde encorvando una ceja

-no exactamente pero si tienes que hacerlo tú mismo

-y como consigo eso no tengo nada a la mano y se me está acabando el tiempo además tu- miro de pies a cabeza a la coneja tenía ese encanto coloquial de ser una pueblerina –tengo que cambiarte, por cierto sabes modales no…

-por supuesto que se comportarme que chica en su sano juicio no lo sabría, mesero otra orden de zanahorias por aquí grito manoteando al aire haciendo que todos voltearan

-que voy hacer no tengo un obsequio y tengo a una chiflada como amiga

Al llegar a la estación judy aprovecho para estirarse. El viaje había sido largo y volver a la ciudad el bullicio y la sociedad le renovaban las fuerzas para aceptar nuevos desafíos

-bien Nick que es lo que vamos a hacer el zorro salió texteando sin recibir respuesta, arto del teclado guardo el teléfono mirando sin interés a su animada compañera

-coneja oye tengo que ir por unas cosas al apartamento por que no mejor quedamos en algún lugar

-por mi está bien quiero tomar una ducha

-si te hace falta bromeo wild

-jajaja mira quien lo dice, dijo con ironía -que te parece a las dos en la tienda de manualidades frente al edificio donde está mi apartamento de paso podrías comprarle algún obsequio para tu mama no son tan caros pero si muy bonitos.

-muy bien judy hasta entonces. Nick siempre se dirigía en la dirección opuesta de judy lo que nunca le molesto hasta que un presentimiento le llamaba la atención misteriosamente había muchos zorros en la estación vestidos de traje negro con gafas obscuras y pareció ver a uno dirigirse a Nick pero no pudo ver bien había llegado un nuevo tren inundando de pasajeros la estación eso era algo sospechoso no le tomo mucha importancia porque luego le preguntaría a su amigo.

Judy Camino sin rumbo preguntándose por quienes serían esos agentes y si su amigo estaría bien Hasta que escucho el melodioso chillido de un violín era algo triste melancólico a veces brincaba unas notas alegres y otras notas misteriosas invitaba a escuchar su sonido exótico y relajante. la artista una zorra blanca de kimono era muy habilidosa con el instrumento debió de haber sido una gran violinista pues dejaba sin palabras a los espectadores quienes guardaban silencio hasta que termino recibiendo aplausos que resonaban en la estación.

-gracias a ustedes son muy generosos. La zorra hizo una reverencia dejando asombrados a los espectadores lo que hizo aplaudieran con más vigor, pero de reojo se quedó mirando a una coneja presente en el público. Una vez terminada su función judy se quedó para llamarle la atención a esa señora,

-disculpe señora puedo ver su permiso mostro su placa, hopps, la madura zorra solo le ofreció una flor y una sonrisa aprovechando el desconcierto de la oficial le arrojo un talco a los ojos

-hey alto policía deténgase la oficial luchaba por ver pero sus ojos le ardían

Aprovechando su oportunidad Sin más la zorra tomo su maletín lleno de dinero y se fugó de ahí con la gracia de unos pasitos cortos corriendo por el pasillo y el holgado de sus mangas llego hasta la esquina de una florería

-fiu! Por poco- suspiro aliviada pero no del todo en verdad, sus orejas se pararon inesperadamente por el sonido de unas esposas cerrándose

-esta arrestada una coneja le había ganado el brinco jamás pensó que algún día alguien la tomara desprevenida pero la zorra tenía un as bajo la manga

-ok pero con qué cargo. La astuta zorra quería darle partida a su situación

-por trabajar sin permiso y en un lugar publico

-soy una artista oficial yo no trabajo y para su información soy florista y sí, tengo, permiso le mostro un lado y otro del número de folio sellos y membretes del permiso

-pero no estaba vendiendo flores precisamente

-eso es lo bueno de la música no es tangible así es que me va a soltar o prefiere que use todo el tiempo este ridículo brazalete además no tiene elementos suficientes para aprenderme no hay pruebas que lo avalen ser violinista no es ningún crimen y por si fuera poco la flor no se la obsequie son cincuenta dólares.

-cincuenta dólares está loca?

-no! esa flor es muy costosa **Orchid Shenzhen Nongke** son doscientos por pieza pero le puedo hacer un descuento muy especial ahora pague, con pena judy saco su monedero de muy mala gana extendió sus únicos cincuenta que tenía, en ese momento la madura zorra rio con delicadeza

-era una broma oficial si se la obsequie, me atrapo así que no tengo más remedio iré a la cárcel ah suspiro –es duro pasar tu cumpleaños en una fría celda pero ni modo la ley es la ley verdad oficial

-es su cumpleaños judy se sintió mal porque justo por ese motivo había regresado con Nick para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre –perdone yo no tenía idea

-no se preocupe señorita pero cuál es su nombre se me hace conocida se quedó pensativa tocándose la barbilla

-me llamo judy hopps policía conejo de zootopia

-oh fantástico es más bonita en persona que en una foto, sin duda soy una señora con suerte

-gracias nadie me había dicho un cumplido tan bonito, bueno solo de….

-aaaaaah hay un chico especial en su vida, a mí no me miente está apunto de sonrojarse señorita judy

-que va? Sin evitarlo se sonrojo- tal vez pero no me adelantare a los hechos hasta comprobarlo

-o tal vez el piensa lo mismo de usted, son tan dulces los jóvenes amores que casi me dan ganas de gritar, emocionada la tomo de las manos- señorita hopps es mi heroína.

-bueno no merezco tal título pero gracias

-no sea modesta señorita hopps pero cuénteme más de ese muchacho debe de ser muy apuesto

Así comenzó todo caminado con dirección a la estación de policía pero más bien parecía un paseo de dos mujeres hablando de hombres con las manos esposadas ,judy le contaba cosas sobre su compañero de policía pero sin mencionar su nombre solo se refería a él como?

-mi compañero a veces es un cabeza dura es sincero con lo que siente pero no es muy honesto con sus acciones a veces me hace querer matarlo

-mi esposo es igual cuando le digo de esto y otro parece no entenderme pero cuando me ve enojada siempre me saca una sonrisa

-sabe qué? creo que no es necesario llevarla a la estación ¿sabe? muchos en zootopia luchan por sobrevivir pero pensé que no había nadie que me mostrara tanta amabilidad. Judy saco una pequeña llave para abrir las esposas

-gracias señorita judy hopps no hay suficiente amabilidad para agradecérselo, la coneja la soltó y su prisionera se froto la muñeca la esposa le dejo una marca que la hopps noto invitándola a curarla en su apartamento cuando llegaron saco un botiquín poniéndose a vendar el ligero moretón la zorra miro por cada lado del apartamento era muy pequeño pero también ordenado y limpio hasta que se topó con la fotografía de la familia conejo

-en su familia deben de estar todos muy orgullosos de usted señorita hopps

-si pero mis padres se morían de miedo al principio dudaban que una coneja se convirtiera en oficial todo fue una locura. Por cierto llámeme judy me hace sonrojar cada vez que me dice señorita.

-muchas gracias judy por el vendaje, es natural que los padres se preocupen por sus hijos también espero ver a mi hijo hoy

-enserio vaya, judy vio a la zorruna mujer con un aura maternal esperanzada al regreso de su hijo

-se fue muy lejos y no lo he visto por un par de años la zorra blanca miro su muñeca como perdida en un recuerdo

/

-"aquí estoy de día o de noche para prestar servicio a la familia wild"- Nick se había presentado correctamente con la frase de la familia fue traído desde la estación del tren hasta la mansión wild El zorro blanco frente a el sentado ante un altar encendía la última veladora de una escalonada de velas que iluminaban una deidad de zorruna miro con serenidad al joven zorro que había interrumpido su meditación unos ojos verdes cansados por la edad miraban detenidamente

-siéntate le sugirió el longevo palmando el suelo al lado de él, Nick hizo lo propio y trago saliva no estaba ante cualquier miembro de la familia que podría muy bien ignorar o intercambiar palabras fácilmente

-te sientes nervioso, por qué? El abuelo Kitsune podría determinar tu conducta medir tus movimientos y sentir tu miedo incluso matar una mosca en pleno vuelo le molestaba lo que sabía por qué el volvería y de judy

-abuelo yo….. Nick Trato de explicarle con tacto pero simplemente él longevo no tenía interés lo silencio con un ademan

-ya olvidaste quien eres, lo que representas para esta familia, Nickholas estoy viejo y tu padre estaría avergonzado de ver quién eres y que tratas de hacer. Esa coneja jamás pertenecerá a esta familia- se refería a judy como amante del zorro.- Esta deshonra jamás se había vivido. Eras el mejor de todos, confiaba en ti y todos en la familia confiaban en que tu serias el próximo plateado que guiaría a esta familia a una nueva época todos querían…..

-exacto todos querían menos yo –se tornó desafiante, los ojos de Nick mostraban un gran enojo –alguna vez se preguntaron qué era lo que yo quería o escucharon lo que tenía que decir

-nicky! Escucha. Trato de imponer con su actitud serena el líder familiar

-no escuchen ustedes yo no seré un zorro plateado jamás, no nací para esto ser un líder nunca fue mi propósito solo quería una vida, hacer una familia, tener un empleo hacer cosas comunes de personas comunes. Kitsune esbozo una sonrisa burlona haciendo sentir insignificantes las protestas del Wilde –pero tú no eres común nicky jamás lo serás hay tantos secretos y habilidades en ti que te colocan en el pináculo de esta familia, la próxima vez cuando camines por estos pasillos todos en la familia se inclinaran ante ti incluso tu hermano, tu padre y tu madre no habrá vuelta atrás es tu destino y prepárate para aceptarlo.

-no metas a mama en esto, porque no soy un Wilde y hay personas que me aprecian por quien soy y no por lo que represento, se levantó dejando con sus palabras de deberes al anciano maestro pero estaba claro que esta justa estaba a favor de Kitsune

-y la coneja cuanto tiempo se tomara en apreciarte ella también te odiara pero deberá inclinarse ante nuestro nuevo Kitsune el plateado Nickholas Wilde, eso me gusta y de un portazo se cerró la puerta corrediza apagando las veladoras al fondo encendiendo otras llamas de ojos rojos que esperaban indicaciones.

-maestro? Se acercó un lobo con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo inclinándose para entregarle un rollo

\- No aun no hasta que esté completamente seguro, por el momento solo vigílenlos

/

-disculpe señora….

-oh perdóneme judy mi nombre es Clarisse

-aha bueno clarisse es muy entretenido pasar tiempo con usted pero tengo que prepárame para ir a un evento y ya falta menos de una hora para verme con mi compañero así que….

-Oh! que torpe- sonrió delicadamente –se tiene que poner preciosa para ese muchacho especial no?

-bueno yo…..judy esperaba a que la señora zorro saliera y se fuera de su cuarto pero

-no diga más le ayudare será mi agradecimiento por dejarme en libertad váyase a tomar un baño en lo que yo preparo todo- la zorra se comportó optimista desnudo a la coneja con rapidez empujándola al baño con una toalla regreso volteo su estuche desempacando más que un solo violín sino todo un estuche de pinturas, sombras, rubor y lápices labiales.

-clarisse le dije que no era necesario la zorra la seco como si fuera una niña. le cepillo el pelo le enchino las pestañas le puso sombras le pinto los labios de carmín y puso un delicado rubor en sus mejillas la coneja no pudo reconocerse en el espejo cuando clarisse termino había exaltado su belleza de una forma increíble jamás en su vida se había sentido tan gratificante ser tan hermosa y no solo eso tenía guardado, clarisse había elegido un vestido para ella algo veraniego un vestido blanco de tirantes un collar de cuentas turquesas y un gran sombrero para cubrirse del sol judy parecía una modelo de pasarela.

-no me va a acompañar clarisse? la coneja había llegado con anticipación a la tienda de manualidades junto a la zorra que estaba anunciando su partida.

-no judy tengo que prepararme también mi hijo ya debe estar buscándome - pero justo en el momento en el la señora zorro levanto la mirada un sentimiento inundo su pecho sofocándole de felicidad junto a un nudo en la garganta que le dejo sin palabras pues a pocos pasos de ahí un joven zorro se encontró en la misma situación dejando caer el móvil que lo distraía.

-¿mama?

/

 **hola a todos gracias por esperar lamento tardar mucho estoy contento por todas las personas que siguen mi fic**

 **Chocoleti'e tratare de esforzarme y hacer entendible mi historia eres muy selecta me gusta que me digan tanto puntos buenos como malos muchas gracias.**

Shadow Moon Black Dragon **estoy feliz de que te guste mi historia aqui tienes el segundo cap**

 **guest. gracias por tus animos seguire todavia falta mucho**

 **bueno a lo que vamos estoy ansioso y feliz nick al fin se reencuentra con su madre es un momento muy emotivo, clarisse aun guarda muchas sorpresas no solo es la madre de nick es alguien muy importante en la familia, a judy siempre le toca la mejor parte ser la consentida de todos da un aura de ternura y confianza que cualquiera queda enganchado, la familia wilde presiona a nick para ser el lider familiar "el plateado trate de referirlo como aquel que solo por la sangre y por la habilidad es elegido el abuelo kitsune tiene algunos planes no solo para nicky sino tambien para judy como siempre**

 **gracias a todos quienes leen mi fic quienes me eligieron como su favorito prometo no desepcionarlos gracias y me despeido chao...**


	3. Chapter 3 salvame

_**salvame**_

sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos de la impresión, las manos temblorosas, el corazón palpitando y un impulso de abrazarlo tan fuerte que no podía dejarla moverse, clarisse caminaba paso a paso sin creérselo después de tanto tiempo su hijo estaba frente a ella lo recordó todo en flashes de los momentos en los que le sonreía en los momentos en los que iban tomados de la mano, las travesuras y las noches en vela para que se repusiera de su enfermedad todos los días que pasaron madre e hijo , los días de colegio y las rebeldías de su pronta adolescencia Nick también sintió lo mismo corriendo al encuentro tan esperado y cuando su madre tropezó parecía inevitable la caída el joven zorro corrió con más fuerza llegando justo a tiempo para sostenerla su madre lo abrazo tan fuerte y el tan llena De alegría que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos eran tan sinceras como el amor que le tenía. Había sido largo el tiempo de la separación, había sido dolorosa la despedida y el adiós parecía como si fuera tan largo y a la vez tan corto tiempo que todo se desvanecía en un abrazo un simple acto de contacto que no se compara con nada.

El amor de una madre siempre está ahí no importa lo que suceda jamás te olvidaría y el hijo jamás la dejaría sola.

-mama! Te amo. Se le quebró la voz al zorro y ambos soltaron en llanto

-mi niño mi hijo estas aquí, la zorra blanca tomo el rostro del muchacho dándole muchos besos sollozando de alegría, la madre por fin pudo aliviar el sufrimiento había encontrado a su muy preciado hijo.

Judy presencio lo que estaba ocurriendo quedándose un poco incomoda claramente ella hacia un mal tercio por sentirse que estaba interrumpiendo algo solo dio media vuelta para irse de ahí y dejarlos solos.

-gracias- el zorro la detuvo justo cuando se iba, frotándose los ojos empañados ignorando por pocos segundos la belleza de su compañera- eres la única que siempre me da sorpresas trajiste a mi madre hasta aquí solo para verme como un niño llorón eso sí que es astuto, pero gracias

-Nick yo ni sabía…..judy trato de explicarle pero La zorra al lado de su amigo le guiño el ojo a la coneja una interpretación de la madre para aceptar lo que le había dicho Nick

-te sorprendí no es cierto, pero no quiero ser una molestia por favor pásala bien con tu madre

-judy me la pasare aún más bien si tú nos acompañas, además es de muy descortés que una conejita tan bonita ande por ahí sola –la coneja se sonrojo después de todo lo había notado

-la verdad yo quiero que también estés conmigo, digo con nosotros, verdad ma?

-vamos judy por favor acompáñanos la coneja acepto la propuesta de clarisse sin más parecía que la tarde empezaba con la compañía no solo de su muchacho especial sino de una mujer que conocía todo de él.

-hoy quiero que vayamos a ver alguna película o tal vez algún restaurante conozco uno muy bueno en el distrito forestal si nos apresuramos tal vez consigamos una mesa. Clarisse estaba emocionada parecía como una niña colegial dando saltitos de alegría.

-por mi está bien señora clarisse tú que dices Nick

-yo iré a donde mama vaya.

Cuando llegaron al distrito forestal el lugar estaba abarrotado era un restaurante de comida oriental conocido como ichiriki donde todos sus empleados eran gatos y era uno de los restaurantes más concurridos de todo el distrito era curioso para judy ver con que maestría los chefs cortaban el pescado, y le daban una presentación más apetitosa de acuerdo a cada gusto le sorprendió con qué rapidez cortaban las verduras era un ambiente muy animado todas las mesas algunos animales reían. Jirafas convivían con leones y guepardos algunas ovejas cantaban en el karaoke también había un grupo de palomas haciendo cosplay texteando con una velocidad impresionante

-oye Nick si sabes que soy vegetariana verdad mira dientes cuadrados no puntiagudos

-oh si es cierto Nick se volteo a ver a su mama –que podremos hacer?

-no te preocupes también tienen un menú para los vegetarianos seguramente te encantara el sushi de algas ah y el tofu mmmmm está buenísimo clarisse estaba muy emocionada trataba de controlar su cola para que no se moviera de un lado a otro estaba en su ambiente

-mama no te olvidas de un pequeño detalle Nick señalo hacia la enorme cola de espera habían aproximadamente cincuenta personas en espera lo que desanimo un poco a clarisse

-esperen aquí un momento hablare con el dueño a ver si desocupa alguna Nick salió de la fila dejando atrás a las dos mujeres, ya más en confianza la zorra no pudo desapartar la mirada coqueta a su amiga que extrañada levanto una oreja

-y dime judy tienes algo serio con mi hijo? La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la conejita que no pudo ocultar su sonrojo tenían apenas un mes de conocerse pero la señora estaba encimándoselo

-no no como cree Nick solo es mi amigo, además de ser mi compañero en la estación de policía

-a mí no me importaría eres la primera chica que sale con él además se ve que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿estas segura que su relación no daría para más?

-si somos los mejores amigos pero hasta ahí sería algo problemático que yo y el bueno usted sabe

-así? Que cosas -curiosa la zorra no pudo evitar reírse de la coneja que estaba chillando como una tetera en vapor

En poco tiempo Nick regreso con un pase especial lo había conseguido

-hay una mesa el dueño dijo que tomáramos la puerta trasera, y tu porque estas toda roja

Judy desaparto su cara de nervios. Minutos después los tres estaban en una mesa muy lujosa una gata vestida de yukata les trajo todo lo que habían ordenado y con una habilidad única acomodo todos los platos

"itadakimasu"

Los tres comensales separaron sus palillos al unísono el primer bocado de yakisoba de judy hizo girar su cabeza de gusto también había una sensación de brillo en clarisse al probar el tofu frito Nick miro hacia ambos lados tratando de ocultar la difícil capacidad para sujetar con los palillos un camarón parecía como si la vida se le fuera en ello no podía intento una y otra vez pero los palillos hacían un lio en sus manos retorció tanto la lengua que clarisse no pudo evitarle decir su apodo de niño

-no puedes mi calabacín, Nick no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza cuando su madre lo dejo en visto

-ma! Judy rio viéndolo bien era verdad parecía una especie de rabillo de calabaza cuando retorcía la lengua estaba lleno de vergüenza pero se resignó después de todo así lo había llamado su madre desde pequeño

–quieres que te dé en la boca mira aquí tienes di aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

-mama no crees que estoy un poco grande para eso además tenemos invitados- clarisse entendió mal la indirecta miro picara a su hijo inevitablemente la zorra pensaba en todo menos en la vergüenza de su hijo al pedirle a la acompañante

-oye judy, Nick quiere un poquito de yakisoba porque no le das casi en automático la coneja enrollo unos fideos en sus palillos ofreciéndoselos al zorro un poco ruborizada era tenso el momento ambos se miraron el zorro sin evitarlo hipnotizaba a la coneja con sus profundos ojos

Acercando sigilosamente su hocico la coneja estaba como en un trance era como si ese momento todo pasara despacito hasta podía sentirse el tiempo congelarse.

-vaya pero que sucede aquí un zorro rojo de gafas mayor interrumpió la escena de una coneja dando de comer al zorro sintieron como si los hubieran pillado ambos no podían ni verse, volviendo todo a la normalidad el zorro rojo que habia llegado era el padre de Nick.

Michael acompañado de otro que era idéntico a Nick ese era Andy parecían como dos gotas de agua ambos con la misma sonrisa de casanova a diferencia de que uno vestía más elegante y el otro parecía que jamás se había cambiado de ropa

Era Un sujeto mucho más extrovertido que Nick se notó porque minutos después codeo a su hermano extendiendo una sonrisa dientona

-hermano otra vez cortejando presas obvio de ti vaya que eres un cazador pero dime ya te la comiste la coneja incrédula arqueo una ceja al escuharlo pero Nick solo trataba de callarle el hocico al tal Andy

-cállate estúpido hermano. los recién llegados tomaron asientos clarisse recibió al mayor con un beso y le dio unos trocitos de tofu

-mmmmmmm querida esto está buenísimo Michael Wilde parecía un tipo muy serio al principio pero cuando clarisse le dio un beso una sonrisa divertida cambio radicalmente la perspectiva de judy

–ah con que son eso- clarisse le susurro algo al oído mientras estaban los jóvenes distraídos

-bueno mientras se lleven bien no hay problema ¡jovencita! Judy se puso derechita atenta a lo que el padre de Nick le dijera pero no sabía a lo que se refería y más confundida quedo al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Michael –jajaja no pensé que tú fueras la que sacaría de la soltería a mi hijo

-cuantas veces les tengo que repetir que no soy su novia

\- entonces no lo eres? o son algo así como amigos con derechos? Michael volvió a reír por la carita apenada que tenía la coneja porque no podía responder a tal pregunta

-no tampoco interrumpió el zorro -ya dejen a judy en paz ella no es mi novia solo es mi mejor amiga

-entonces que estas esperando necesitamos nietos y ya estas algo crecidito no vamos a durar para siempre tu madre y yo

-por qué no dejan de presionarme Nick estaba avergonzado y abochornado estaba cansado de que siempre se lo echan en cara - ser soltero no es nada malo.

-hay cosas por las que vale esperar no es así ¿Nick? La coneja le dio la mejor de las sonrisas calmando la agitación del Wilde

-si

Terminada la cena en ichiriki todos menos Nick decidieron invitar a judy

-Michael se acercó con su angelical sonrisa a judy –señorita quiere acompañarnos a casa

-no lo sé creo que deje algo en mi apartamento

-no seas aguafiestas zanahorias ven a casa además ya estamos muy lejos de tu apartamento

-seguro que no te molesta?

-por que debería me gusta que estemos juntos digo que estés junto con nosotros

-oye hermano si no puedes no repartas sonó molesto Andy por la falta de confianza de nick, ya dile que te gusta

-si quieres puedes dormir con Nick -la mama de Nick siempre animaba las cosas

-ah pero primero tendremos que atarlo con una soga interrumpió divertido Andy

La casa de Nick estaba a unas cuantas cuadras donde casi nadie transitaba estaba muy obscuro por la infinidad de árboles frondosos algunas tuberías estaban expuestas en el bosque cubiertas de limo y moho también había bejucos que tapaban las luces publicas judy miro a su alrededor no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo sujetando fuerte la camisa del Wilde

-tienes miedo conejita

-no yo pffffff que va soy impermeable al miedo

-mira un fantasma detrás de ti

-ahhhh! Donde? se agarro con uñas al zorro que no dejaba de carcajearse

–tu pedazo de… apunto de descargar un zape en Nick clarisse interrumpió

-ssssssssssshhhhhhhh silencio- la coneja no lo entendía pero por alguna razón debían estar callados

Saliendo de aquel bosque el páramo era enorme habia muchas luces en esa casa

-querido tú sabes algo Michael fingió que no sabía nada

Cuando se abrieron las enormes puertas y entraron en el salón los aplausos no se dejaron esperar era como una entrada triunfal y todo comenzó a iluminarse como un espectáculo de luces clarisse se sorprendió no podía sentirse más alagada por todas esas personas que aplaudían para ella al fondo había una carpa que decía

"feliz cumpleaños clarisse"

-Espero que salgamos vivos de esto mascullo el zorro asombrado de ver la cantidad de invitados en el salón hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión Wilde. Judy estaba emocionada por conocer a la madre de Nick pero también se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su amigo o más bien la familia de su amigo tenían muchas influencias estaba la crema y nata de zootopia en las mesas y algunas damas refinadas reían elegantemente a la par que otras murmuraban de la llegada de Nick así como de su invitada

-clarisse Feliz cumpleaños se acercó uno de los presentes para abrazarla- estas tan hermosa como siempre espero que sea de tu agrado la fiesta que Michael preparo para ti

-gracias papa me tomaste por sorpresa pero creo que debo de presentarte a nuestros invitados

-Andy y nick? Vaya que esto si es una sopresa ,oh por cierto quien es esa delicia que está detrás de ti era evidente que a judy no le gustaba que le catalogaran como comida pero solo lo pasaría esta vez por respeto a ese anciano

-ah te refieres a este bocadillo es…Nick se lo pensó dos veces pero el astuto zorro no conocía la decencia y judy formaría parte ello –ella es mi novia, la coneja levanto las orejas impactada de la mentirosa afirmación

-nicky tuuuuuuuuu sentando cabeza y con una coneja eso si es broma nieto

-discúlpelo señorita nicky a veces es muy engreído pero con gran corazón no es así pero hey quiero hacer un brindis tintineo la copa levantándola junto a todos los invitados –por mi hija la mujer más hermosa de este planeta y otra vez llenaron de aplausos y halagos a la aludida todos se acercaron a saludarla y darle algún obsequio pero clarisse lejos de sentirse feliz no podía ocultar un poco de incomodidad

-oye Nick Andy arrastro a su hermano y a su pareja a la habitación continua

-señorita….ahhhhhhhh

-judy le menciono Nick para que Andy siguiera con su discurso –puede disculparnos un momento y no se preocupe tendré a su novio aquí en poco tiempo tómese un refresco también hay una barra de ensaladas por ahí disfrute está en su casa.

-sucede algo puedo ayudar si gustan. ambos canidos estaban nerviosos

-tranquila coneja solo serán unos minutos Salieron del salón de fiestas para introducirse a uno de esos viejos elevadores

-dime Andy desde cuando el abuelo hace escandalosas fiestas para mama

-no lo sé Nick pero algo es seguro tienes que salir de aquí llegaron hacia un salón andy firmo unos cheques entregándoselos a Nick –hermano tómalos y sal de aquí lo más rápido posible y llévate a tu novia piérdete

-por qué me estas ayudando Andy, hay algo por lo que deba tener cuidado

-sucedieron muchas cosas Nick mientras estabas ausente nunca pensé que el abuelo haría esto

Nick salió de la habitación para de nuevo tomar el elevador y salir de ahí pero justo cuando se preparaba para ir por judy este la tomo del brazo

-que sucede Nick?

-hay que salir de aquí rápido la confusión de la coneja hizo que despertara su curiosidad y su sentido del peligro se activó instintivamente

El abuelo de Nick tintineo de nuevo su copa elevándose en las escaleras extendiendo una sonrisa porque al fin todos estaba reunidos como antaño lo que su emoción lo llevo a anunciar algo sin consultarlo

-hoy es un día muy agraciado para mi es el cumpleaños de mi hija- prosiguió levantando su copa - por fin mi nieto nickholas está aquí reuniéndose con toda nuestra familia –la gente aplaudió pero insistente el longevo zorro pidió silencio cortésmente

–ven para acá nicky hijo mío el zorro rojo fue detenido en esos instantes siendo llevado y obligado a sostener una copa al lado de su abuelo.

-desde ahora dejo de ser la cabeza de la familia Wilde para que todos te conozcan como el nuevo plateado, todos los presentes aquí deben de saber que todos los asuntos y negocios referentes a la familia se los paso a él y que sea reconocido por su nuevo nombre kurogane.

-espera abuelo que estas tratando de hacer yo no puedo ser lo que me pides - la gente al escucharlo ahogo un gemido de sorpresa públicamente estaba rechazando a su abuelo lo que despertó la ira del susodicho –abuelo yo no seré un plateado y mi nombre es Nick

-nicky te has pasado pero esta vez no será como las últimas veces

Las cosas se complicaron cuando unas sirenas comenzaron a escucharse afuera había llegado un equipo de policías fuertemente armado interrumpió el evento abriéndose paso entre la multitud cuando lo encontraron lo esposaron

-nickholas Wilde estas arrestado lo esposo un rinoceronte –judy salió volando a detenerlos

Clarisse estaba impactada se desvaneció cuando lo presencio Andy corrió junto a su padre para auxiliarla mientras Kitsune sonreía triunfal algo había tramado solo sería el primer paso de alguna treta

-esperen un momento cuales son los cargos los oficiales lobos no respondieron a las demandas de hopps y solo siguieron sus órdenes. Entre la multitud mr. Big se retiraba estar ahí era peligroso también para él lo que era más sorpréndete era ver a la madrina de su nieta evitar que se llevaran a Nick

-oye Nick porque te llevan qué hiciste la coneja se colgó del brazo del acusado tratando de detenerlos o irse junto con el pero la policía la aparto el zorro no dijo palabra alguna ya lo esperaba eso era alguna treta de Kitsune algo que no negaría aunque lo hiciera

-no les creas judy tú me conoces no les creas ni una palabra eso fue lo último que dijo para después arrojarlo a una patrulla y llevárselo de ahí estaba judy confundida no creer en quien era tan difusas sus palabras

/

Después de la partida de los oficiales todos los invitados de la fiesta se retiraron confundidos algunos reporteros llegaron a la comisaria fotografiaron a Nick poniéndolo en las exclusivas como el culpable

Los únicos que no movieron un dedo para evitar su captura fue su familia, judy estaba hablando con algunos oficiales sobre el acusado tratando de obtener respuestas pero nadie sabía que contestarle al mirar hacia la casa las puertas se cerraron era como si le hubieran dado la espalda esa noche Nick estaba solo en la obscuridad sin decir palabra alguna sin pensar en nadie sus crímenes serian dictados ante el distrito, lo había culpado y sabia por que.

Al día siguiente frente a un jurado frente a muchas cámaras y un fuerte operativo policiaco un zorro encadenado se dirigía a un juzgado el mayor de todos un martillo resonó en la sala había seis jueces sin veredicto.

-señor Wilde sabe por qué lo tenemos aquí? le pregunto la jueza montes cabrita

-si- contesto sin siquiera poner resistencia

La noche anterior

-jefe bogo estoy aquí por Nick fue arrestado por algo que no me quieren decir esperaba que usted saliera a la defensiva de mi compañero

-que? Estas bromeando cierto, es algo de lo que no te incumbe hopps no metas tus narices en donde no te llaman el jefe tenía muy en claro que no había razones para decírselo pero ella también no se daría por vencida en algún momento lo descubriría enojada su motivación más grande era limpiar el nombre de su amigo aquel que le mostro la verdad de la vida y que la ayudo a caminar en este alocado mundo

-ten! El Búfalo soltó la copia de un expediente con el sello de clasificado estaba lleno de evidencia era como el tomo de un libro la coneja se acercó tratando de abrir el folder color amarillo pero una mirada de preocupación estaba en bogo tal vez por lo que judy pudiera encontrar sencillamente no estaba preparada para eso la primera hoja aguardaba una fotografía en blanco y negro era como si se tratara de una foto escolar ahí todos eran niños de entre ocho y diez años algunos tenían los rasgos de la desnutrición otros más se mofaban eran niños solamente que debían estar en la escuela o tal vez jugando ,con sus padres o amigos pero lo más perturbador de esa imagen era que cada uno tenía en su brazo un fusil mk, no pudo creer que en medio de todos ellos con la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado a ella, nickholas estaba sosteniendo un fusil de más grueso calibre pronto un viento proveniente de la ventana revolvió los papeles eran recortes de diversos diarios africanos

"masacre en sierra leona"

"las F.R.U asesinan a todos apropiándose de los yacimientos de diamantes"

"tráfico de diamantes, los sospechosos la marca Wilde"

"diamantes de sangre de la familia Wilde financian guerra en sierra leona, libia y costa de marfil"

"el Embustero es real se sospecha de un miembro de la familia wilde"

-esto es imposible la coneja colapso estaba a punto de llorar pero quería escucharlo de él quería saber la repuesta de Nick

-Nick nos engañó a todos hopps- el jefe la levanto tratando de que ella lo procesara y le dijera que tenía la razón

-solo quiero saber que tiene que decirme justo en ese instante salió corriendo abriéndose paso por la jefatura hasta llegar a su patrulla encendió la sirena y con el acelerador a tope se dirigió a la prisión federal

Los guardias que vigilaban la entrada se dieron cuenta de la patrulla no autorizada se acercaba a gran velocidad

-alto! Sin recibir respuesta quitaron el seguro de sus armas disparando a quemarropa la coneja sintió como las balas atravesaban el vehículo pero no le importo el intenso fuego.

solo quería mirarle la cara a nick y que le contara toda la verdad.

-maldita" uno de los oficiales activo las púas para ponchar llantas la coneja dio varias vueltas en su vehículo después de cruzar la línea. el humo y la confusión de los guardias le dio ventaja para colarse y entrar al edificio tenía una costilla rota pero eso no fue impedimento para proseguir no sabía ni que rayos hacia no sabía el número de la celda ni tampoco tenía las llaves de la primera puerta, se azoto en la puerta intentando abrirla pero todo fue inútil cuando los guardias llegaron apuntándole con multitudes de láser.

-niiiick! Grito con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo las lágrimas sosteniendo su costilla rota temblando de la impotencia hasta que un lobo se acercó la tomo en brazos poco a poco la debilidad la inundo se desmayó.

Unas horas después despertó en una celda muy cerca de un conocido zorro

-hola judy la actitud de Nick había cambiado radicalmente la sonrisa había desaparecido ocupando su lugar una frialdad muy penetrante parecía como si no sintiera nada al verla como si nunca se hubieran conocido

-Nick eres tú? La coneja Solo tenía una imagen borrosa no podía más que distinguir su color rojo y naranja

-oficial hopps ya no me es de utilidad ahora, fue una tonta al confiar en mi, pero no te preocupes fue divertida tu amistad mientras duro

-mientras duro? La coneja con esfuerzo se levantó-a que rayos te refieres esto no ha terminado aún somos amigos.

-no seas estúpida coneja! Te utilice desde un principio y nunca lo notaste

Judy sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto porque de que otra forma esa sonrisa sería un engaño que todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira que trabajar juntos no significaba nada ese no era el verdadero nick

-Nick dime? ¿Es verdad? Tú hiciste todas esas cosas mataste a toda esa gente

El joven zorro se estremeció pero judy seguía insistente–dime que no es verdad dime que eres inocente

El zorro lo negó cuando iba a contestarle sus labios no permitieron decirle nada y un sonido de celda abriéndose avisto en una luz cegadora dos guardias que venían por el.

-judy….. el resto de esas palabras fueron balbuceos que no pudo entender solo unos labios se movían y el resto solo fue una profunda pesadez que oscureció su vista

/

El juicio por crímenes contra los animales comienza. De pie para recibir a los jueces Nick no tenía abogado y solo contra el mundo decidió encararlo, Andy estaba entre los presentes en el juicio y Michael su padre en casa miro la televisión el juicio sostenía la mano de su amada clarisse que tendida en cama aun no despertaba de su impresión

Los jueces tomaron sus respectivos asientos para sentenciar al acusado

-sabe por qué está aquí señor Wilde?

-si

-entonces como se declara? la jueza era una persona sin interés por cómo se sintiera el acusado tantos años de condenar la habían vuelto sin emociones hasta que la respuesta inesperada del zorro la impacto

-soy culpable de todo, hice todo lo que saben y no me arrepiento de nada

Todos quedaron en silencio

-lo declaro a estar encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad por veinte años y una condena a muerte terminado el plazo- todo el mundo se agito después de la sentencia y haber retirado al acusado los flashes de las cámaras el callar de las protestas de Andy por el ruido hasta Michael no pudo evitar sentirse enojado arrojando contra la pared una taza sintiéndose culpable ¿qué le diría a su esposa, que le respondería? y en una celda una coneja herida tendida en una plancha de concreto destilaba lagrimas por su compañero no entendía por qué solo hasta que se dio cuenta de la razón y es que lo amaba.

 _ **hola les debo una disculpa a todos los que han leido y esperado pero pesque una influenza y es muy doloroso recuperarse le pedi a mi hermana que lo transcribiera.**_

 _ **bien ahora agradeciemientos a todos los que me siguen en especial:**_

 _ **blackoctubre estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que te guste gracias por tus animos**_

 _ **LeoNurarihyon aqui tienes tu tercer capitulo gracias por tus aplausos eres una persona maravillosa tus aplausos me dan fuerzas para seguir mi historia de nuevo estoy muy agradecido *me inclino***_

 _ **LADI JUPITER la madre de nick se habia enamorado de un zorro rojo geneticamente algunas especies heredan mas algunos rasgos del padre**_

 _ **Yuki-Minyooki-chan hay muchos secretos dentro de la familia wilde su riqueza se debe a ellos y no precisamente son honrados luego lo explicare gracias por tus animos no te preocupes hay mucho todavia por escribir.**_

 _ **Guest no te preocupes aqui esta el tercero espero que te agrade**_

 _ **bueno tal vez alguno de ustedes me va a matar pero estoy empezando a desdeñar un poquito las cosas para empezar me encanto el emotivo encuentro de nick y clarisse**_

 ** _michael el padre casi no dije nada de el pero tendra un papel importante dentro de esta historia_**

 ** _andy es el hermano menor de nick pero es muy diferente es abierto y no tiene pelos en la lengua_**

 ** _judy ama a nick eso esta mas que claro pero nick no quiere reconocerlo por que sino tendria que involucrar a la coneja de oro en muchos peligros y su familia representa uno de ellos zanahorias llegara incluso hasta las ultimas consecuencias solo para salvarlo no se dio cuenta hasta el ultimo momento que lo amaba._**

 ** _nick tiene una historia africa fue donde inicio todo no solo los diamantes alzaron y colapsaron a la familia wilde pero nick acepto ser el responsable._**

 ** _sera el zorro nick que en el siguiente capitulo tendra que recordarlo y aceptar un trato de su abuelo kitsune que lo transformara en un embustero solo para que ponga de rodillas a toda zootopia_**

 ** _tratare de que el siguiente capitulo salga pronto gracias y sigan leyendo._**


	4. Chapter 4 intenciones ocultas

I **ntenciones ocultas y seis años atras**

Las rejas se cerraban una tras otra los guardias lo llevaron hacia la gruesa puerta de hierro, su celda estaba más alejada de las otras dentro solo había una silla y una mesa junto a una obscuridad escalofriante que lo dejo sorprendido, cuando una mano encendió una luz, con el mentón en alto Kitsune lo esperaba pero no precisamente para hablar, detrás de Kitsune un gorila sujeto violentamente a Nick sitiándolo en la silla atándolo propinándole un golpe que casi lo noquea

-eso es todo lo que tienes Wilde escupió un poco de sangre sin apartar el rostro, Kitsune estaba enojado por esa mirada que lo desafiaba y siempre le molesto también esa actitud arrogante que odiaba de su nieto

-solo es el principio hijo mío- Kitsune dio un chasquido y el gorila continuo el abuelo ni se compadecía mientras su agresor continuaba dándole un golpe tras otro algunas veces paraban otras veces Nick casi estaba al borde de desfallecer, el gorila se había cansado después de un rato, levanto el brazo para propinarle un último golpe pero otro chasquido lo detuvo

Nick tenía la cara irreconocible moretones pómulos inflamados un ojo morado algunos dientes faltantes aun así no había ningún signo de haberse rendido eso solo alentó a su abuelo a seguir con su proceso.

-doctor! Llamo el longevo entrando a la habitación un cuervo con una sonrisa malévola trayendo consigo una mesa quirúrgica Kitsune descubrió de la sabana de la mesa una colección de utensilios filosos pinzas martillos y cables de corriente algunas prensas dentadas pero lo último fue esa jeringa llena de un líquido verde que curiosamente seria el final de la tortura

-estás listo nickholas? Ayer me dejaste sin habla al rechazarme pero créeme cuando te digo que hare que cambies de opinión pero será muy doloroso espero que aceptes gentilmente tu destino y me dejes dirigirte

-porque haría eso, Nick le sonrió a su abuelo, Kitsune estaba al borde de la ira pero se contuvo pronto las cosas acabarían como lo había decidido pero primero tenía que destruir la mente de su nieto

Nick sentía su cuerpo quebrado tenía tanto dolor que las manos comenzaron a temblar pues como lo dijo su abuelo solo era el principio tenía miedo pero también debía resistir no le daría esa satisfacción a su abuelo de gritar por suplicas pedirle piedad seria lo último que le pediría a alguien como el

-doctor continúe indico el zorro blanco unas pinzas fue lo único que saco el cuervo un artefacto inocente pero causante de mucho dolor fue la garra más pequeña la que le empezaron a quitar era doloroso hasta el punto de quererte morir pues una a una las garras estaba siendo extraídas de sus dedos Nick podía sentir la carne viva deprenderse de sus articulaciones la agonía de un sufrimiento tal que no se comparaba tenían la intención de quebrantar su voluntad hasta el punto de hacerlo solo un muñeco ,la sangre corría y la voluntad poco a poco se desvanecía hasta quedar inconsciente

/

En La corte marcial judy vestía el uniforme de gala firme y con la mirada en alto.

La jueza asintió insistiendo al jefe de policía cumplir con su deber. Cuando bogo muy a su pesar se puso en frente de ella tan serio y distante solo haciendo lo que debía comenzó a retirarle los galones a su subordinada.

-Judy hopps sentencio el juez –se le retira el cargo de oficial de policía de zootopia y se le condena a dos años en prisión la coneja cerro los ojos apretándolos fuertemente mientras le desprendían las insignias parte de ella murió en ese instante porque todo por lo que había trabajado desapareció así como así su familia estaba ahí viendo como los guardias se la llevaban

-no te preocupes cariño mama está aquí Bonnie se coló para tomar las manos de su hija junto a stu, judy los abrazo pero fue desprendida a la fuerza de sus padres que consternados no podían hacer nada.

Fue llevada a la oficina del juez su abogado y mr. Big la esperaban

-discúlpeme señorita judy no pudimos hacer nada más- la coneja no tenía objeciones sabia de sobra que esto pasaría pero de pronto se vino a su mente que también mr. Big estaba en la fiesta

-señor big usted conoce a Nick quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que hizo? La pregunta incomodo a la musaraña pero se lo debía después de todo era la madrina de su nieta

-el pasado es pasado y Nick trabajo en ello para tener un futuro pero el mismo le arrebato lo que tenía lo que más amaba ,de su bolsillo saco una fotografía algo desgastada un zorro y una zorra abrazados.

/

 **Seis años atrás**

La familia Wilde? nunca se escuchó de tal apellido menos en algún puesto importante o en algún sitio con glamour para ellos solo tenías un sitio donde la importancia estaba constituida solo por la riqueza que acumulabas. No importaba de donde previniera lo único que debías hacer es hacer tus negocios claro aunque no necesariamente lícitos pero con jugosas ganancias y siempre por ninguna razón no debes dejar que te pillen que te capturen o arresten eso lo arruina todo.

Fui el más joven en la familia en meterme en negocios que los adultos hacían.

Cuando mi hermano vendía electrodomésticos de contrabando en las aduanas, mi padre que se había retirado del negocio me presento con todos y cada uno de los animales más viles y sanguinarios que se hacían llamar lideres o buscadores de la libertad de cualquier forma siempre hay un derramamiento de sangre de por medio pues yo no vendía cualquier cosa solo aquello por lo cual te matarían. Lo único que me dolía de todo esto era mentirle a mi madre una mujer tan amable y bondadosa de una sonrisa que irradiaba luz al obscuro mundo en el que me había metido ella era la razón por la que me mantenía en pie.

Un día estábamos todos juntos desayunando en la terraza con vista a un hermoso jardín con bajilla de plata y toda la cosa

-cariño discúlpanos tendremos que irnos –papa se levantó de la mesa dándole un beso a mama y haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera yo también me despedí de mi madre y le di un golpe en el hombro a mi hermano para despedirme

-suerte? Me dijo Andy para seguir comiendo junto a mama

Salimos de la residencia en limusina hacia Sahara square estaba desinteresado pues esa clase de negocios es como la misma comida todos los días te empiezas aburrir del sabor.

-Nick estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres? Me hablo seriamente, mi padre estaba asustado no solo por la próxima entrega sino por lo que me estaba convirtiendo.

– después de tantos años haciendo esto no hay marcha atrás nick.

Debí hacerle caso pero como todo adolecente que trabaja y saborea el éxito esas palabras me tenían sin cuidado, despreocupado le sonreí –no te preocupes papa, todo lo que se tú me lo enseñaste. mi padre suspiro a sabiendas que mentía dos días después Salí del puerto en un barco carguero rumbo a sierra leona los mareos incesantes me traían del diablo pero eso me importaba un carajo cuando hice mi primera entrega a los líderes de la F.R.U

-ah con que tú eres Nick tu padre me había contado mucho sobre ti. Kamala una cebra de sonrisa dientona era el cabecilla en ese tiempo recibió el primer embarque mi padre me lo presento pero él y yo hicimos el negocio más increíble de todos los tiempos.

De mi recibió casi doscientas toneladas de munición a granel un cargamento vasto de rpg algunos contenedores con fusiles de asalto junto ametralladoras pesadas y carros blindados todo por unas seis cajas que pesaba unos cien kilos cada una, al abrir una estaba llena de diamantes Miles de millones de dólares en piedras del tamaño de un hueso de melocotón

-trato hecho señor kamala le extendí la mano sacudiendo con fuerza la de mi cliente. en mi familia eso se llamaba hacer un hoyo en uno, yo parecía estar en la cima mi abuelo se enorgulleció tanto que abrió una línea de diamantes.

Solo se hablaba de drogas, personas y algunas veces lavado de dinero, El negocio iba de bien en mejor, en países donde se suponía debía estar ayudando con víveres y medicinas inyectaba armas y municiones pero lo demás no me importaba porque me pagaban con piedritas literal.

la guerra era un negocio muy rentable y la competencia hasta se aliaba contigo para luego convertirse en tus distribuidores, ya que era asquerosamente rico y la familia Wilde se hizo un imponente renombre no había duda yo sería el próximo sucesor de mi abuelo.

-zootopia que es eso? Había llegado una propuesta del alcalde para unir a los distintos distritos

-imagina esto Nick tu algún día podrás ser alcalde estaremos en la cima Kitsune me miraba como el ganso de los huevos de oro pero yo sabía muy bien que no debía influenciarme por el.

-abuelo yo solo quiero estar en esta cima ser el miembro más importante de esta familia es lo único que quiero Kitsune se molestó un poco pero se lo tomo bien pues no tenía dudas de que tal vez se me pasara por la cabeza ser alcalde algún día.

No fue hasta que sucedió un accidente en el avión de mi próxima entrega había impactado un rayo en la hélice de la nave

-que sucede le grite al piloto el solo me miro

-señor vaya atrás y póngase el cinturón caímos en picado en la selva desperté era un campamento de refugiados unos aldeanos me habían traído al verme tirado en el camino.

-buenos días señor se encuentra bien? Una zorra entro a la choza inspeccionando un brazo que me rompí sin darme cuenta tenía unos vendajes no voy a mentir era muy hermosa hasta su parpadeo me hipnotizaba venia en con el ejército de salvación era médico que trataba las heridas de los desplazados

-me llamo Nick señorita y su nombre es…. Descaradamente pregunte cuando te enamoras no sabes si tu cerebro funciona bien solo se revuelve haciendo un montón de estupideces

-Margaret pero me puedes decir magi todo el mundo lo hace

-también todo el mundo le dice que es bellísima ella se puso colorada pero sonrió

-no eso es nuevo le jalo el vendaje el zorro que casi chillo pero magi se reía de la reacción

-auuu cuidado al mirarnos a los ojos lo supe que ella formaría parte de mi vida porque de que otra forma se te aceleraría el corazón me sentía entre las nubes como si lo único para mi fuera su mera existencia seguramente ella me veía igual porque no dejaba de ponerse tímida

/

-Buenos días señor nickholas como se siente hoy

el cuervo llego inspeccionando que aun podía ser que estuviera vivo pero el zorro demacrado solo levanto la cabeza presentando sus signos de debilidad cansancio sed y hambre estaba a punto de venirse abajo moralmente.

-está listo? Kitsune llego para dar seguimiento al proceso

-si señor ya está listo el cuervo tomo en sus manos la jeringa colocándola en una intravenosa el zorro se agitaba de un lado para otro era como ver la agitación de un poseído el líquido llego incluso a la sangre coagulándose en el ojo y de nuevo se fue un desmayo profundo que lo sumergió otra vez

/

Pasaron dos semanas y el tiempo se fue volando ayudando a magi me agarraba de su bestia de carga pero era una bestia de carga feliz nunca me despegaba de ella sobre todo de su sonrisa esa noche había luna llena y magi había acabado temprano sus deberes, decidí invitarla a salir a un páramo donde el firmamento estaba en todo su esplendor mientras caminábamos se me ocurrió preguntarle

-oye magi que es lo que piensas de este lugar?

-a que te refieres Nick

-bueno mira todo, esta gente está muy necesitada no podrás ayudarlos a todos- quería que lo viera desde mi punto el cual era que esta guerra y desgracias no eran asunto nuestro

-Nick?- sonrió y tomo mi mano –si tu estuvieras en las mismas condiciones dime te gustaría que te ignorara

-no es a lo que me refería, tenía la sensación de que de algún modo la había ofendido pero ella aún estaba más sonriente

-cuando alguien necesita de tu ayuda y te enlistas para ser voluntario no hay nada que te haga sentir esta sensación de apoyar. esta gente aún no han perdido la esperanza créeme no estaré mucho tiempo y algún día la paz llegara ese día espero con ansias ver a la gente partir a sus hogares escuchar a los niños reír.

Me gusto su cara de asombro cuando llegamos las estrellas estaban muy refulgentes y su brillo iluminaba completamente su cara yo estaba totalmente enamorado pero por otro lado me preguntaba si ella me aceptaría.

-esto es muy hermoso Nick! exclamo yo sin pensarlo la bese estaba pegado a sus labios sintiendo su sabor uno inexplicablemente adictivo ella no se molestó incluso parecía disfrútalo así permanecimos varios minutos cuando nos separamos ella estaba acalorada por el beso

-te amo si no se lo hubiera dicho tal vez mi corazón hubiera explotado pero era verdad

-yo también susurro a la vez que volvimos a besarnos esa noche las estrellas brillaban, el viento movía el pasto de la sabana y por fin pude sentir algo que ni los malditos mosquitos podrían interrumpir, un momento memorable junto con ella.

Mi tragedia comenzó cuando el equipo de salvación la envió a una expedición a una aldea un poco retirada del cerco de la ONU

-por qué tienes que ir allá proteste suplicándole que cambiara de opinión yo más que nadie sabía que ese lugar estaba ocupado por la F.R.U - ir sería un suicidio

-Nick es mi deber hay un grupo de refugiados allá necesitamos traerlos

Muy a mi pesar la deje ella me levanto la barbilla mirándome con serenidad- no te preocupes regresare-me lo prometió

-salió ondeando su mano despidiéndose de mi eso y mi calvario por esperarla afortunadamente me había hecho amigo de james el encargado de radio de la ONU no había nada que preocuparse el resto de la tarde no fue hasta noche que todos en la estación se pusieron como locos moviéndose de un lado a otro –james que sucede" estaba preocupado

-es magi esta siendo atacada junto al convoy

-james préstame uno de tus uniformes revolví entre su equipaje tratando de encontrar el pantalón y chaqueta camuflada me los puse y Salí como loco al almacén pasando por un militar, dentro había un rebollidura de soldados se dieron instrucciones subimos a los carros lo único que estaba en mi mente era ver a magi sana y salva tendría que sacarla de ahí y después de este país. kumaqui se llamaba la aldea habían disparos por doquier cada carro salió como loco hacia el edificio donde se suponía estaban resguardados.

Las detonaciones eran de ametralladoras pesadas incluso los disparos podían escucharse a varios metros cuando Salí apunte y dispare contra los rebeldes era como una película de acción los derribe en un segundo cuando vendes armas es indispensable como usarlas las radios sintonizaban los disparos, los diferentes pedidos de apoyo y de auxilio los rebeldes eran más que nosotros.

Las balas silbaban, la sangre rebotaba tenía algo de miedo pero no se comparaba con el miedo de perder a magi junte todo el valor recargue mi arma y entre al edificio dentro estaban todos los médicos y algunos heridos

-sargento debemos evacuarlos confundido hice lo que me ordeno el perro levante a los que pude llevándolos al blindado listo para su transporte los refugiados iban acabándose hasta dejar vacía la habitación.

-maaaagii grite pero nadie respondió

-sargento vámonos! de nuevo era obligado a obedecer pero algo me decía que aún estaba por ahí

Busque en cada habitación el fuego era tan intenso que las balas podían deprender los restos de vidrio de las ventanas

"dos minutos para evacuar" se escuchó en mi radio estaba desesperado pero luego me di cuenta de una sombra ahí estaba temblando bajo un escritorio.

-magi, ella se exalto asustada pero la tome del rostro para que me mirara fijamente –soy yo nick

-Nick gracias al cielo me abrazo y corrimos de ahí

-magi sal de aquí vamos-cuando subió al carro abrí fuego de cobertura con el resto de los soldados para disipar a los rebeldes que estaban tratando de taparnos el paso mientras los disparos eran incesantes ella vio a un niño con la frente sangrando tal vez fue su instinto pero no se lo pensó fue por él

-nooo magi regresa pero fue inútil contra su sentido común fue a rescatar a ese pequeño lémur

Tras de ella los zumbidos de las balas estaban sobre nuestras cabezas despedazando y abriendo orificios en las bardas cercanas, corri por ella a escasos metros y después de pasarme el niño una bala silbo abriendo su pecho me di la vuelta y mire como caia mientras la sangre manaba.

-maaaaaaggiiiiiiiiii la arrastre hasta el camión y salimos de ese infierno fueron dos horas mortificantes en el hospital, no sabía si sobreviviría pero si hacía falta tomaría su lugar sin pensármelo hasta que un doctor armadillo salió todo cubierto de sangre su cara no expresaba precisamente optimismo.

-ella está agonizando señor es mejor que se despida

Abrí lentamente la gabardina, el piso estaba rojo con unas cuantas gotas sobre la improvisada mesa de operaciones me acerque estaba sudorosa y le costaba respirar

-magi? Tenía miedo lo vi en su expresión su mano temblaba y se aferraba fuerte a la vida

-perdóname Nick –su voz estaba temblorosa sujete su mano acariciando su cabeza- no debí haber ido

-sssssshhhhh no hables magi tú no tienes la culpa te amo si lo sabes

-yo también te amo a ti Nick su piel comenzó a sentirse fría al mismo tiempo que le costaba hablar

-te amo volvió a repetir, mi rostro se endurecía por mantener la sonrisa mientras magi se desvanecía destilando unas lágrimas entregándose al inmenso abismo de la muerte pude sentir cuando se fue en silencio en paz no soporte más y rompí en llanto ella murió en esa tierra de nadie olvidada y enamorada esperando un futuro que jamás vería yo tenía el corazón roto y unas ganas de vengarme desquitándome con la sala de operaciones cuando un proyectil giro tintineando la recogí y me di cuenta de que era una bala de las que vendía yo mismo le había arrebatado la vida.

Renuncie a la familia a sus negocios mi abuelo me bofeteo los demás miembros me repudiaban eso no fue lo peor, lo peor era que se me impidió ver a mama nunca me di cuenta que la familia había dependido mucho de mí porque yo desviaba las investigaciones de importantes agencias que al año siguiente investigaron la familia Wilde la opinión publica los destrozo culpándolos de crímenes de guerra pero poco me importaba por que la culpa la tenía yo y ellos se jactaron de que yo era el único culpable. Jure que si algún día vendrían por mi aceptaría mi castigo aunque no sería suficiente para tantas masacres causadas por mis contratos pero sería algo.

/

-y eso fue lo que paso judy- mr. Big le conto parte de la historia de Nick un suceso que lo había marcado

-dígame señor big hay posibilidad de que se recupere? judy no podía imaginarse cuanto dolor había sentido Nick pero por alguna razón sentía que debía hacer algo

Mr big lo sentía también pero solo dio una negativa como respuesta –no

-pero no quiero que él se sienta así por algo que no fue su culpa

-señorita judy hay solo tres cosas que no se deben perder en esta vida. amor, amistad y familia

Él ya ha perdido a los tres ¿aún cree que hay esperanza para nick?

-si! yo aún soy su amiga y debo de salvarlo aunque caiga en el intento la determinación en judy cautivo a la pequeña musaraña que sonrió

-si estas dispuesta déjame mostrarte a alguien estaba esperando hasta que entro el juez Leónidas un juez de importancia en la capital cuando entro miro de pies a cabeza a hopps lo último que imagino era que ella fuera una coneja

-entonces es ella el león miro a big con incredulidad

-señor yo…..la coneja quiso interceder

-no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de ti hopps pero big y la policía te han recomendado lo que te vamos a decir es alto secreto.

Zootopia corre peligro al igual que el mundo los mas grandes criminales se reunirán pronto aun no sabemos sus planes del todo pero será algo grande Así que en los próximos dos años iras al campo de entrenamiento en Moscú haremos un equipo con Rusia e Inglaterra y queremos que tú seas parte de ello

-señor cual es la misión

-investigar a los mandamases del imperio criminalístico te ordeno que hagas todo lo posible por detener a los Wilde. era una oportunidad para saber quien habia incrimanado a su amigo y sin mas acepto

/.

En una habitación de la mansión wilde Un zorro rojo se ponía unos gemelos en las mangas de la camisa se ató la corbata al estilo Windsor la reviso y enseguida le siguió el saco uno de seda muy elegante poco después se escuchó un taconeo en el salón principal el animal se dirigía al comedor.

-hoy quiero mostrarles algo familia! Kitsune estaba feliz pero la familia estaba dividida

-lo que sea no me interesa papa clarisse aunque consiente estaba ausente ante cualquier acontecimiento que su padre le hubiera dicho sus ojeras por tanto llorar eran pronunciadas al igual que el evidente enojo hacia su esposo

-déjese de juegos Kitsune Michael no hacía nada más que no fijar la mirada a su esposa , aun con la vergüenza no podía extraer algo de perdón de su esposa así que decidió que era mejor prestarle atención a su hijo menor

-abuelo si es otro de tus negocios no me interesa Andy fingía pero tenía miedo de alguna ocurrencia del abuelo lo miraba con detenimiento tratando de predecir cualquier movimiento del viejo

-no se preocupen solo serán unos minutos, pasa indico al abrirse la puerta un zorro de traje negro entro a clarisse casi se le saltan las lágrimas al reconocer su rostro pero se contuvo pues algo había cambiado en el ya no era su hijo pudo verlo en sus ojos su mundo se estremecido cuando pudo distinguir el ojo que había cambiado de color era azul.

-Kitsune cómo pudiste Michael se levantó tomando del cuello a su suegro pero él sonreía victorioso de su cometido

-hermano eres tú? Andy no podía creerlo cuando Nick lo había mirado como a una basura sabía que había sucedido

Entonces Kitsune explico

-después de tantos años no creí capaz de que fuera activarse "la droga de la esclavitud" él se la coloco cuando niño yo simplemente la active pone uno de tus ojos de distinto color lástima que los efectos sean permanentes aun así el azul le queda bien

-maldito! La rabia de Michael estaba llegando a sus extremos estaba a punto de golpear a su suegro pero un puñetazo se le adelanto apartándolo de Kitsune

-gracias hijo Nick sin hablar hizo una reverencia a su abuelo

En el suelo Michael quedo anonadado su propio hijo lo había golpeado

-Nick aun me recuerdas? Clarisse tenía la esperanza de que algún rastro de su hijo aun siguiera dentro de ese corazón pero el aludido negó y la zorra se derrumbó quedando de rodillas

-mama! Andy la sostuvo antes de que su madre cayera rendida.

-familia les presento a "Liar" el nuevo líder de la familia espero que este incidente no tenga en mal concepto al señor Liar pero no se preocupen voy a procurar que lo entienda después de todo yo seré su consejero

-su titiritero dirás Andy se levantó desafiando a su abuelo había comprendido ahora que Nick ya era otra persona él tenía que defender lo que restaba de honor.

-maestro lo elimino las palabras de Nick eran automáticas metió su mano dentro del saco

-no déjalo mejor vámonos hay asuntos más urgentes- la impotencia la ira y la tristeza se quedaron en la habitación

-si no fuera porque yo también soy un criminal lo entregaría a la policía –Andy mascullaba la verdad

-no hay más remedio tenemos que sacar a tu madre de aquí y planear algo para detener a Nick y a tu abuelo

-pero papa es permanente

-no me refería a salvarlo a estas alturas ya no recuperaremos a tu hermano y si no hacemos algo cuanto antes ellos dos juntos harán añicos a los demás miembros los más honrados.

Era una decisión difícil pero tenía razón así que Andy se apuntó-entiendo cuenta conmigo.

/

Judy en un avion militar estaba de camino a Moscú pero su mente aun preguntaba por nick miro desde lo alto mientras se despedía en secreto

-volveré por ti Nick en su mano estaba la fotografía de la boda se aferró a ella fervientemente y un folder rojo en su regazo tenia el nombre de la agencia para la cual trabajaria

"Peregrine Falcons"

 **Ahora si se pone bueno judy no fue encerrada despues de todo al parecer hay algo mas grande no habra lugar a salvo para lo que se viene asi que es enviada para ir a formar parte de una policia mundial, kitsune al fin tiene su cometido y esclavizo a nick lavandole el cerebro con torturas y drogas la droga del esclavo es usada como ultimo recurso ante la terquedad de un miembro por no obedecer por eso toda la familia se estremecio cuando le vieron un ojo verde y un ojo azul a nick sin mas remedio ese lider parecia mas un sirviente.**

 **les agradesco a todos los que leen mi fic en especial a**

LADI JUPITER **gracias por tus comentarios si yo tambien odio al abuelo de nick pero ni modo el es mas astuto que todos los wilde juntos por judy no te procupes que su juicio solo era una cortina para esconder el veradero proposito de detener a los wilde pero tambien no todos los wilde son mafiosos algunos son honrados por eso michael y andy se movilizaran para protegerlos antes de que algo malo les pase solo espero que judy llegue a tiempo para ayudarlos.**

Yuki-Minyooki-chan **nick ahora esta encerrado en su subconciente recordando los momentos de su vida por desgracia perdio a alguien tan importante para el como lo es magi fue su primer amor por eso dejo de hacer los negocios de la familia pero hay mas en su pasado y tendra que aceptarlos y luchar con la culpa para rechazar la droga que le activaron judy aun esta enamorada de el pero quiere saber mas que nada su pasado oculto y limpiar su nombre de los crimenes que se le acusan**

 **gracias a todos los que me siguen y si hay algun comentario que me quieran hacer alguna sugerencia esta bien aceptada los quiero mucho y cuidense nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	5. Chapter 5 familia responsabilidad y futu

**_Familia responsabilidad y futuro_**

En zootopia hay tanta luz, emociones, alegrías y amistad, los animales presas y depredadores son amigos ignorando completamente la cadena alimenticia que sus antecesores seguían, ahora siguen las reglas de un mundo civilizado o eso era lo que se creía en la vieja historia los lideres presas tenían muchas preguntas que incomodaban o más bien exponían el peligro de convivencia con un depredador, todo se volvió un caos cuando una presa y un depredador fueron al ayuntamiento, nadie sabía sus intenciones pero firmes en su objetivo extendieron su solicitud querían contraer nupcias el rechazo fue lo primero que recibió esa joven pareja, un león amaba fervientemente a la oveja que se convertiría en su esposa y la oveja tenía la ilusión de saludar a su león esposo todos los días prepararle el desayuno, dormir y desvelarse todas las noches pero ambos bandos los repudiaban.

La revuelta estaba a punto de estallar Leónzales samson representaba la facción depredadora

-ya no estamos en los tiempos de obscuridad donde seguíamos nuestros instintos ahora somos civilizados ponemos limites a lo que hacemos. Dijo en un debate abierto todas las televisiones en las calles en los hogares todos los animales sin distincion veían atentos al resultado del mismo.

-¿entonces su hijo se detendrá?, la liebre Emily Rabbits saco su carta alterando las emociones de su contrincante, de la fracción presa tenía mucha influencia en el pueblo tenía la intención no solo de echar a los predadores sino de convertirse en la alcaldesa de la nueva utopía conformada solo de presas - ¿cree que frenara su impulso asesino cuando su novia sangre?, un rasguño es suficiente para desencadenar la sed de sangre no debemos permitir que nos engañen.

El debate termino en un empate o eso aparentaba ser sin embargo la inconformidad era de esperarse los animales presas arremetieron contra los depredadores al día siguiente samson Leónzales se sentía arruinado cuando en el diario las imágenes de los predadores atacando se defendieron pero eso dejo a varios heridos y un muerto era de esperarse que su contrincante tomara eso como su carta del triunfo.

-papa te encuentras bien- el joven león detrás del escritorio estaba preocupado un poco temeroso de la reprenda de su padre que más que alentarlo lo humillaba parecía como si le dieran excusas para hacerlo.

-y cómo crees que me siento todo por lo que he trabajado, todo se ira al caño si no fuera por ti y tu estúpida oveja novia jamás hubiera sucedido esto

-pero papa?

-no quiero oírte si quieres casarte con ella ya sabes de sobra que no lo apruebo, se retiró dejando un complejo de inferioridad e impotencia y dudando de sí mismo incluso pensó buscar alguna oportunidad de resolver todo, la tomaría sin dudar, y solo por esa vez la oportunidad se lo encontró a él, un amigo de años escucho la conversación estaba al tanto de la situación e invito al joven Leónzales a su casa, ambos tenían una partida de ajedrez.

-perdone joven pero no pude evitar escuchar que su padre lo subestima demasiado comenzó el señor zorro moviendo su alfil hacia delante.

-no es nada es que las elecciones lo están volviendo loco nada más, el león movió el peón dos casillas delante

-es muy desmotivador quedarse sin amigos no es así joven Leónzales

-a que se refiere

-me imagino que usted y su futura esposa deben de tener dificultades y eso es lo que más acongoja a su padre. Kitsune había acertado en el clavo cuando el león desvió la mirada

-las cosas son difíciles nada mas no hay razón para separarnos.

-yo también lo creo joven -la respuesta de Kitsune sorprendió al leon, había alguien que pensaba diferente, alguien que lo comprendía- en esta nueva ciudad cada quien debe de ser lo que uno quiere ser.

-pero cómo? mi padre ha hecho todo lo posible pero aun así, suspiro – es imposible

-nada es imposible joven Leónzales, la solución estaba frente a ti.

-como?

-no pregunte como, mejor pregunte cuanto le costara

-dinero no tengo señor

-oh jajaja modesto hasta en su risa movió a la reina dando un jaque al rey contrario –el dinero mueve personas, el poder mueve al mundo, lo único que quiero es tu favor permíteme actuar a mi antojo y que hagas vista gorda a todos mis asuntos por lo demás no te preocupes yo lo resolveré

-muy bien acepto, jamie Leónzales era muy joven pero sabía muy bien lo que ese amigo representaba y que hacer un trato con los Wilde era un trato de toda la vida.

-cuando lo hará?

-solo pon atención a los noticiarios tal vez encuentres algo interesante, así ambos se despidieron

Dos semanas después Rabbits amaneció muerta en su apartamento la causa envenenamiento por gas había dejado la perilla de la estufa abierta y ella exhausta fue a dormir nadie noto la marca del el fino moretón en el cuello causado por un hilo el pelaje cubrió las huellas de la estrangulación el detalle era mínimo pero con unos cuantos dólares lo hicieron pasar por alto en la autopsia. El inesperado suceso fue la oportunidad para que los muros entre las presas y los depredadores se vinieran abajo uniéndolos, también fue el comienzo de una candidatura la del gran alcalde jamie Leónzales hijo del unificador que contaba con el favor de los Wilde por desgracia su noviazgo con Emily bellwether no duro mucho pero ella se conformó solo con ser su asistente eso la hacía feliz aunque con un poco de amor lastimero por parte de jamie por qué el poder lo estaba cambiando.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Clarisse estaba sentada en el porche de la modesta casa de campo con la vista perdida los ojos empañados cansados de llorar pedía al cielo a la vida suplicaba por que su hijo volviera a la normalidad apunto de un colapso nervioso no podía soportar la realidad solo en su mente vagaban algunas ilusiones Nick jugando a la pelota riendo, sonrió pero la visión se desvaneció tan pronto como su sonrisa.

-Nick te amo tanto, con fuerza presionaba sus dientes tratando de controlar las inmensas ganas de llorar pero no estaba sola Andy tomo su mano.

-Andy? Que sucede cariño y tu hermano no lo puedo ver por favor llámalo quiero abrazarlo

-mama- con el dolor en su pecho no podía soportar ver en ese estado a su madre pero también él lo extrañaba así que con palabras firmes con la certeza propias de él le dijo –lo traeré de vuelta mama solo espera un poco más.

-perdóname hijo a veces siento que no te he amado lo suficiente como a tu hermano

Andy negó con la cabeza –nunca me sentí así mama porque Nick es el mejor hermano del mundo si no hubiera sido por el tal vez no hubiera tenido el derecho de llamarte mama

-cierto aun así quiero que sepas que te amo Andy, pero Nick ha sacrificado tanto para ofrecernos mucho por eso quiero que cuando lo veas le digas que todos, lo estamos esperando

Michael salió con unas maletas dándole indicaciones a la sirvienta de los cuidados de clarisse no podía ver a su esposa a los ojos por la vergüenza de haberlo perdido pero clarisse nunca lo vio de esa forma

-querido vas a salir? pregunto para detenerlo

El no quiso darle la cara así que se alejó lo más rápido posible pero una frase lo detuvo

-te amo eso conmovió a Michael que se tiro a sus pies llorando

-perdón no pude recuperarlo, si me odias no te lo reprochare, si quieres que desaparezca tampoco me negare pero perdóname fui un mal padre y un esposo terrible perdóname

-no te odio como podría si te amo eres el padre de mis hijos y mi amor incondicional solo te pido que lo traigas de vuelta para de nuevo ser la familia que nunca pudimos ser después de todo quiero envejecer contigo, a mi lado. Clarisse tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente y ambos padre e hijo se pusieron en marcha. Detrás clarisse sentía que el viento podría ser el único que llevara sus suplicas.

/

La nieve marcaba el rastro de una familia de zorros que estaba siendo perseguida la razón era secreta y el tiempo marcaba una desesperación silenciosa habían despistado a sus agresores pero no por mucho pues es sus brazos estaba su hija temblorosa llena de miedo unos pasos se escucharon y la empujaron hacia el callejón

-sasha corre y salva tu vida! Le suplico el padre una zorrita que ignoraba lo que sucedía no quería dejarlos

-no papi, mami no quiero alejarme la pareja la abrazo como si fuera el último momento enviándola a esconderse tras ese cajón metálico de basura ambos padres corrieron pero les habían sorprendido por la espalda, un lobo gris salió de la nieve olfateaba su objetivo su nariz se movía escandalosamente desenfundando se su boca esa hilera de filosos colmillos dispuestos a destrozar.

La jovencita cerro los ojos recordando los momentos cuando viva feliz en una casa grande con su padre y madre hasta que sus familiares los fueron a visitar su padre discutió con esas personas un anciano y un joven pariente zorro que le sonreía, pronto se dio cuenta de que esas personas habían planeado un asesinato y ella fue sorprendida espiando convirtiéndola en un testigo peligroso.

La sangre broto de su padre el lobo persecutor le dio un disparo en su hombro

-donde está la niña Iván- el zorro lo miro haciéndole entender que jamás le diría pero eso fue otro motivo para que el lobo agresor le apuntara a la madre

-escoge Iván tu hija o tu esposa que es lo más importante para ti? El zorro se encontraba en un dilema pero claro estaba que jamás le daría el paradero de su hija por mucho que sufriera no tenía opción

-lastima apunto el lobo en la cabeza de la zorra presionando lentamente el gatillo

Sasha no pudo más y saliendo de su escondite

-para! Grito la niña sujetando fuertemente a su osito miro al lobo volviendo a gritar- déjalos en paz

-vaya con que ahí estabas -desde un principio el asesino no tenía tal intención de malgastar una bala pero al mirar a la niña tenía entendido que debía asesinarla, apunto firme abriendo los ojos como un psicópata –muere!

Sasha cerro sus ojos fuertemente pero el arma nunca se acciono no hubo ningún disparo y la sangre teñía de rojo la nieve el lobo yacía inerte en el suelo con la lengua de fuera y los ojos abiertos.

Desde un kilómetro de distancia el humeante cañón del rifle y una silueta se movía despejando la nieve del techo de un edifico una franco tirador galgo se sacudió la nieve del abrigo de peluche retrayendo el cerrojo liberando el casquillo usado

"objetivo derribado familia a salvo" reporto por la radio –ahora te toca a ti colita de algodón dijo para sí misma mirando hacia el palacio de invierno ruso

Las múltiples habitaciones una sombra se movía rápidamente escapando de la policía llevaba consigo dos bolsas el zorro más buscado de Rusia kalashnikov estaba siendo escoltado por seis mapaches fuertemente armados se dirigían a la puerta trasera hasta un corredor donde los esperaría un automóvil

-rápido hay que moverse ya! coloco las dos bolsas en la cajuela y el automóvil salió despavorido dejando desconcertados a los presentes

-alto! Al escuchar esa voz los mapaches dispararon despicando con sus armas los contenedores de basura habían gastado hasta la última bala dejando un silencio sordo fue cuando salto era una sombra que le tumbo con una patada todos los dientes de las encías al primer mapache sacando su pistola derribando a los seis restantes con el estruendo de una desert Eagle con una puntería de miedo haciendo saltar la sangre, la furia acabo apuntando firmemente su arma en la cabeza de kalashnikov que impresionado levanto las manos

-qué bueno es volverla a ver señorita hopps lástima que estas circunstancias no sean las más alentadoras para conversar e invitarle un café- judy guardo su arma acercándose al zorro que tenía la confianza en vencerla uno a uno vaya error un golpe seco en el estómago le saco el aire y lo puso de rodillas, la coneja prosiguió aplicándole una llave que lo azoto contra el suelo colocándole por ultimo las esposas.

-de hecho señor k no hay mejor momento que este para conversar y del café no se preocupe ya nos las apañaremos

En el interrogatorio el golpeado zorro ruso no abrió la boca ni por presión ni por miedo ni siquiera un trato jugoso le aflojo los labios k tenía una reputación pero por nada en el mundo el perdería la lealtad podía ser un maldito pero al fin y al cabo un perro de su amo

-ves esto! judy le mostro unas fotografías de él haciendo tratos con Kitsune Wilde –dime cuál es tu relación con él, -k se mostró apático ante las acusaciones solo a presentar desinterés y un poco de indiferencia pues lo que dijera no importaría porque había alguien a quien más lealtad le tenía y estaba dispuesto a mantenerla si eso le cuesta la vida

-sabes cuál es tu situación aquí kalashnikov una liebre ligeramente más alta que judy llego jalándole la corbata y el cuello al zorro callado –estarás en prisión muchos años y por cada año yo tratare de hacer tu vida miserable.

Kalashnikov rio con sorna a carcajadas escandalosas tranquilizo su risa y poco después dijo –no lo detendrán

-a quien

-pronto lo sabrán y la puerta se cerró y lo hecho, hecho estaba

Cuando se encerró al delincuente de renombre el mundo hizo oídos sordos ningún periódico, ningún noticiero lo anuncio era sin duda una victoria vacía y mientras caminaba por la helada avenida sukoi judy se colocó en una cabina de teléfono presiono varios botones y la cabina se convirtió en elevador llevándola a una base de operaciones sus orejas conejales se pararon al escuchar un sonido débil de aplausos y silbidos que se escandalizo después de abrirse las puertas, todo el conglomerado de animales le aplaudían "judy, judy, judy" su nombre se había convertido en leyenda entre los anónimos y se había ganado no solo el respeto sino la admiración de todos los oficiales depredadores presentes.

-felicidades oficial hopps -se acercó en un scoter eléctrico un ratón de unos centímetros –este es tu momento

-pero señor director yo no hice nada.

-eso crees dime que miras aquí el diario era de la mañana siguiente en primera plana en letras grandes decía "AFRICA EN PROCESO DE NEGOCIACIONES DE PAZ" –tú lo lograste judy salvaste muchas vidas has hecho la diferencia apresando a ese bastardo

-pero aun no me he acercado siquiera al verdadero culpable judy sentía que nada de eso tenía valor si no se arrancaba de raíz el problema habían sido dos años de esfuerzo, buscando indicios de la inculpabilidad de Nick, pero su nombre entre los detenidos era desconocido pues todos hablaban del embustero solo uno le dijo un nombre el más importante de todos "liar el zorro de un ojo verde y azul"

-judy reúnete con tu equipo y vengan a mi oficina

-si señor-judy después de festejar se dirigió a los vestidores cuando abrió la puerta de su casillero un poco arrugada al fondo estaba un poco despintada la fotografía de Nick junto a ella sin sentirlo una lagrima sin emociones rodo por su mejilla el entrenamiento sin duda la había hecho dura pero por dentro lloraba solitaria no pudo encontrar nada que pudiera usar para liberarlo su familia tenía un gran conglomerado criminalistico era un hecho de que el probablemente fuera culpable pero al recordar su dulce sonrisa el corazón le decía que no había mentira.

-ya, ya, deja de llorar colita de algodón ya aparecerá algún indico solo se paciente aún quedan muchos años más para investigar- sasha llego y la abraso frotándole la espalda siempre pensando en positivo animaba a judy ofreciéndole su amistad –espero que cuando lo liberes me lo presentes

-gracias sasha siempre eres de ayuda en estos momentos

-solo sasha y que hay de nosotras- cassidy una diminuta rana le ofreció un pañuelo –llevamos dos años de estar juntas y no me has dicho de ese muchacho

-que chismosa eres cass, ash perdona judy ya sabes que estamos contigo Giselle era la ardilla que siempre seguía las reglas pero dentro de lo que cabía las rompería sin dudar para salvar a alguien

-es mejor que nos preparemos el jefe nos quiere ver. Kimihue la pantera se acercó parecía no interesarle nada pero la verdad estaba preocupada por judy habían pasado muchas cosas pero jamás nadie la había salvado como lo había hecho judy le había impresionado esa coneja que nunca se rendía juntas todas ellas formaban el equipo de reconocimiento.

Peregrin falcons es una agencia secreta creada por otras agencias conformada por agentes de todo el mundo judy exhalo para después abrir la puerta donde un ratón la esperaba junto a un conocido amigo big que salto de emoción al ver a la madrina de su nieta tan recuperada y vivida

-judy cielo que bueno es volverte a ver la musaraña tomo las manos de judy después de dos largos años la coneja parecía como nueva más fuerte y recuperada

-hola señor big contesto con cortesía la musaraña manoteo

-olvidemos las formalidades llámame solo abuelo ben por cierto mi hija te manda saludos, tu ahijada también está creciendo tan rápido ya hasta le dan ganas de conocerte

-yo también ansió volver judy esperaba también ir a visitarlo pero todo tendría que esperar pues al lado de big con ese aire altivo Leónidas un juez importante de la capital había llegado para hablar con el equipo de judy.

-oficial judy hopps vengo por ustedes mire esto por favor- en una habitación obscura una pantalla mostro unas imágenes.

Eran fotografías de varios funcionarios de alto rango todos tenían una característica en común eran presas habían sido asesinadas de una forma en la que todos parecieran meros accidentes pero no era coincidencia.

-ayer- continuo Leónidas cambiando a una fotografía donde un zorro de un ojo verde y un azul era seguido por una multitud de predadores que lo aclamaban.- este tipo anuncio su candidatura a la alcaldía de zootopia después de eso muchos funcionarios se oponían a su candidatura la razón de todo esto, es esta –cambio de imagen a un folder de iniciativa para el congreso

-la iniciativa para separar a las presas de los depredadores colocando a todas las presas en un nivel inferior, a qué nivel? Quien sabe, pero ha habido rumores de esclavitud quieren hacer esclavos a todos los que no tengan garras ni colmillos

-por qué harían eso zootopia está fundada en los principios de libertad paz y justicia Giselle se levantó un poco confundida

-eso no es todo, cuatro meses atrás un agente encubierto nos envió esto- el león cambio a una nueva diapositiva era un buque con varios contenedores todos repletos de armas, -creo que quienes están detrás de todo esto no solo quieren hacerlo por las buenas incluso utilizaran la fuerza, las bandas delictivas se han hecho más fuertes en los barrios atemorizando a los pobladores presa

-y la policía? Inquirió la pantera

\- la policía ha tenido un número considerable de bajas y las pandillas así como algunos líderes criminales están aliados no sabemos por qué pero hay alguien un nombre se hace llamar liar o común mente como el embustero tiene mucho que ver con los Wilde.

-y que quiere que hagamos nosotras cinco solas- cass podría parecer una rana muy inocente pero también era alguien que tenía cubierto todos los ángulos

\- que detengan a este embustero sospecho que el nuevo candidato está detrás de todo esto este tras las rejas

-quién es?

-por las imágenes me imagino ya lo conoce la agente hopps fue su compañero oficial en el pasado todas voltearon a ver a judy La coneja no tenía palabras dudaba que ese fuera su amigo después de todo no se parecía en nada era como si fuera otra persona en un cuerpo conocido.

La chica galgo sentía que algo no le cuadraba-todo eso suena genial pero con todo ese apoyo criminal dígame como los atraparemos exactamente si hay ojos y oídos atentos.

-ya lo pensamos el señor big y yo, entraran de encubierto serán una nueva familia criminal amiga de big que viaja a zootopia para tener un futuro judy estará al frente serán conocidas como la familia pomelo

\- no me gustan las toronjas la ardilla retrajo los labios pues pomelo era el relativo de toronja

-con sus habilidades no me cuesta imaginar que estarán dentro en poco tiempo, si no quiero que se "encarguen" -todas saltaron impactadas pues solo eso significaba que tendrían que acabar con él.

Sasha y kimihue no tendrían problema con eso pero y judy

El celular de Leónidas sonó en medio de la explicación el numero parecía desconocido pero no le preocupo siquiera sospechar de quien sería, con su dedo toco el touche de contestar

-hola? Fue un segundo después de hablar cuando el móvil exploto en su cien esparciendo la sangre y los sesos por los suelos

-señor ¡! Exclamo judy pronto los controles las computadoras y las luces se hackeaban dejando un desconcierto en toda la institución.

-a la armería rápido! Ordeno inmediatamente el director cuando abrieron las puertas y la confusión estaba en todo unas cuerdas cayeron al piso y en ellas se deslizaban disparando un comando de zorros aniquilando a cuantos podían judy se cubrió y las balas rebotaron dejando huellas en el marco de la puerta.

-maldición! Sasha les disparo con su nueve milímetros en los ojos a dos enemigos que iban por ellas la galgo sin duda era la más precisa.

-señor- kimihue sujeto al director y big escondiéndolos en sus ropas

–judy! , yo y kimihue les abriremos paso hasta la sala de computadoras así que no dejen de avanzar, judy no se lo pensó dos veces tomo a la rana y la ardilla cuando se lo dijo sasha Corrieron a toda prisa por un pasillo la sangre teñía de rojo cada lugar, al llegar recibieron el apoyo de todos los agentes predadores mientras cass y Giselle resolvían el hackeo a toda velocidad posible los predadores agentes resistían el fuego con sus pequeñas armas al regreso de judy con mejores.

-cinco minutos para llegar a la armería apresúrate cass- judy estaba casi llegando a la puerta cuando salió disparando uno de los zorros de negro. Judy junto toda su fuerza en su puño golpeándolo hasta levantarlo del suelo dejándolo fuera de combate

-ya estoy aquí cass date prisa! Dijo por el comunicador

-no hago milagros judy estoy haciendo todo lo posible pero nada parece responder

-ahí- señalo Giselle la ardilla encontró el gusano causante de la filtración abrieron varias ventanas pero para desactivarlo necesitaban una contraseña ambas la rana y la ardilla se miraron desconcertadas pues un error les costaría la vida de todos pero el tiempo se acababa no resistirían mucho y el hackeo estaba en un 85% y avanzando la coneja en ese momento vio al zorro que anteriormente habia golpeado tratando de moverse ella lo tomo del cuello le quito la máscara y lo volvió a golpear

-cuál es la contraseña?- el zorro le sonrió -Nickholas Wilde-menciono, el mundo de judy se estremeció al escucharlo, el enemigo aprovecho para sacar su arma de la cintura apuntando a la coneja dudo por un momento pero luego redirigió el cañón a su cien disparándose.

-por qué lo hizo -el desconcierto de judy aumento más- porque alguien se quitaría la vida, que razón sería tan poderosa

-judy me escuchas" Giselle hablo por el comunicador – hay una contraseña no podemos desbloquear el virus- dentro de la sala de computadoras uno a uno los agentes iban cayendo

-judy me escuchas"

-tal vez sea mi imaginación pero intenta con esto "Nickholas Wilde" la ardilla escribió casi completo el nombre su dedo temblaba en la última letra del teclado pero confiaría en sus los instintos de su jefa así que sin pensarlo la oprimió completando y la computadora acepto todos los sistemas estuvieron en línea tan pronto posible activando los protocolos las armerías y las defensas

Al abrirse las puertas judy tomo el arma pesada en sus manos con unas cintas de munición

-abran paso- se escuchó un grito- la puerta parecía despejada y los intrusos corrieron a ella al mismo tiempo, los zorros se vieron todos sorprendidos cuando la m- 50 se acciono judy los mato a todos en cuestión de segundos destrozando los huesos y la carne de sus agresores pasado el incidente y recuento de daños les quitaron sus máscaras sus caras tenían esa sonrisa de conformidad parecían que estaban preparados para morir.

Por casualidad el ratón pasó por ahí

-señor? Judy quería respuestas al igual que el director pero los dos sabían de quien era el que los habían mandado en uno de los hombros de los caídos tatuado con tinta roja el símbolo de la familia Wilde un kanji de Kitsune

-haremos recuento de los daños y tendremos que ver cual fue nuestro error pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por que mañana saldaras a zootopia si de verdad piensas que los Wilde son capaces de esto entonces debemos detenerlos.

-entonces jefa que haremos? Pregunto la galgo

-la familia que salvamos? han dicho algo

-solo la niña que tiene el mismo nombre que yo jefa

-y bien

-Leónidas era el objetivo, ahora ya no hay nadie más que defienda zootopia

La coneja recordó por breves momentos alguien tan astuto y habilidoso una persona que podría ser agradable y humilde a la vista pero letal y tenaz para alcanzar su objetivo y esa persona podría ayudarles.

-eso no es del todo verdad hay alguien más.

/

Andy recordaba…

"vamos hermano hay que ir a la cima rápido ven"

Eran inseparables haciendo travesuras sin fin en los arboles soñando que conquistarían el mundo juntos

"oye Nick tu siempre estarás a mi lado no es así"

"¿de que estas hablando Andy? ¿Somos hermanos no es verdad? Estaré ahí cuando me necesites no lo dudes socio"

Todo era diversión y juegos hasta que una noche lluviosa en una habitación contigua los adultos discutían con sus padres, yo abrazaba a Nick tenía miedo. En la discusión se escuchaba que los hermanos debían ser separados y uno tenía que ser el que sirviera al otro las protestas de mama era inútiles

-por favor no lo hagas papa esto estoy dispuesta a todo pero por favor no los separes de nosotros

-se podrá hacer algo? no es así señor Kitsune?- mi padre por desgracia no hacia pesar su palabra y no es porque fuera un cobarde pero siempre trataba de persuadir y no de imponer sus decisiones

-los dos no pueden ser los líderes de la familia entiéndelo uno de los dos tendrá que servirnos y el otro no.

Yo tenía miedo pero Nick estaba decidido se puso de pie y sin vacilar salió hacia la luz donde nuestros destinos serian decididos.

-yo seré tu sirviente abuelo deja que Andy sea el heredero- papa y mama estallaron en furia mirándole pasmados

-no lo permitiré Nick tu eres mi hijo –mama lo sacudió de los hombros para hacerlo entrar en razón pero la decisión fue tomada

-no ya no lo será! Desde esa noche Nick durmió en una habitación diferente ya no podría llamarlo hermano por algún tiempo pensé que él me había guardado rencor pero.

Una mañana

"buenos días joven amo su abuelo me ordeno prepararle el desayuno espero que lo disfrute"

Había decidido pedirle disculpas aunque carecía de valor para decírselo él ya lo sabía pero igual no lo decía siempre me lo hacía entender con sus acciones.

"haber di aaaahhhhhh"

Nick Sostenía cada bocado en su mano para dármelo en la boca yo lo comía un poco sonrojado pero después de probarlo note que estaba muy delicioso

"te gusto yo mismo lo prepare"

Su sonrisa fue lo único que necesite para comprender que seguíamos siendo hermanos.

Volviendo a la realidad…..

Andy detuvo el freno frente a un edificio parecía que ya los esperaban los centinelas rinocerontes que custodiaban la entrada abrieron la puerta dentro no había muchos muebles solo muchas personas Michael conocía algunos y otros que jamás habían visto de nacionalidad diferente se presentaron todos eran Wilde eran los que aun conservaban la integridad eran muchos a su parecer pero pocos para hacer de frente a la amenaza de su hijo y el zorro plateado

-bienvenidos Andreas y Michael Wilde- un robusto zorro del sur los convoco a todos solo para un motivo –iré al grano debido al reciente ascenso de nuestro falso líder mientras ustedes se dirigían aquí todos hemos tomado una decisión, Andreas tú debes de ser el verdadero líder

-yo? ¿Cómo? no sé cómo podría yo hacerlo…..

-el poder de Kitsune y liar es muy fuerte pero si nos unimos todos aquí tendremos la fuerza suficiente para hacerles de frente solo necesitamos un líder alguien que nos guie y por quien estemos dispuestos a morir.

-pero porque yo….Andy dudaba de sí mismo pero luego recordó cuando sus piernas temblaron en ese instante en el que Nick decidió por su cuenta ser poco menos que un sirviente sacrificando su hermandad ahora si quería salvarlo tendría que dejar los miedos atrás y juntar todo su coraje para traerlo de vuelta además se lo había prometido a su madre

-de acuerdo cual es el plan.

/

Cuando llego la limusina a la mansión una coneja vestida de blanco bajo, su mirada en alto y su semblante serio se adaptaba muy bien al rol que debía llevar no tenía que demostrar por ningún motivo algún signo de debilidad ante su anfitrión menos ante la presentación pues ahora era conocida como una mafiosa importante un instrumento letal y que ofrecería sus servicios a una de las familias más imponentes de zootopia.

Con tacones altos un sombrero que cubría su rostro, erguida y seria caminó a la puerta principal acomodándose los delicados guantes en sus manos.

Su arrogancia hacia denotar en los guardias respeto

Su caminar era sensual pero rígido

Su maquillaje la hacía lucir como una mariposa enigmatica

-por aquí no! –Se interpuso en su camino un gorila resoplando, ambos cruzaron miradas sin ceder un centímetro el uno o el otro pero el gorila le indico –es por ahí- el primate le mostro un pasillo empedrado hacia el jardín –la esperan en la sala

la casa era muy grande más de cómo lo había recordado el jardín estaba remodelado con arbustos de rosas y un estanque recién construido pero en el centro había un árbol de cerezo que hacia caer sus flores flotando en el agua se detuvo a mirarlo por unos instantes, cuando las ramas floreadas se movieron en el puente del estanque un zorro en traje giraba con sus dedos una diminuta flor a judy se le acelero el corazón al reconocerlo sus piernas temblaban y su respiración la sofocaba quería gritar a todo pulmón su nombre quería abrazarlo y saber que le había pasado estos dos últimos años.

 _ **hola a todos perdon perdon se que les prometi pronto, aveces el tiempo es tu enemigo bueno ahora tendremos un poco mas de judy y nick si se que tendran otros nombres pero "liar" es como su apodo como lo conocen a nick en el bajo mundo y nickholas wilde como el politico.**_

 _ **desde que vi la pelicula siempre supuse que bellwether queria a leonzales pero como este esta ciego de poder no ve a la oveja con otros ojos eso me inspiro para hacer el sexto cap donde visitaran a bellwether en prision la razon quien sabe solo digamos que bueno solo lean el siguiente cap**_

 _ **no quise hacer tan larga la estancia de judy en rusia pero tiene un gran equipo dos hackers de altura como la rana cassidy y la ardilla Giselle ademas de una entrenada pantera seria y peligrosa kimihue ah tambien esta sasha una galgo francotirador muy precisa ademas de mejor amiga de judy juntas atraparan a liar o el embustero como se acomoden y desenmascaran a kitsune espero que tengan suerte.**_

 _ **andy siempre habia sido inseguro desde niño por fin comprendio que si debia recuperar a su hermano tendria que ser fuerte tomando las riendas de la familia que estan en contra de su abuelo asumiendo las responsabilidades que le costaran.**_

 _ **LADI JUPITER gracias por tu comentario por desgracia judy aun piensa que nick esta encerrado pero este encuentro tiene otra parte, andy creo que tendra intenciones de contactar a judy cuando se entere que esta en zootopia ya sabes de sobra que clarisse la quiere como su nuera espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. y gracias a todos los que me siguen espero tener sus opiniones y que este fic sea de su agrado de nuevo perdon por la demora.**_

 ** _un abrazote y nos leemos luego_**


	6. Chapter 6 yo tambien te amo

**_YO TAMBIEN TE AMO….._**

Lo último que recuerdo es… bueno…. La verdad no valdría la pena hacerlo ya nada me ata a este mundo, he mentido, traicionado mi presencia es dolor para otros incluso las palabras que menciono son falsas es mejor así seguir en la nada en la obscuridad encadenado a este subconsciente de mi cabeza, las responsabilidades fuera de mi ahora están allá afuera cubiertas por mi falso yo, gracias a la droga de la esclavitud ya no soy yo, espero no darle más vergüenza a mama, espero que Andy sea un mejor líder y papa….. Espero que el este bien junto a mama.

En ese vacío infinito obscuro lleno de sombras atado con cadenas brillantes estaba el verdadero Nick resignado a su destino no deseando nada levanto la mirada suspirando por algo de aire fresco pensando que solo eran deseos que no valía la pena desear, para que', para quien, nadie lo esperaría no tendría el valor para decirle a su madre a la cara cuantas veces mentía, para dar la cara al mundo que lastimaba era mejor así.

Otro zorro idéntico a él pero de ojos azules y traje se formó de las etéreas tinieblas con una sonrisa socarrona paseándose entorno a el

-hola Nick ¿te sientes cómodo? liar parecía la única persona con la que conversar siempre se encontraban cada vez en la meditación en el templo de su abuelo

-que es lo que quieres liar- el zorro aludido le señalo un punto en su pecho un destello de luz que no podía obscurecer

-aquí hay algo que no me ha entregado Nick, ¿no recuerdas nuestro trato? me desharé de tu persona todo quedara olvidado, descansa amigo y deja que yo me encargue.

Liar lo libero de sus cadenas tendiéndole la mano para que se lo entregara era pequeña, pero muy poderosa la luz que manaba esa gema que traía en su pecho era el espejo que le mostraba las expresiones de su amor, judy sonriente, sonrojada, enojada, divertida, atrevida, soñadora, capaz y decisiva era lo único que Nick atesoraba estaba a punto de entregársela cuando cambio de parecer,

-por qué no puedo quedármela es… solo este pedazo no es nada solo déjame vivir con el.

-no puedes recuerda, que no tienes a nadie….. Argumento el zorro de traje presionando una vez más para que se lo entregara

-si no tengo a nadie entonces por qué sigue en mi corazón, sonrió nervioso

De pronto un destello un recuerdo refulgente ilumino toda la obscuridad cambiándola a una noche de estrellas era la escena de ese molesto techo pequeño hasta las fotos que forraban la pared de la madriguera llevaba consigo en brazos a una hermosa coneja de vestido rojo sosteniendo un ramo de rosas la acomodo en su cama arropándola con sabanas a punto de retirarse el zorro rojo escucho un susurro no´ más bien las palabras de algo que lo estremeció una frase que dejo huella en su ser.

"te amo Nick"

-ella me está esperando…. Dándose cuenta de algo importante camino dejando en desconcierto al aguazul malévolo que exploto en rabia volviendo todo como estaba

-y que harás´ le dirás todo, tú no eres un buen tipo, tú no tienes a nadie, tú eres un farsante. Al mencionar eso ultimo Liar lo detuvo por un segundo él creía que había triunfado pero Nick estaba decidido

De espaldas dijo- tal vez tengas razón soy un farsante, tal vez no tengo a nadie

Liar sonrió –pero…

-el amor que siento por judy es real y tengo que decírselo corrió pero deinmediato el suelo se abrió y Las cadenas de nuevo aparecieron atándolo lucho pero era inútil, Liar lo tenía donde quería

-no saldrás de aquí nunca más esta será tu prisión para siempre, liar se quedó perplejo al ver la risa de su prisionero

-judy me sacara de aquí y tu desaparecerás

-que te da tanta confianza

-tú no eres nada para esa coneja –respondió airadamente mientras liar se retiraba desprendiendo odio dejando atrás una luz que no podía desvanecer la obscuridad

Mientras Nick esperaba contemplaba la esperanza de su llegada la de su amada

-yo también te amo judy….

/

Este es un minicap por que no se me había ocurrido nada aún estoy en mi fabriquita de ideas así que por favor no desesperen Nicky y liar producto de la droga de la esclavitud se encuentran peleando en el subconsciente Nick esta prisionero por tantos malos recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados pero aún guarda algo importante el amor por judy que lo mantendrá en pie hasta que lo rescate y mencionarle que la ama , liar esperaba tener el control de toda la personalidad de Nick sin embargo no esperaba tal revés eso significaría que solo tendría controlada solo de una parte de Nick eso es un inconveniente muy malo porque el desaparecería.

Doy gracias a todos los que me siguen y también a los que se dan una vueltecita por aquí me gusta que les guste mi historia

SirDaniSkywatcher304 espero que este pequeño cap. te guste estoy muy ansioso por saber cuándo será el encuentro de judy y Nick, también espero que no haya sido muy tardado seguiré con el siguiente cap. lo más pronto posible porque habrá alguien del pasado, villanos redimidos, encuentros inesperados y una coneja que dará de que hablar en zootopia

LADI JUPITER gracias por tu comentario la verdad espero sorprenderte aún más Nick corresponderá a los sentimientos de judy aunque las cosas se ponen difíciles el zorro tiene total confianza en su amor y pronto sabrán por qué?

"Algunos ya saben quién soy otros no saben de qué soy capaz Belly era mi nombre y todos en zootopia lo conocen porque una vez quise destruir el equilibrio de presas y depredadores y ahora lo salvare"

Este es un pequeñito avance adiós y nos leemos luego


	7. Chapter 7 doce horas

**_Doce horas empezando desde hoy_**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho zootopia ya no era el lugar que parecía ser, los señalamientos de prohibido presas o "no predadores" estaban atiborrando las calles, marcando las líneas de un conflicto silencioso que se encendió con una iniciativa de ley, las presas poco a poco estaban siendo acorraladas, agredidas por los predadores que las querían fuera en las noticias era alarmante ver las protestas y la división de muchas especies que habían fraternizado ahora ya no se podía decir que las presas y depredadores Vivian en paz alguien se encargó de poner a los depredadores en el pináculo de la olvidada cadena alimenticia.

-Por qué, que´ les debemos a las presas para que las respetemos que les da derecho a ser iguales no, yo no me rebajare a darle cuentas a alguien que es inferior a mi"

Nickholas Wilde el empresario y reciente político proponía una iniciativa que les haría recordar su lugar a las presas.

-las presas, son débiles, tontas e ingenuas nuestro lugar como superiores ha sido desplazado por culpa suya" y ahora han tomado más terreno que antes….

En una mesa de cristal frente al estrado del ayuntamiento nickholas Philip Wilde puso un dispositivo unido a una correa, algo que se había olvidado y recordado por las últimas personas que lo habían usado.

-eso es…. La gente se escandalizo poniendo a todos a murmurar lanzándose miradas acusatorias los unos a los otros creando un gran desconcierto y un aire en desconfianza

-este es un collar de impulsos eléctricos conocido como E.A.M.C o más bien un collar de control animal

-pero ya no lo usan los predadores-exclamo una suricata reportera escandalizada -es imposible no me puedo imaginar a alguien usándolo

-señorita Hanna verdad? De la news zoo, Qué bueno que expuso el punto, ¿conoce la carta de Aesopo?

-si por supuesto señor diría que todos en este lugar la conocen

-entonces, si sabe que consiste en que nadie ni depredador ni presa deben de agredirse ¿cierto? de ser así las medidas serían estrictas para el agresor

-si señor así es-contesto firme y confiada de si la conocida reportera de noticias

-entonces me podría explicar por qué la mayoría de las medidas punibles son propuestas para depredadores y no para presas

-eso es ridículo señor Wilde, las presas, bueno jamás había escuchado algún crimen por alguna

\- ahora quiero que mire esto- desplazo una diapositiva era de un pequeño león que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno sus moretones eran visibles y algunos vendajes daban señales de huesos rotos.

\- su nombre es Jim fue hospitalizado por recibir una brutal golpiza de unos búfalos, el inocentemente cachorro de león se acercó a mirar a un pequeño Búfalo y bam! Recibió su merecido ¿no?. Nick desplazo otra diapositiva esta era de una hoja de despido,

-La dueña de este despido es Natalie ella es una coyote que trabaja, bueno trabajaba en la central de teléfonos futuro que al enterarse de su reciente embarazo la despidieron saben por qué? Por qué la mayoría de gente que trabaja ahí son gallinas, desplazo nuevamente, un gato tenía un vendaje en su ojo izquierdo –se llama nekoge, este un humilde señor que trabaja toda la vida pescando para mantener a su familia, fue atacado por unas garzas pesqueras casi pierde su ojo de no ser por que accedió a entregarles su producto sin condición él hubiera perdido la vista, ahora dígame señorita Hanna , cuales son las medidas jurídicas para una golpiza, un despido injustificado y la pérdida de un ojo no las veo mencionadas en la carta de Aesopo son casos que llevan estancados algunos años ,pero si dice que una mordida ,un arañazo incluso un comportamiento salvaje tienen más años que la vida de los culpables.

-las presas y depredadores conviven si esa es la idea pero yo no soy el único que sabe la verdad, quien además de mi piensan que las presas no se aprovechan de tal situación, las líneas de presa y depredador nos separan y por mucho que nos esforcemos no haremos que nuestros instintos desaparezcan incluso, vuelvan aquellas medidas que jamás imaginaríamos tomar este collar fue en el pasado la muestra de la debilidad de los predadores que no supieron poner en su lugar a las presas Incluso la mayoría de aquí colegas legisladores son predadores.

De nuevo la audiencia se escandalizo aventando insultos por parte de ambos lados el lugar era un caos total que estaba llegando a graves consecuencias Liar veía con gracia el suceso qué lo llenaba de un gran placer las presas suponiendo en mayoría no eran nada comparado con los predadores, que incitaban miedo y horror pero una voz calmo todo ese escándalo.

-eso es una gran mentira ¡zootopia jamás caerá tan bajo!- se exalto levantándose de su lugar piggles Sharon una cerdita representante de Little roddentia

-no señorita Sharon es tan real como la última vez que se decidió, por presas, usar este collar sin consultar a los afectados los depredadores que en tal caso revocaron la afrenta como muestra de lo superiores que somos

-eso es ridículo, que piensa hacer encerrarnos a todos en jaulas?

-no es ridículo pero estoy dispuesto a retirar a cada presa y sus anuncios de "no" de este lugar díganme porque no puedo bostezar en un lugar público es acaso que mostrando solo mis colmillos estoy atacando a alguien

O no gruñir cuando tengo que hacerlo no puedo evitarlo señora Sharon está en mi naturaleza y algunas presas estarán de acuerdo de no estar cerca de los predadores, tienen miedo lo comprendo por esa misma razón quiero que zootopia solo sea un lugar para depredadores y las presas vayan a lugares más propios para ellos

-esta consiente de que en zootopia las presas superan seis a uno en población señor Wilde

-si Sharon también estoy consciente del peligro latente en un encuentro desafortunado entre un ciudadano gato y un ciudadano ratón

Después de acalorado debate los periódicos tenían a nickholas Wilde en los encabezados como el ganador. la propuesta "salvaje" comenzaba a dar sus frutos las encuestas estaban por las nubes aceptándola incluso algunas presas de muy mala gana apoyaban su iniciativa las cosas iban de mal en peor por los muchos negocios que se comenzaban a desplazar y barrios que vacíos de gente presa se retiraban, todo por el nuevo conglomerado que el futuro alcalde tenía planeado hacer en Little rodentia sin apoyo piggles se quedaba sin opciones y sin palabras pues Little rodentia era un pueblo pequeño uno por el que dedico muchos años a servir a su gente a mantenerla segura darles voz pero después de todo solo defendía a pequeños roedores gente pequeña que no tenía mucho peso en la política.

/

Prisión de Phoenix.

La correccional estaba en su hora libre los prisioneros hacían lo que querían para ejercitarse, platicar, estudiar. era un lujo de tiempo que pocos disfrutaríamos pero que la corderilla aprovecharía sosteniendo un diminuto libro de leyes recargada en la pared devoraba página por página, tenía la intención de conseguir un empleo como abogada empezar de cero era lo ideal hasta que el guardia golpeo los barrotes de su celda.

-bellwether tienes visitas dijo tajante el oficial cerdo esperando a la reclusa escoltándola hasta la sala de visitas.

La oveja volteo hacia la ventanilla confundida pero al darse cuenta de la persona frente a ella hizo una mueca de desprecio a su alentadora visita que era nada menos que su captora tomo la bocina y contesto sarcástica

-oh pero miren nada más es la oficial que me puso aquí, dime que quieres y lárgate que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer

-bellwether no me culpes por tus errores yo no fui quien quería convertir a zootopia en un caos- reprocho la coneja pero la cordera siguió sarcástica

-sí, tienes razón, oh espera un momento ya es un caos sin mi ayuda, dime ese nickholas Wilde no es el inseparable amigo tuyo ah por cierto felicítalo por mí que está a la cabeza en las encuestas.

Judy no quería creer que ese animal fuera su compañero no podía imaginárselo pero era verdad al parecer no sabía nada de el.

-entonces debes de saber de sobra cuál es su iniciativa

-si lo sé, esa porquería está mal redactada yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo -se mofo bell limpiandose las pesuñas

-iré al grano bellwether necesitamos detener a este político- judy apretó fuertemente el teléfono esperando a que no dijera su nombre pero la reclusa la sorprendió testaruda

-te refieres a Nick la coneja apretó fuerte su puño

-eso es imposible yo sé que lo condenaron a veinte años de prisión

-y donde rayos estabas cuando lo liberaron acaso te fuiste de vacaciones !él es nickholas Wilde¡ el zorro que te ayudo a ponerme a mi aquí

-pero cómo? Judy estaba impactada pero no se dejó llevar por sus emociones ya que lo primordial era que la oveja aceptara trabajar con ella

\- probablemente por buena conducta

-eso no importa-sacudió su cabeza-¿nos ayudaras?

-no –dijo tajante aspirando un moco de la nariz mostrando desinterés y desgana

-bueno si cambias de opinión puedes llamar a este número la coneja le extendió una tarjeta pero a Emily no le importaba en lo más mínimo incluso después de irse la partió en dos y la tiro al cesto de la basura volviendo a su celda volviendo a su libro.

"y bien" las chicas la esperaron hasta que abordara el automóvil

-no quiso ayudarnos

-oh eso sí que es alentador dijo sarcástica sasha- y dime que haremos ahora jefa el tiempo se nos acaba y tenemos una cita con los mandamases de los Wilde, big arreglo todo y tenemos hasta las cinco

-déjame pensar un minuto sasha tal vez hagamos algo en poco tiempo- judy trataba de pensar en quien podría ayudarles

-y díganme de donde sacaremos un político que nos ayude sonó preocupada Giselle mientras kimihue inmutable encendía el auto para ponerlo en marcha

El móvil de judy sonó un tono de gaselle contesto era cass que se estaba encargando de instalar el puesto de operaciones en el complejo departamental de judy

"jefa intercepte unas llamadas mientras estaban ausentes, según esta grabación" le mostro una gráfica de audio –"Kitsune está doblando la guardia al parecer sucederá algo grande hoy"

-gracias cass la escuchare después de que hagamos algo con lo del político que nos respaldara

"seguirá aun el plan original jefa"

-me temo que si cass. Leónidas de alguna forma supo que él era el objetivo nos dejó instrucciones en un sobre que traía consigo y hay que acatarlas

"bien entonces seguiré con la búsqueda y por favor mándame a esa ardilla holgazana para que me ayude a conectar esta telaraña de cables que me está volviendo loca"

-claro en un momento

-a quien le dices holgazana verde lampiña se exalto la ardilla

"cállate y ven a ayudarme pelos de zanahoria"

-ya vasta las dos tenemos ahora serios problemas que resolver y mucha ropa que comprar

/

Mansión Wilde

En el templo zorruno las veladoras iluminaban el rostro de ambos zorros uno de ellos meditaba, el otro solo estaba ahí como una piedra inmóvil, perdido en un abismo.

La droga de la esclavitud no era un simple veneno sino un antídoto claro contra la voluntad tus movimientos tú mente y tu cuerpo no se predisponen más allá de obedecer a tu amo enterrando tus emociones hasta el subconsciente ese era el objetivo de Kitsune desde el principio dominar a los que se le oponían Nick fue un gran nieto lo pensó pero por mucho afecto que le tuviera no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, solo podía aprovechar su talento para persuadir a las masas así que lo volvió un títere que le decía que hacer y cómo hacerlo todo en su discurso era Kitsune quien le hablaba desde un comunicador.

Kitsune lo recordó tan vívidamente Nick era el líder nato supo superar a los demás ganando no solo respeto sino admiración pero en algún lugar del camino tal vez pensó en que su nieto seria idéntico a él, alguien que ejerciera el poder con mano dura pero Nick siempre tenía esa debilidad por su madre portándose generoso y servicial con los demás cuando debía ser duro y estricto

-señor, un zorro lo interrumpió moribundo había caído desde el techo le sangraba lo que le restaba de brazo mutilado –señor

Kitsune se puso de pie observando a su subordinado como una cosa asquerosa que se había topado en el camino –que es lo que quieres

-perdón fallamos en el asalto señor yo fui el único que sobrevivió para avisarle el aludido torció la boca pensando, un poco frustrado por el fallo de la misión pero para el solo un inconveniente de poca importancia

-esto es malo dijo un lobo que estaba cerca de ahí –si las demás agencias se dan cuenta….

-señor que haremos si los agentes deciden investigarnos echaran todo a perder comento un tigre

-tranquilízate seguramente Leónidas a estas alturas debe de estar muerto eso valdrán de algo o no?

-si señor lo pusimos frio antes de que todos mis camaradas murieran contesto débilmente el subordinado

-entonces dijiste que nadie sobrevivió?

-si señor contesto con una cara sombría el subordinado- detrás del moribundo un león le coloco el cañón de la escopeta en la cabeza, un destello y una explosión esparcieron la sangre cerca de ese recinto sagrado, Kitsune se dirigió a su títere

-Nick, no respondió, Nick acaso no me escuchas el aludido seguía con su falsa meditación que Kitsune confundía con signos de rebeldía hasta que se lo recordaron

-señor su nombre es liar dijo un lince

-cierto tienes razón, ¿Liar? - el zorro rojo abrió sus ojos y se levanto

-haz los preparativos ayer escuche que tu hermano pronto nos visitara, lo recibiremos cordialmente como a este incompetente miembro.

-si señor contesto monótono saliendo de esa habitación

-Kitsune es envidiable – desde las sombras salió un perro en traje su hablar era sereno había llegado desde el capitolio –como le haces para que sea tan obediente porque no me lo prestas

-es mejor que no lo sepas además tú no tienes amigos mucho menos aliados por que debería confiártelo

-cierto entonces por qué confiaría yo en ti, espero que no hayas olvidado tu parte del trato o la parte de tu poder que me corresponde cuando todo esto termine tenemos un negocio pendiente

-lo se balto cunnighan es muy valiente de tu parte presentarte por el vicepresidente Wolfgang

-no! solo estoy cubriendo unos asuntos que él no debe cubrir.

-pronto habrá elecciones y zootopia será nuestra a cualquier precio. Aseguro el longevo pero dentro de todo esto había otro propósito

-entonces lo harás de todos modos verdad Kitsune? El perro le daba cuerda a su reloj mientras veía la cara de rencor de su socio que frente a él se frotaba el cuello una marca invisible que lo había dejado traumado

-me vengare de todas las presas que me hicieron usar ese collar- la ira de Kitsune su recuerdo era profundo, sus ojos reflejaban claramente el odio incansable- si no va a ser por las buenas será por las malas hare de esta ciudad un infierno hare de esta ciudad mía.

/

La oveja sostenía temblorosa el anillo que había encontrado, el grabado hacía llegarle muchos recuerdos que había tenido junto a él. Cuando se conocieron, las incontables veces donde ambos sonreían, las distintas primaveras en días de picnic y los otoños donde se calentaba en sus brazos hacían una pareja perfecta envidiable fiel y amorosa pero ese anillo se lo dio en invierno cuando nadie más la esperaba, en casa después de un agotador día de trabajo ella miro alrededor aparte de la fría soledad estaba la profunda obscuridad.

Al dirigirse a la cocina para encender las luces dentro había un destello tenue al mirar un poco más unas velitas iluminaron el rostro de su amado sosteniendo un pastel de cumpleaños de tres leches su favorito, solo el recordó su cumpleaños las lágrimas de felicidad no pudieron contenerse mientras el sonriente león le hacía apagar las velas, inmediatamente después le presento el regalo que al desenvolverlo con sus delicadas pezuñas la oveja callo un gemido de sorpresa una pequeña cajita que solo podría significar una cosa, estaba emocionada , el corazón se le acelero incluso el león se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura para pedirle solo una cosa.

"quieres ser mi esposa"

Un si fue lo que la emoción la llevo a decir pero Nunca sucedió y el recuerdo siempre le atormentaba era algo a lo que se aferraba algo que no quería que se fuera porque de que otro modo su vida no tendría significado Y ahora después de tanto tiempo parecía como si el fantasma del tiempo le estuviera pasando un mal momento solo pudo recordar una cosa más…

"estas seguro así quieres terminar" las gotas de lluvia que caían ese día podían disfrazar las lágrimas de la oveja empapada, detuvo a su ex prometido después del rompimiento.

"es mejor así bellwether después de todo nada hubiera salido bien" el león se retiró en su limusina perdiéndose en la niebla

La ovejita tenía el corazón roto pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse así era ella incluso comenzaría de nuevo cargando consigo ese anillo como recordatorio de no confiar en nadie más pero por dónde empezar todo estaba mal incluso tal vez no podría seguir.

Pero esta vez con la creciente amenaza de Nick, bellwether pensó enmendar todo lo que había hecho le pidió al guardia una llamada

Suspiro hondo marcando a un número desconocido no el que le había dado judy, si saldría de ahí seria por sus propios medios

-Samuel? soy yo Belly ¿me recuerdas?

"oh Belly cuantos recuerdos" sonó emocionado el interlocutor

-si perdona necesito algo, me puedes hacer un favor

"Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga" escucho atenta la voz del otro lado

-gracias Samuel. En la vida hay amigos que te amaron tanto que darían lo que sea por ti pero Samuel era especial

/

Central acacia

Corrían de un lado para otro en las zapaterías y boutiques probándole vestidos zapatos y algunas chácharas de fantasía parecía un ambiente solo para chicas lo malo y solo un detalle había, todo lo que compraban era para judy ninguna de las que la acompañaba estaba contenta con la idea hasta parecía que la matarían excepto kimihue que no era muy allegada a estas cosas para su buena suerte se quedó en el auto mientras sasha y Giselle veían con envidia vestidos y zapatos por los que la asesinarían,

\- ser mujer es algo de temer, judy al parecer se daba cuenta de ello se sentía como modelo en pasarela mientras sasha exprimía con furia una lata de refresco hasta partirla en dos y Giselle sorbía con rabia la soda

-y bien que tal me veo! Splash! Termino mojada de soda después de salir del vestidor, arruinando ese vestido blanco

-perdón se me resbalo dijo riendo Giselle

-maldición esos zapatos los vi yo primero no es justo coneja, refunfuñaba la galgo cargando las bolsas

-pero no son de tu calzado sasha además a judy se le ven bonitos!- expuso la ardilla ya casi era hora de irse asi que judy le parecía bien compensarlas

-bueno creo que será todo aún nos queda algo de dinero así que podremos comprar algo más ¿qué les gustaría? los ojos se le empañaron a las acompañantes abrazándola

\- gracias judy

compraron algunos dulces de nuez y los zapatos que tanto le gustaron a sasha cuando llegaron al edificio de la coneja noto un mercedes aparcado en la entrada no les pareció nada sospechoso así que entraron

-cass te trajimos las moscas de fruta que tanto te gustan –entonaba la voz la ardilla notando que no había contestación todas desenfundaron.

-enserio nadie pensó ir desarmada al centro? La pregunta de Giselle era un poco ingenua todas rodaron los ojos ignorándola

Al fondo había murmullos escuchándose un vaso que se quebró, todas se alertaron quitándole el seguro a sus armas

-puedo ayudarlas en algo? Un leopardo las sorprendió activando los reflejos de todas

-señor…. Quien es Usted que hace aquí este es nuestro apartamento dijo extrañada kimihue

-por favor déjenme presentarme yo soy… el leopardo quedo silenciado por una ardilla que lo reconoció en el momento

\- Samuel Curttys, noventa y nueve medallas al mérito, mejor soldado de los A. S, cuarenta y ocho corazones purpura, dieciséis misiones completadas de salvación en el extranjero y cinco medallas de honor además es nuestro actual ministro de defensa, señor –Giselle se puso helada en posición de firmes saludando al oficial de alta posición jerárquica todos estaban sorprendidos hasta el leopardo de tan increíble contestación. Todas saludaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta

-vaya no pensé que alguien se fijara en mi carrera pero bueno no es para tanto descansen

-ministro de la defensa? que hace alguien como usted aquí las chicas sospechaban que algo estaba pasando a mayores de otro modo de qué forma alguien tan importante vendria

-bien ya está limpio el leopardo tomo su bastón caminando trabajosamente y coloco los trozos en la basura suspirando mirando de frente al equipo que estaba llevando esta mision

-señor si no es mucha molestia….

-me han informado que zootopia está en peligro, asi que vine para darles apoyo

-pero que tiene que ver usted en todo esto señor se cuestionaba sasha las agencias en si no conocían Peregrin falcons mucho menos la inteligencia de estados unidos pero el leopardo siguió con su propuesta de ayuda

\- vengo a asignarles a alguien la oveja salió de entre las sombras apenada e insegura se acomodándose las gafas –ella es Emily bellwether una amiga sin igual

-con que tú eras la que fuimos a ver a la prisión judy tenía razón no pareces nada amenazante sasha estaba convencida en no fiarse de ella

-he venido por que judy tiene razón debemos detener a Nick afirmo la cordera poniendo un pie al frente

-y como se supone que haremos eso ya las votaciones serán en tres dias alego la pantera

-bueno al parecer creo que no hay oposición en esta contienda, yo planeo lanzar algo en contramedida propuso bell

-explícate…..

-hay que hacerla candidata a alcaldesa- todos se sobresaltaron de la idea de judy

-estás loca! Exclamo sasha –mirala estuvo en la cárcel y además…

–piénsenlo debemos de hacer más tiempo Nick quiere deshacerse de las presas legalmente pero aun así las presas aun superan a los predadores eso nos da una ventaja

-pero judy él se deshace de la competencia deberías saberlo

-lo se sasha por eso nosotras la protegeremos es nuestra única esperanza

-señor Curttys espero contar con su apoyo?

-lo siento es lo único en lo que puedo apoyarlas si meto más mis manos en esto tal vez quede involucrado en algún escandalo

-pero señor nosotras cinco no podremos defender a bell

\- tendrán apoyo, acabo de llamar a un amigo tal vez también lo conozcas su nombre es Andreas Wilde ayer me dijo que esta noche atacarían a Kitsune pero le platique de nuestro plan de hacer una mafia falsa para recuperar zootopia y el acepto.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando entrar a un zorro rojo con las misma tez de Nick un poco más pequeño judy le sonrió y ambos se abrazaron comprendiendo el dolor del otro

-judy recuperemos a Nick… la coneja asintió. Todo parecía que la unión de fuerzas iba a resolver la situación de zootopia pero también podría significar su caída un solo paso en falso y todo se derrumbaría por el creciente poder de Kitsune

\- pero hay otros asuntos pendientes ¿Belly? Saco a fuera el último punto a discutir

-oh me toca oh si, se aclaró la garganta la corderilla–hay un objetivo secundario, cuando llame a Samuel me dijo que Kitsune planea no solo tomar zootopia sino a la nación entera de animales su objetivo es el presidente Mark Deer

Todos estaban impactados con la noticia- el día de las elecciones el presidente vendrá con el vicepresidente oso Wolfgang Otto a observar el resultado de las encuestas hay rumores de que planean asesinarlo de esa forma Otto tomaría el cargo de presidente. Otto siempre ha sido muy discriminativo con las presas incluso puede ser que indirectamente haya metido la cuchara en este asunto de la propuesta salvaje.

-entonces hay que darnos prisa y no dejar que ese día llegue

-yo me retiro si se enteran de que estuve aquí seré sospechoso de algo así que nos vemos, Belly me acompañas -la corderilla lo ayudo como pudo ya que el leopardo cojeaba haciéndole difícil caminar por los pasillos.

Calmadas un poco más las cosas Giselle fue al cuarto de cómputo donde la rana tecleaba con los ojos desorbitados

-ya se fue el jefazo- la rana al fin pudo respirar en su cuarto,

-yo también me marcho Andy había discutido con judy que el resto de su familia estaría a sus órdenes en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar pero primero tenía que hacer los preparativos

-Andy lo lamento no pensé que Nick fuera a…Andy hizo un ademan que le indico a judy que ni lo mencionara

-él no es Nick, judy hay algo que debes saber Nick fue, esta esclavizado sus movimientos y sus palabras no son verdaderas debido a una droga

-una droga? Serán los aulladores no puede ser…

-no pero si es verdad tengo a gente trabajando para neutralizarla pero no han encontrado una solución no sin matarlo

-creo que tengo a un tío que podría encontrar la cura- la coneja y el zorro se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien provenía la solución bellwether ahora era parte de su equipo asi que tendría que confiar el ella.

Les quedaban solo dos horas para reunirse con el jefe de los Wilde sin duda tenían que demostrar una apariencia imponente judy sería la líder de la mafia falsa así que la vistieron con un vestido rojo corto una bolsa y algunas joyas zapatillas rojas y maquillaje

-y bien como estoy –todas asintieron con la cabeza incluso Giselle pensaba que había hecho un gran trabajo con las sombras el rubor y engrosándole os labios con labial pero alguien no estaba muy convencido

-muy bien si quieres parecer prostituta barata- bellwether expuso su punto- debes demostrar poder lujo y bravuconería no sexualidad, mira les mostrare

El maquillaje lo dejaron como estaba haciendo algunas correcciones cambiando a un vestido blanco elegante unas medias negras zapatillas de tacón puntiagudo y un sombrero y guantes además de una cartera de mano que la oveja había traído junto a unas joyas de oro verdaderas, que la decoraron como a una dama.

-bien ya está- las chicas estaban asombradas cualquiera que la viera diría que era una empresaria o una mujer de negocios

-creo que me siento rara-judy en ese disfraz tenía que usar pupilentes de colores en este caso verdes

-ahora tienes que olvidar quien eres por que en unos minutos serás Escarlet pomelo la nueva y más peligrosa criminal que ha llegado a zootopia para quedarse con todo

-y ustedes que harán le colocaron un micrófono discreto en la oreja

-nosotras te diremos que hacer solo sigue el plan

/

Contrataron una limusina para su transporte la pantera kimihue condujo cautelosa evaluando el camino por donde pasaban no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo había más gente delincuente que de costumbre por los barrios que transitaban la mayoría pequeños predadores como zarigüeyas, mapaches, perros y chacales atentos a los movimientos del vehículo algunos hasta haciendo llamadas y mensajeando avisando de su entrada al territorio.

Se detuvo frente a las rejas donde unos mapaches salieron iban armados hasta los dientes impidiendo el paso todo era preocupación y nerviosismo la tensión de las invitadas hacia bajar sus manos hasta donde sus armas estaban ocultas esperando a que el mapache en la caseta recibiera las ordenes

-que sucede porque no nos movemos –dijo susurrando sasha que acompañaba a judy de guardaespaldas –tengo un mal presentimiento

-si en un segundo señor –el mapache colgó levantándose de su asiento llego hasta el vehículo empuñando su ak y golpeo dos veces el cofre –déjenlos pasar- todo fue rápido y no hubo problemas

-maldición esto me está volviendo loca. Refunfuñaba la galgo

-tranquila sasha recuerda lo que nos dijo bell ella se encargara del resto

Desde el micrófono…

"camina erguida orgullosa mira como basuras a aquellas personas peligrosas ellos no saben quién eres así que no será difícil ponerles una cara arrogante"

Camino por todos esos ojos que la miraban como un trofeo algunos hasta se acercaban a mirarla directamente

"exige alza la voz "le explicaba bellwether haciendo uso de su extensa experiencia tratando con personas de poder

-quiero ver a Kitsune ahora-ordeno a los guardias de la puerta estaban perplejos mirándose uno al otro

"no desvíes la mirada ante un oponente mayor eso te expondrá y sabrán quien eres

Cuando el gorila golpeo el suelo miro con sus ojos penetrantes a la coneja que también no desapartaba la mirada, la tensión podía sentirse judy estaba muerta de miedo por dentro pero no cedió más que el gorila que le abrió paso –la están esperando

-estoy adentro- dijo desde su comunicador

"bien ahora dirás lo que yo te diga entendido" desde la improvisada oficina de operaciones bellwether observaba lo que miraba judy desde una diminuta cámara

"donde esta sasha"

-la deje atrás no le permitieron entrar… la voz se le fue a judy cuando lo miro en el puente de ese lago artificial era ¿Nick?

"judy, me escuchas judy" por un momento la coneja ignoro todo sentido caminando lentamente, las palabras no podían explicar ese sentimiento que le asfixiaba que le hacían un nudo en la garganta y que le aceleraba el corazón la mente le traicionaba haciéndole olvidar su propósito cambiando a escenas donde ambos estaban solo ahí felices y riendo pensando en cuan maravillosa era la vida acompañados pero su perspectiva cambio cuando esa sonrisa falsa forzada se esbozó en su rostro los ojos de diferente color denotaban locura y desconfianza falso en todo aspecto sin duda no era él desde ese momento en el que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba segura de que era Nick y nada de ello daba constancia de que lo fuera

-señorita pomelo bienvenida a la mansión Wilde espero que el recorrido no haya sido un inconveniente- judy retomo su papel y levanto su mentón haciendo caso omiso de sus halagos

-no lo pude creer hasta verlo señorita pomelo –Kitsune estaba asombrado había recibido en su casa a todo tipo de criminales pero nuca pensó en recibir a una criminal conejo

-pues la sorpresa es mía por tan calurosa bienvenida –apunto judy a los hombres armados con la mirada

-de ellos no tiene que preocuparse solo son desechables, se le ofrece algo un poco de vino o un café

-le pediré vodka - el sorprendió zorro se rio amablemente de la petición –pediré que lo traigan inmediatamente el longevo chasqueo movilizando a sus mucamas

-Me han dicho que usted es recién llegada también mencionaron que tiene mucho poder monetario verdad y bien dígame cuál es su propuesta señorita pomelo

-propuesta? Yo no vengo a proponerle nada- perplejo Kitsune volvió a preguntar mientras la coneja se ponía cómoda a probar las uvas que estaban en una charola frente a ella

-entonces para que pidió esta reunión si no es para negocios

"dile que tenemos el poder de hacer lo que queramos" le contesto bell desde el micrófono

-señor tengo la capacidad de hacer lo imposible posible

-de eso no me cabe duda por eso está aquí ¿cierto? Kitsune entro en más desconcierto mirando a su marioneta sospechando de la invitada

-Kitsune solo vengo a pedirte un favor

-favor? Qué clase de favor quiere una visitante que no quiere negociar

-quiero que dejes todo y que te largues el viejo zorro plateado la miro soltando una sonora carcajada una que incomodo a la coneja que le sonreía mirándolo fijamente

-lo dices en serio verdad.

-por supuesto este territorio me pertenecerá así como otros mas

-y dígame que pasaría si decido matarte ahora Kitsune saco un revolver apuntándole presionando lentamente el gatillo cuando escucho un grito y un animal tropezándose por la prisa

-señor una zarigüeya entro alarmada era el camarero que de pronto encendió el televisor-mire

En las noticias un revuelo estaba ocurriendo en central estepa distric

"en las noticia de hoy el ayuntamiento nombra de candidata a alcaldesa a Emily bellwether"

-unas palabras para el invicto nickholas Wilde- la leopardo le acerco el micrófono y la cordera comenzó con tez tierna

-toma tu iniciativa enróllala ponla en una bolsita y métetela por el….. Bueno tú ya sabes.

-señorita bellwether, soy reportero de la Thomson diaries - cómo describiría a las presas es cierto que los predadores son superiores

-ser superior eso es algo tonto incluso pensar en comparar fuerzas no sería suficiente para decir que somos más que superiores juntos en armonía apoyándonos unos a otros viendo hacia delante hacia un futuro donde la paz entre ambos presa y depredador o más bien será de las personas vivan pacíficamente, estaré dispuesta a borrar esa línea donde nadie es inferior a nadie apoyare una nueva política a la unión lo que propongo es una reorganización con esto! El papel en la mano de bellwether comenzaba a adquirir interés.-mi propuesta "moral de los animales" es una contramedida a lo que el señor nickholas tiene en mente, por que dividir a los animales en presas y depredadores cuando juntos seremos imparables.

La gente estaba convencida de las palabras de la cordera que inspiraba esperanza y unión, la multitud comenzó a rugir de entusiasmo. algunos predadores cerca la escucharon convenciéndose de que juntos eran más que solo animales eran… personas. Los predadores que no querían reunirse con las presas recordaron cuantas veces vecinos, compañeros de trabajo amigos y familia actuaban juntos sin distinción ayudándose unos a los otros. Cerca en una estación de bomberos operada por perros salieron a las calles gritando su nombre -bell, bell, bell….. Su nombre era coreado haciendo un ruido ensordecedor todas las miradas estaban puestas en la nueva candidata los periódicos también se levantaron haciendo preguntas incluso la reportera del noticiario se enterneció

"snif seguiremos informando"

-maldita sea- Kitsune irradiaba furia destruyendo con la pistola la pantalla –que diablos es esto quien rayos eres tú la coneja con una sonrisa socarrona le dijo –solo una mafiosa recién llegada –tomo de un trago el vodka que recién le habían servido de una forma cínica

-te matare! Apunto el cañón hacia la coneja cuando su contador personal también salió presuroso sudando frio deteniendo al iracundo longevo

-señor las cuentas de panamá, islas caimán se están vaciando!

-qué demonios estas diciendo- kitsune no daba con lo que estaba sucediendo la laptop tenía el marcador en progreso vaciando la cuenta en millones que Kitsune tenía la certeza que estaban a salvo de cualquier estafa

-ya hablaste con los banqueros hablo con su desconcertado contador

-si señor es una especie de hackeo que no pueden parar es decir legalmente están extrayéndolo todo cada número es un céntimo

-esta es obra tuya- Kitsune tenía la mano puesta en el gatillo dispuesta a matarla

-si lo haces como les pagaras a tus matones ¿con vino y café?

-deja mi dinero en paz o sino…..

-o sino que Kitsune, déjame decirte algo las presas no somos tontas débiles ni ingenuas somos mucho más que eso y si no salgo de aquí con vida jamás veras un solo centavo te lo aseguro, ahora tengo que marcharme o si no se vaciara tu cuenta.

-que es lo que quieres

-todo! Quiero que te hagas a un lado y cuando todo esto acabe te mandarte al infierno judy tomo su cartera su sombrero miro justo a los ojos de liar

Justo antes de irse el falso Nick le dijo unas palabras

-esto no se quedara así coneja te encontrare y lo pagaras te lo aseguro

-yo también espero ansiosa ese momento- liar se quedó helado de su respuesta y el marcador se detuvo fue cuantiosa la perdida y los alaridos de furia podían escucharse hasta donde la limusina desapareció

-que le hiciste jefa sasha estaba sorprendida

-solo lo hice pagar un poco por lo que le hizo a mi Nick

-mi Nick? Kimihue pillo a la coneja sonrojándose levemente esta

/

Los dos dias consecutivos la familia Wilde resguardaba el edificio departamental por todos lados con armas proporcionadas por Curttys, los siguientes debates acalorados fueron ganados por bellwether que sorprendentemente iban ganando más fuerza más animales iban integrándose rápidamente a su candidatura ya no eran presas ni predadores eran personas Kitsune no podía calmar su temperamento y liar estaba comenzando a pensar que era ella la que le había mencionado su contraparte.

-aquí esta judy- bellwether llego con un renombrado científico retirado su antiguo cómplice Cornelio sheepard que le mostro un pequeño estuche de mano con dos ampolletas de color rojo y una píldora de cristal azul

-este es el antídoto, la sangre que me proporciono el señor Andreas fue la correcta es muy compleja la droga de la esclavitud incluso yo no pude descubrir todos sus secretos, pero si pude descomponerla

-sé que no es muy propio pero gracias señor Cornelio sin usted seguramente no tendríamos oportunidad de salvar a Nick, pero por que la píldora azul este acaso no es

-si es una píldora de aullador la droga de la esclavitud al ser disuelta paraliza el corazón la adrenalina no es suficiente para reactivarlo así que lo único capaz de hacerlo es el aullador pero no será necesario si soporta el antídoto.

-mañana será el día en el que todo estará en juego solo espero que Nick vuelva después de eso necesito su ayuda no lo lograremos sin mi compañero.

El contador comenzó a marcar los minutos de la larga noche esperando el amanecer de un enfrentamiento no solo político sino de toda una ola de caos que estaba a punto de venirse.

En los muelles las bandas criminales se preparaban para un asalto armado a gran escala era un rebollidura de cajas llenas de municiones y rifles hasta que un torpe mapache choco su montacargas con un contenedor cilíndrico levantando una esquina de la sabana que lo cubría

-oye idiota cuidado- el tigre capataz lo reprimió ordenándole que volviera al trabajo la leyenda del trébol nuclear fue cubierta nuevamente

-estas seguro de que puedes armarla el tigre miro abajo a esa comadreja temerosa que asentía temerosa

-si señor puedo crear cualquier bomba la comadreja tenía sus razones pero el sudor frio delataba preocupación y nerviosismo.

-entonces date prisa con las tres y esta última, no olvides poner todo en su lugar sino ya sabes que le pasara a tu familia

-claro señor… contesto mientras volvía al trabajo.

-y bien ya casi está todo listo?

-si señor Kitsune todo ardera mañana

-perfecto aseguren la ruta de escape quiero ser el primero en ver la destrucción de zootopia.

/

No sé qué dirán pero seguramente han de estar enojados porque me tarde pero bueno que se le va a hacer n.n aquí les traigo un cap. mas preferí que bellwether los ayudara sinceramente sentía algo por Leónzales pero la traiciono judy pudo hacer de frente ante un oponente formidable Kitsune no solo se sintió ofendido sino humillado por una coneja también el momento de que Nick regrese está cerca, añadi al cordero que creo el aullador tambien hay alguien que, se que no lo refleje pero Samuel ama a bellwether solo que es muy serio para admitirlo se esconde tras una cara de amabilidad y dureza acompañada de caballerosidad pero de no ser por bell tal ves no hubiera ganado todas sus batallas.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

SirDaniSkywatcher304 espero que sea de tu agrado amiga pienso en liar como la lucha mental del fracaso la obscuridad en nuestros corazones que nos impide seguir nuestros sueños y nos motiva a abandonarlo, me gusto la parte en la que Nick decidió no solo vivir con las responsabilidades de sus mentiras sino conseguir el amor de judy que creyó en el y fue la primera persona que miro dentro de él que los zorros no eran lo que aparentaban no son falsos. Gracias por que te gusto el mini cap no sabia que escribir asi que dije de una vez saca a flote quien es liar.

LADI JUPITER espero seguir sorprendiéndote judy esta vez recuperara a Nick y no está sola tiene a sus amigas a Andy que la apoya, bellwether no está muy cómoda con la idea pero igual le echa una mano además todo lo hace para redimirse, parece que todo se va a resolver pero habrá un revez un precio a pagar por la salvación de zootopia y la libertad de nick junto a la confesión que tiene preparado nuestro amigo zorruno a nuestra conejal amiga ese dia espero que llegue pronto.

Nakonya lo prometido es deuda aquí esta este cap espero sea de tu agrado subiré el siguiente espero que tambien lo leas será un poco mas extenso que este asi que porfis esperame

 ** _A todos los que me siguen_**

 ** _Gracias por leer mi fic estoy muy muy contento de que les guste mi historia algunos tal vez la lean para desaburrirse a otros tal vez les resulte entretenida sea cual sea la razón para leerla estoy muy feliz se que aveces pueden confundirse por algunas cosas se que debo de pulirme._**

 ** _aveces no plasmo o me falta darle a las emociones de cada personaje me encanta la pareja que son judy y nick desde que los separe no se me ocurria como juntarlos pero ya se me prendio el foquito y lo hare en el siguiente cap será algo conmovedor habrá lagrimas recuerdos de odio y frustración tambien habrá acción, decisiones y un nuevo comienzo para nuestra pareja._**

 ** _Bueno ya no digo más porque si no se me saldrán algunas cositas espero que dejen un review o alguna sugerencia si es que quieren por mí me conformo con que la lean_**

 ** _Jobitachi fuera ah! por cierto muchas gracias son lo máximo lo mejor de lo mejor nos leemos luego bye y los quiero mucho._**

 ** _Doce horas empezando desde hoy_**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho zootopia ya no era el lugar que parecía ser, los señalamientos de prohibido presas o "no predadores" estaban atiborrando las calles, marcando las líneas de un conflicto silencioso que se encendió con una iniciativa de ley, las presas poco a poco estaban siendo acorraladas, agredidas por los predadores que las querían fuera en las noticias era alarmante ver las protestas y la división de muchas especies que habían fraternizado ahora ya no se podía decir que las presas y depredadores Vivian en paz alguien se encargó de poner a los depredadores en el pináculo de la olvidada cadena alimenticia.

-Por qué, que´ les debemos a las presas para que las respetemos que les da derecho a ser iguales no, yo no me rebajare a darle cuentas a alguien que es inferior a mi"

Nickholas Wilde el empresario y reciente político proponía una iniciativa que les haría recordar su lugar a las presas.

-las presas, son débiles, tontas e ingenuas nuestro lugar como superiores ha sido desplazado por culpa suya" y ahora han tomado más terreno que antes….

En una mesa de cristal frente al estrado del ayuntamiento nickholas Philip Wilde puso un dispositivo unido a una correa, algo que se había olvidado y recordado por las últimas personas que lo habían usado.

-eso es…. La gente se escandalizo poniendo a todos a murmurar lanzándose miradas acusatorias los unos a los otros creando un gran desconcierto y un aire en desconfianza

-este es un collar de impulsos eléctricos conocido como E.A.M.C o más bien un collar de control animal

-pero ya no lo usan los predadores-exclamo una suricata reportera escandalizada -es imposible no me puedo imaginar a alguien usándolo

-señorita Hanna verdad? De la news zoo, Qué bueno que expuso el punto, ¿conoce la carta de Aesopo?

-si por supuesto señor diría que todos en este lugar la conocen

-entonces, si sabe que consiste en que nadie ni depredador ni presa deben de agredirse ¿cierto? de ser así las medidas serían estrictas para el agresor

-si señor así es-contesto firme y confiada de si la conocida reportera de noticias

-entonces me podría explicar por qué la mayoría de las medidas punibles son propuestas para depredadores y no para presas

-eso es ridículo señor Wilde, las presas, bueno jamás había escuchado algún crimen por alguna

\- ahora quiero que mire esto- desplazo una diapositiva era de un pequeño león que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno sus moretones eran visibles y algunos vendajes daban señales de huesos rotos.

\- su nombre es Jim fue hospitalizado por recibir una brutal golpiza de unos búfalos, el inocentemente cachorro de león se acercó a mirar a un pequeño Búfalo y bam! Recibió su merecido ¿no?. Nick desplazo otra diapositiva esta era de una hoja de despido,

-La dueña de este despido es Natalie ella es una coyote que trabaja, bueno trabajaba en la central de teléfonos futuro que al enterarse de su reciente embarazo la despidieron saben por qué? Por qué la mayoría de gente que trabaja ahí son gallinas, desplazo nuevamente, un gato tenía un vendaje en su ojo izquierdo –se llama nekoge, este un humilde señor que trabaja toda la vida pescando para mantener a su familia, fue atacado por unas garzas pesqueras casi pierde su ojo de no ser por que accedió a entregarles su producto sin condición él hubiera perdido la vista, ahora dígame señorita Hanna , cuales son las medidas jurídicas para una golpiza, un despido injustificado y la pérdida de un ojo no las veo mencionadas en la carta de Aesopo son casos que llevan estancados algunos años ,pero si dice que una mordida ,un arañazo incluso un comportamiento salvaje tienen más años que la vida de los culpables.

-las presas y depredadores conviven si esa es la idea pero yo no soy el único que sabe la verdad, quien además de mi piensan que las presas no se aprovechan de tal situación, las líneas de presa y depredador nos separan y por mucho que nos esforcemos no haremos que nuestros instintos desaparezcan incluso, vuelvan aquellas medidas que jamás imaginaríamos tomar este collar fue en el pasado la muestra de la debilidad de los predadores que no supieron poner en su lugar a las presas Incluso la mayoría de aquí colegas legisladores son predadores.

De nuevo la audiencia se escandalizo aventando insultos por parte de ambos lados el lugar era un caos total que estaba llegando a graves consecuencias Liar veía con gracia el suceso qué lo llenaba de un gran placer las presas suponiendo en mayoría no eran nada comparado con los predadores, que incitaban miedo y horror pero una voz calmo todo ese escándalo.

-eso es una gran mentira ¡zootopia jamás caerá tan bajo!- se exalto levantándose de su lugar piggles Sharon una cerdita representante de Little roddentia

-no señorita Sharon es tan real como la última vez que se decidió, por presas, usar este collar sin consultar a los afectados los depredadores que en tal caso revocaron la afrenta como muestra de lo superiores que somos

-eso es ridículo, que piensa hacer encerrarnos a todos en jaulas?

-no es ridículo pero estoy dispuesto a retirar a cada presa y sus anuncios de "no" de este lugar díganme porque no puedo bostezar en un lugar público es acaso que mostrando solo mis colmillos estoy atacando a alguien

O no gruñir cuando tengo que hacerlo no puedo evitarlo señora Sharon está en mi naturaleza y algunas presas estarán de acuerdo de no estar cerca de los predadores, tienen miedo lo comprendo por esa misma razón quiero que zootopia solo sea un lugar para depredadores y las presas vayan a lugares más propios para ellos

-esta consiente de que en zootopia las presas superan seis a uno en población señor Wilde

-si Sharon también estoy consciente del peligro latente en un encuentro desafortunado entre un ciudadano gato y un ciudadano ratón

Después de acalorado debate los periódicos tenían a nickholas Wilde en los encabezados como el ganador. la propuesta "salvaje" comenzaba a dar sus frutos las encuestas estaban por las nubes aceptándola incluso algunas presas de muy mala gana apoyaban su iniciativa las cosas iban de mal en peor por los muchos negocios que se comenzaban a desplazar y barrios que vacíos de gente presa se retiraban, todo por el nuevo conglomerado que el futuro alcalde tenía planeado hacer en Little rodentia sin apoyo piggles se quedaba sin opciones y sin palabras pues Little rodentia era un pueblo pequeño uno por el que dedico muchos años a servir a su gente a mantenerla segura darles voz pero después de todo solo defendía a pequeños roedores gente pequeña que no tenía mucho peso en la política.

/

Prisión de Phoenix.

La correccional estaba en su hora libre los prisioneros hacían lo que querían para ejercitarse, platicar, estudiar. era un lujo de tiempo que pocos disfrutaríamos pero que la corderilla aprovecharía sosteniendo un diminuto libro de leyes recargada en la pared devoraba página por página, tenía la intención de conseguir un empleo como abogada empezar de cero era lo ideal hasta que el guardia golpeo los barrotes de su celda.

-bellwether tienes visitas dijo tajante el oficial cerdo esperando a la reclusa escoltándola hasta la sala de visitas.

La oveja volteo hacia la ventanilla confundida pero al darse cuenta de la persona frente a ella hizo una mueca de desprecio a su alentadora visita que era nada menos que su captora tomo la bocina y contesto sarcástica

-oh pero miren nada más es la oficial que me puso aquí, dime que quieres y lárgate que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer

-bellwether no me culpes por tus errores yo no fui quien quería convertir a zootopia en un caos- reprocho la coneja pero la cordera siguió sarcástica

-sí, tienes razón, oh espera un momento ya es un caos sin mi ayuda, dime ese nickholas Wilde no es el inseparable amigo tuyo ah por cierto felicítalo por mí que está a la cabeza en las encuestas.

Judy no quería creer que ese animal fuera su compañero no podía imaginárselo pero era verdad al parecer no sabía nada de el.

-entonces debes de saber de sobra cuál es su iniciativa

-si lo sé, esa porquería está mal redactada yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo -se mofo bell limpiandose las pesuñas

-iré al grano bellwether necesitamos detener a este político- judy apretó fuertemente el teléfono esperando a que no dijera su nombre pero la reclusa la sorprendió testaruda

-te refieres a Nick la coneja apretó fuerte su puño

-eso es imposible yo sé que lo condenaron a veinte años de prisión

-y donde rayos estabas cuando lo liberaron acaso te fuiste de vacaciones !él es nickholas Wilde¡ el zorro que te ayudo a ponerme a mi aquí

-pero cómo? Judy estaba impactada pero no se dejó llevar por sus emociones ya que lo primordial era que la oveja aceptara trabajar con ella

\- probablemente por buena conducta

-eso no importa-sacudió su cabeza-¿nos ayudaras?

-no –dijo tajante aspirando un moco de la nariz mostrando desinterés y desgana

-bueno si cambias de opinión puedes llamar a este número la coneja le extendió una tarjeta pero a Emily no le importaba en lo más mínimo incluso después de irse la partió en dos y la tiro al cesto de la basura volviendo a su celda volviendo a su libro.

"y bien" las chicas la esperaron hasta que abordara el automóvil

-no quiso ayudarnos

-oh eso sí que es alentador dijo sarcástica sasha- y dime que haremos ahora jefa el tiempo se nos acaba y tenemos una cita con los mandamases de los Wilde, big arreglo todo y tenemos hasta las cinco

-déjame pensar un minuto sasha tal vez hagamos algo en poco tiempo- judy trataba de pensar en quien podría ayudarles

-y díganme de donde sacaremos un político que nos ayude sonó preocupada Giselle mientras kimihue inmutable encendía el auto para ponerlo en marcha

El móvil de judy sonó un tono de gaselle contesto era cass que se estaba encargando de instalar el puesto de operaciones en el complejo departamental de judy

"jefa intercepte unas llamadas mientras estaban ausentes, según esta grabación" le mostro una gráfica de audio –"Kitsune está doblando la guardia al parecer sucederá algo grande hoy"

-gracias cass la escuchare después de que hagamos algo con lo del político que nos respaldara

"seguirá aun el plan original jefa"

-me temo que si cass. Leónidas de alguna forma supo que él era el objetivo nos dejó instrucciones en un sobre que traía consigo y hay que acatarlas

"bien entonces seguiré con la búsqueda y por favor mándame a esa ardilla holgazana para que me ayude a conectar esta telaraña de cables que me está volviendo loca"

-claro en un momento

-a quien le dices holgazana verde lampiña se exalto la ardilla

"cállate y ven a ayudarme pelos de zanahoria"

-ya vasta las dos tenemos ahora serios problemas que resolver y mucha ropa que comprar

/

Mansión Wilde

En el templo zorruno las veladoras iluminaban el rostro de ambos zorros uno de ellos meditaba, el otro solo estaba ahí como una piedra inmóvil, perdido en un abismo.

La droga de la esclavitud no era un simple veneno sino un antídoto claro contra la voluntad tus movimientos tú mente y tu cuerpo no se predisponen más allá de obedecer a tu amo enterrando tus emociones hasta el subconsciente ese era el objetivo de Kitsune desde el principio dominar a los que se le oponían Nick fue un gran nieto lo pensó pero por mucho afecto que le tuviera no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, solo podía aprovechar su talento para persuadir a las masas así que lo volvió un títere que le decía que hacer y cómo hacerlo todo en su discurso era Kitsune quien le hablaba desde un comunicador.

Kitsune lo recordó tan vívidamente Nick era el líder nato supo superar a los demás ganando no solo respeto sino admiración pero en algún lugar del camino tal vez pensó en que su nieto seria idéntico a él, alguien que ejerciera el poder con mano dura pero Nick siempre tenía esa debilidad por su madre portándose generoso y servicial con los demás cuando debía ser duro y estricto

-señor, un zorro lo interrumpió moribundo había caído desde el techo le sangraba lo que le restaba de brazo mutilado –señor

Kitsune se puso de pie observando a su subordinado como una cosa asquerosa que se había topado en el camino –que es lo que quieres

-perdón fallamos en el asalto señor yo fui el único que sobrevivió para avisarle el aludido torció la boca pensando, un poco frustrado por el fallo de la misión pero para el solo un inconveniente de poca importancia

-esto es malo dijo un lobo que estaba cerca de ahí –si las demás agencias se dan cuenta….

-señor que haremos si los agentes deciden investigarnos echaran todo a perder comento un tigre

-tranquilízate seguramente Leónidas a estas alturas debe de estar muerto eso valdrán de algo o no?

-si señor lo pusimos frio antes de que todos mis camaradas murieran contesto débilmente el subordinado

-entonces dijiste que nadie sobrevivió?

-si señor contesto con una cara sombría el subordinado- detrás del moribundo un león le coloco el cañón de la escopeta en la cabeza, un destello y una explosión esparcieron la sangre cerca de ese recinto sagrado, Kitsune se dirigió a su títere

-Nick, no respondió, Nick acaso no me escuchas el aludido seguía con su falsa meditación que Kitsune confundía con signos de rebeldía hasta que se lo recordaron

-señor su nombre es liar dijo un lince

-cierto tienes razón, ¿Liar? - el zorro rojo abrió sus ojos y se levanto

-haz los preparativos ayer escuche que tu hermano pronto nos visitara, lo recibiremos cordialmente como a este incompetente miembro.

-si señor contesto monótono saliendo de esa habitación

-Kitsune es envidiable – desde las sombras salió un perro en traje su hablar era sereno había llegado desde el capitolio –como le haces para que sea tan obediente porque no me lo prestas

-es mejor que no lo sepas además tú no tienes amigos mucho menos aliados por que debería confiártelo

-cierto entonces por qué confiaría yo en ti, espero que no hayas olvidado tu parte del trato o la parte de tu poder que me corresponde cuando todo esto termine tenemos un negocio pendiente

-lo se balto cunnighan es muy valiente de tu parte presentarte por el vicepresidente Wolfgang

-no! solo estoy cubriendo unos asuntos que él no debe cubrir.

-pronto habrá elecciones y zootopia será nuestra a cualquier precio. Aseguro el longevo pero dentro de todo esto había otro propósito

-entonces lo harás de todos modos verdad Kitsune? El perro le daba cuerda a su reloj mientras veía la cara de rencor de su socio que frente a él se frotaba el cuello una marca invisible que lo había dejado traumado

-me vengare de todas las presas que me hicieron usar ese collar- la ira de Kitsune su recuerdo era profundo, sus ojos reflejaban claramente el odio incansable- si no va a ser por las buenas será por las malas hare de esta ciudad un infierno hare de esta ciudad mía.

/

La oveja sostenía temblorosa el anillo que había encontrado, el grabado hacía llegarle muchos recuerdos que había tenido junto a él. Cuando se conocieron, las incontables veces donde ambos sonreían, las distintas primaveras en días de picnic y los otoños donde se calentaba en sus brazos hacían una pareja perfecta envidiable fiel y amorosa pero ese anillo se lo dio en invierno cuando nadie más la esperaba, en casa después de un agotador día de trabajo ella miro alrededor aparte de la fría soledad estaba la profunda obscuridad.

Al dirigirse a la cocina para encender las luces dentro había un destello tenue al mirar un poco más unas velitas iluminaron el rostro de su amado sosteniendo un pastel de cumpleaños de tres leches su favorito, solo el recordó su cumpleaños las lágrimas de felicidad no pudieron contenerse mientras el sonriente león le hacía apagar las velas, inmediatamente después le presento el regalo que al desenvolverlo con sus delicadas pezuñas la oveja callo un gemido de sorpresa una pequeña cajita que solo podría significar una cosa, estaba emocionada , el corazón se le acelero incluso el león se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura para pedirle solo una cosa.

"quieres ser mi esposa"

Un si fue lo que la emoción la llevo a decir pero Nunca sucedió y el recuerdo siempre le atormentaba era algo a lo que se aferraba algo que no quería que se fuera porque de que otro modo su vida no tendría significado Y ahora después de tanto tiempo parecía como si el fantasma del tiempo le estuviera pasando un mal momento solo pudo recordar una cosa más…

"estas seguro así quieres terminar" las gotas de lluvia que caían ese día podían disfrazar las lágrimas de la oveja empapada, detuvo a su ex prometido después del rompimiento.

"es mejor así bellwether después de todo nada hubiera salido bien" el león se retiró en su limusina perdiéndose en la niebla

La ovejita tenía el corazón roto pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse así era ella incluso comenzaría de nuevo cargando consigo ese anillo como recordatorio de no confiar en nadie más pero por dónde empezar todo estaba mal incluso tal vez no podría seguir.

Pero esta vez con la creciente amenaza de Nick, bellwether pensó enmendar todo lo que había hecho le pidió al guardia una llamada

Suspiro hondo marcando a un número desconocido no el que le había dado judy, si saldría de ahí seria por sus propios medios

-Samuel? soy yo Belly ¿me recuerdas?

"oh Belly cuantos recuerdos" sonó emocionado el interlocutor

-si perdona necesito algo, me puedes hacer un favor

"Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga" escucho atenta la voz del otro lado

-gracias Samuel. En la vida hay amigos que te amaron tanto que darían lo que sea por ti pero Samuel era especial

/

Central acacia

Corrían de un lado para otro en las zapaterías y boutiques probándole vestidos zapatos y algunas chácharas de fantasía parecía un ambiente solo para chicas lo malo y solo un detalle había, todo lo que compraban era para judy ninguna de las que la acompañaba estaba contenta con la idea hasta parecía que la matarían excepto kimihue que no era muy allegada a estas cosas para su buena suerte se quedó en el auto mientras sasha y Giselle veían con envidia vestidos y zapatos por los que la asesinarían,

\- ser mujer es algo de temer, judy al parecer se daba cuenta de ello se sentía como modelo en pasarela mientras sasha exprimía con furia una lata de refresco hasta partirla en dos y Giselle sorbía con rabia la soda

-y bien que tal me veo! Splash! Termino mojada de soda después de salir del vestidor, arruinando ese vestido blanco

-perdón se me resbalo dijo riendo Giselle

-maldición esos zapatos los vi yo primero no es justo coneja, refunfuñaba la galgo cargando las bolsas

-pero no son de tu calzado sasha además a judy se le ven bonitos!- expuso la ardilla ya casi era hora de irse asi que judy le parecía bien compensarlas

-bueno creo que será todo aún nos queda algo de dinero así que podremos comprar algo más ¿qué les gustaría? los ojos se le empañaron a las acompañantes abrazándola

\- gracias judy

compraron algunos dulces de nuez y los zapatos que tanto le gustaron a sasha cuando llegaron al edificio de la coneja noto un mercedes aparcado en la entrada no les pareció nada sospechoso así que entraron

-cass te trajimos las moscas de fruta que tanto te gustan –entonaba la voz la ardilla notando que no había contestación todas desenfundaron.

-enserio nadie pensó ir desarmada al centro? La pregunta de Giselle era un poco ingenua todas rodaron los ojos ignorándola

Al fondo había murmullos escuchándose un vaso que se quebró, todas se alertaron quitándole el seguro a sus armas

-puedo ayudarlas en algo? Un leopardo las sorprendió activando los reflejos de todas

-señor…. Quien es Usted que hace aquí este es nuestro apartamento dijo extrañada kimihue

-por favor déjenme presentarme yo soy… el leopardo quedo silenciado por una ardilla que lo reconoció en el momento

\- Samuel Curttys, noventa y nueve medallas al mérito, mejor soldado de los A. S, cuarenta y ocho corazones purpura, dieciséis misiones completadas de salvación en el extranjero y cinco medallas de honor además es nuestro actual ministro de defensa, señor –Giselle se puso helada en posición de firmes saludando al oficial de alta posición jerárquica todos estaban sorprendidos hasta el leopardo de tan increíble contestación. Todas saludaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta

-vaya no pensé que alguien se fijara en mi carrera pero bueno no es para tanto descansen

-ministro de la defensa? que hace alguien como usted aquí las chicas sospechaban que algo estaba pasando a mayores de otro modo de qué forma alguien tan importante vendria

-bien ya está limpio el leopardo tomo su bastón caminando trabajosamente y coloco los trozos en la basura suspirando mirando de frente al equipo que estaba llevando esta mision

-señor si no es mucha molestia….

-me han informado que zootopia está en peligro, asi que vine para darles apoyo

-pero que tiene que ver usted en todo esto señor se cuestionaba sasha las agencias en si no conocían Peregrin falcons mucho menos la inteligencia de estados unidos pero el leopardo siguió con su propuesta de ayuda

\- vengo a asignarles a alguien la oveja salió de entre las sombras apenada e insegura se acomodándose las gafas –ella es Emily bellwether una amiga sin igual

-con que tú eras la que fuimos a ver a la prisión judy tenía razón no pareces nada amenazante sasha estaba convencida en no fiarse de ella

-he venido por que judy tiene razón debemos detener a Nick afirmo la cordera poniendo un pie al frente

-y como se supone que haremos eso ya las votaciones serán en tres dias alego la pantera

-bueno al parecer creo que no hay oposición en esta contienda, yo planeo lanzar algo en contramedida propuso bell

-explícate…..

-hay que hacerla candidata a alcaldesa- todos se sobresaltaron de la idea de judy

-estás loca! Exclamo sasha –mirala estuvo en la cárcel y además…

–piénsenlo debemos de hacer más tiempo Nick quiere deshacerse de las presas legalmente pero aun así las presas aun superan a los predadores eso nos da una ventaja

-pero judy él se deshace de la competencia deberías saberlo

-lo se sasha por eso nosotras la protegeremos es nuestra única esperanza

-señor Curttys espero contar con su apoyo?

-lo siento es lo único en lo que puedo apoyarlas si meto más mis manos en esto tal vez quede involucrado en algún escandalo

-pero señor nosotras cinco no podremos defender a bell

\- tendrán apoyo, acabo de llamar a un amigo tal vez también lo conozcas su nombre es Andreas Wilde ayer me dijo que esta noche atacarían a Kitsune pero le platique de nuestro plan de hacer una mafia falsa para recuperar zootopia y el acepto.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando entrar a un zorro rojo con las misma tez de Nick un poco más pequeño judy le sonrió y ambos se abrazaron comprendiendo el dolor del otro

-judy recuperemos a Nick… la coneja asintió. Todo parecía que la unión de fuerzas iba a resolver la situación de zootopia pero también podría significar su caída un solo paso en falso y todo se derrumbaría por el creciente poder de Kitsune

\- pero hay otros asuntos pendientes ¿Belly? Saco a fuera el último punto a discutir

-oh me toca oh si, se aclaró la garganta la corderilla–hay un objetivo secundario, cuando llame a Samuel me dijo que Kitsune planea no solo tomar zootopia sino a la nación entera de animales su objetivo es el presidente Mark Deer

Todos estaban impactados con la noticia- el día de las elecciones el presidente vendrá con el vicepresidente oso Wolfgang Otto a observar el resultado de las encuestas hay rumores de que planean asesinarlo de esa forma Otto tomaría el cargo de presidente. Otto siempre ha sido muy discriminativo con las presas incluso puede ser que indirectamente haya metido la cuchara en este asunto de la propuesta salvaje.

-entonces hay que darnos prisa y no dejar que ese día llegue

-yo me retiro si se enteran de que estuve aquí seré sospechoso de algo así que nos vemos, Belly me acompañas -la corderilla lo ayudo como pudo ya que el leopardo cojeaba haciéndole difícil caminar por los pasillos.

Calmadas un poco más las cosas Giselle fue al cuarto de cómputo donde la rana tecleaba con los ojos desorbitados

-ya se fue el jefazo- la rana al fin pudo respirar en su cuarto,

-yo también me marcho Andy había discutido con judy que el resto de su familia estaría a sus órdenes en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar pero primero tenía que hacer los preparativos

-Andy lo lamento no pensé que Nick fuera a…Andy hizo un ademan que le indico a judy que ni lo mencionara

-él no es Nick, judy hay algo que debes saber Nick fue, esta esclavizado sus movimientos y sus palabras no son verdaderas debido a una droga

-una droga? Serán los aulladores no puede ser…

-no pero si es verdad tengo a gente trabajando para neutralizarla pero no han encontrado una solución no sin matarlo

-creo que tengo a un tío que podría encontrar la cura- la coneja y el zorro se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien provenía la solución bellwether ahora era parte de su equipo asi que tendría que confiar el ella.

Les quedaban solo dos horas para reunirse con el jefe de los Wilde sin duda tenían que demostrar una apariencia imponente judy sería la líder de la mafia falsa así que la vistieron con un vestido rojo corto una bolsa y algunas joyas zapatillas rojas y maquillaje

-y bien como estoy –todas asintieron con la cabeza incluso Giselle pensaba que había hecho un gran trabajo con las sombras el rubor y engrosándole os labios con labial pero alguien no estaba muy convencido

-muy bien si quieres parecer prostituta barata- bellwether expuso su punto- debes demostrar poder lujo y bravuconería no sexualidad, mira les mostrare

El maquillaje lo dejaron como estaba haciendo algunas correcciones cambiando a un vestido blanco elegante unas medias negras zapatillas de tacón puntiagudo y un sombrero y guantes además de una cartera de mano que la oveja había traído junto a unas joyas de oro verdaderas, que la decoraron como a una dama.

-bien ya está- las chicas estaban asombradas cualquiera que la viera diría que era una empresaria o una mujer de negocios

-creo que me siento rara-judy en ese disfraz tenía que usar pupilentes de colores en este caso verdes

-ahora tienes que olvidar quien eres por que en unos minutos serás Escarlet pomelo la nueva y más peligrosa criminal que ha llegado a zootopia para quedarse con todo

-y ustedes que harán le colocaron un micrófono discreto en la oreja

-nosotras te diremos que hacer solo sigue el plan

/

Contrataron una limusina para su transporte la pantera kimihue condujo cautelosa evaluando el camino por donde pasaban no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo había más gente delincuente que de costumbre por los barrios que transitaban la mayoría pequeños predadores como zarigüeyas, mapaches, perros y chacales atentos a los movimientos del vehículo algunos hasta haciendo llamadas y mensajeando avisando de su entrada al territorio.

Se detuvo frente a las rejas donde unos mapaches salieron iban armados hasta los dientes impidiendo el paso todo era preocupación y nerviosismo la tensión de las invitadas hacia bajar sus manos hasta donde sus armas estaban ocultas esperando a que el mapache en la caseta recibiera las ordenes

-que sucede porque no nos movemos –dijo susurrando sasha que acompañaba a judy de guardaespaldas –tengo un mal presentimiento

-si en un segundo señor –el mapache colgó levantándose de su asiento llego hasta el vehículo empuñando su ak y golpeo dos veces el cofre –déjenlos pasar- todo fue rápido y no hubo problemas

-maldición esto me está volviendo loca. Refunfuñaba la galgo

-tranquila sasha recuerda lo que nos dijo bell ella se encargara del resto

Desde el micrófono…

"camina erguida orgullosa mira como basuras a aquellas personas peligrosas ellos no saben quién eres así que no será difícil ponerles una cara arrogante"

Camino por todos esos ojos que la miraban como un trofeo algunos hasta se acercaban a mirarla directamente

"exige alza la voz "le explicaba bellwether haciendo uso de su extensa experiencia tratando con personas de poder

-quiero ver a Kitsune ahora-ordeno a los guardias de la puerta estaban perplejos mirándose uno al otro

"no desvíes la mirada ante un oponente mayor eso te expondrá y sabrán quien eres

Cuando el gorila golpeo el suelo miro con sus ojos penetrantes a la coneja que también no desapartaba la mirada, la tensión podía sentirse judy estaba muerta de miedo por dentro pero no cedió más que el gorila que le abrió paso –la están esperando

-estoy adentro- dijo desde su comunicador

"bien ahora dirás lo que yo te diga entendido" desde la improvisada oficina de operaciones bellwether observaba lo que miraba judy desde una diminuta cámara

"donde esta sasha"

-la deje atrás no le permitieron entrar… la voz se le fue a judy cuando lo miro en el puente de ese lago artificial era ¿Nick?

"judy, me escuchas judy" por un momento la coneja ignoro todo sentido caminando lentamente, las palabras no podían explicar ese sentimiento que le asfixiaba que le hacían un nudo en la garganta y que le aceleraba el corazón la mente le traicionaba haciéndole olvidar su propósito cambiando a escenas donde ambos estaban solo ahí felices y riendo pensando en cuan maravillosa era la vida acompañados pero su perspectiva cambio cuando esa sonrisa falsa forzada se esbozó en su rostro los ojos de diferente color denotaban locura y desconfianza falso en todo aspecto sin duda no era él desde ese momento en el que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba segura de que era Nick y nada de ello daba constancia de que lo fuera

-señorita pomelo bienvenida a la mansión Wilde espero que el recorrido no haya sido un inconveniente- judy retomo su papel y levanto su mentón haciendo caso omiso de sus halagos

-no lo pude creer hasta verlo señorita pomelo –Kitsune estaba asombrado había recibido en su casa a todo tipo de criminales pero nuca pensó en recibir a una criminal conejo

-pues la sorpresa es mía por tan calurosa bienvenida –apunto judy a los hombres armados con la mirada

-de ellos no tiene que preocuparse solo son desechables, se le ofrece algo un poco de vino o un café

-le pediré vodka - el sorprendió zorro se rio amablemente de la petición –pediré que lo traigan inmediatamente el longevo chasqueo movilizando a sus mucamas

-Me han dicho que usted es recién llegada también mencionaron que tiene mucho poder monetario verdad y bien dígame cuál es su propuesta señorita pomelo

-propuesta? Yo no vengo a proponerle nada- perplejo Kitsune volvió a preguntar mientras la coneja se ponía cómoda a probar las uvas que estaban en una charola frente a ella

-entonces para que pidió esta reunión si no es para negocios

"dile que tenemos el poder de hacer lo que queramos" le contesto bell desde el micrófono

-señor tengo la capacidad de hacer lo imposible posible

-de eso no me cabe duda por eso está aquí ¿cierto? Kitsune entro en más desconcierto mirando a su marioneta sospechando de la invitada

-Kitsune solo vengo a pedirte un favor

-favor? Qué clase de favor quiere una visitante que no quiere negociar

-quiero que dejes todo y que te largues el viejo zorro plateado la miro soltando una sonora carcajada una que incomodo a la coneja que le sonreía mirándolo fijamente

-lo dices en serio verdad.

-por supuesto este territorio me pertenecerá así como otros mas

-y dígame que pasaría si decido matarte ahora Kitsune saco un revolver apuntándole presionando lentamente el gatillo cuando escucho un grito y un animal tropezándose por la prisa

-señor una zarigüeya entro alarmada era el camarero que de pronto encendió el televisor-mire

En las noticias un revuelo estaba ocurriendo en central estepa distric

"en las noticia de hoy el ayuntamiento nombra de candidata a alcaldesa a Emily bellwether"

-unas palabras para el invicto nickholas Wilde- la leopardo le acerco el micrófono y la cordera comenzó con tez tierna

-toma tu iniciativa enróllala ponla en una bolsita y métetela por el….. Bueno tú ya sabes.

-señorita bellwether, soy reportero de la Thomson diaries - cómo describiría a las presas es cierto que los predadores son superiores

-ser superior eso es algo tonto incluso pensar en comparar fuerzas no sería suficiente para decir que somos más que superiores juntos en armonía apoyándonos unos a otros viendo hacia delante hacia un futuro donde la paz entre ambos presa y depredador o más bien será de las personas vivan pacíficamente, estaré dispuesta a borrar esa línea donde nadie es inferior a nadie apoyare una nueva política a la unión lo que propongo es una reorganización con esto! El papel en la mano de bellwether comenzaba a adquirir interés.-mi propuesta "moral de los animales" es una contramedida a lo que el señor nickholas tiene en mente, por que dividir a los animales en presas y depredadores cuando juntos seremos imparables.

La gente estaba convencida de las palabras de la cordera que inspiraba esperanza y unión, la multitud comenzó a rugir de entusiasmo. algunos predadores cerca la escucharon convenciéndose de que juntos eran más que solo animales eran… personas. Los predadores que no querían reunirse con las presas recordaron cuantas veces vecinos, compañeros de trabajo amigos y familia actuaban juntos sin distinción ayudándose unos a los otros. Cerca en una estación de bomberos operada por perros salieron a las calles gritando su nombre -bell, bell, bell….. Su nombre era coreado haciendo un ruido ensordecedor todas las miradas estaban puestas en la nueva candidata los periódicos también se levantaron haciendo preguntas incluso la reportera del noticiario se enterneció

"snif seguiremos informando"

-maldita sea- Kitsune irradiaba furia destruyendo con la pistola la pantalla –que diablos es esto quien rayos eres tú la coneja con una sonrisa socarrona le dijo –solo una mafiosa recién llegada –tomo de un trago el vodka que recién le habían servido de una forma cínica

-te matare! Apunto el cañón hacia la coneja cuando su contador personal también salió presuroso sudando frio deteniendo al iracundo longevo

-señor las cuentas de panamá, islas caimán se están vaciando!

-qué demonios estas diciendo- kitsune no daba con lo que estaba sucediendo la laptop tenía el marcador en progreso vaciando la cuenta en millones que Kitsune tenía la certeza que estaban a salvo de cualquier estafa

-ya hablaste con los banqueros hablo con su desconcertado contador

-si señor es una especie de hackeo que no pueden parar es decir legalmente están extrayéndolo todo cada número es un céntimo

-esta es obra tuya- Kitsune tenía la mano puesta en el gatillo dispuesta a matarla

-si lo haces como les pagaras a tus matones ¿con vino y café?

-deja mi dinero en paz o sino…..

-o sino que Kitsune, déjame decirte algo las presas no somos tontas débiles ni ingenuas somos mucho más que eso y si no salgo de aquí con vida jamás veras un solo centavo te lo aseguro, ahora tengo que marcharme o si no se vaciara tu cuenta.

-que es lo que quieres

-todo! Quiero que te hagas a un lado y cuando todo esto acabe te mandarte al infierno judy tomo su cartera su sombrero miro justo a los ojos de liar

Justo antes de irse el falso Nick le dijo unas palabras

-esto no se quedara así coneja te encontrare y lo pagaras te lo aseguro

-yo también espero ansiosa ese momento- liar se quedó helado de su respuesta y el marcador se detuvo fue cuantiosa la perdida y los alaridos de furia podían escucharse hasta donde la limusina desapareció

-que le hiciste jefa sasha estaba sorprendida

-solo lo hice pagar un poco por lo que le hizo a mi Nick

-mi Nick? Kimihue pillo a la coneja sonrojándose levemente esta

/

Los dos dias consecutivos la familia Wilde resguardaba el edificio departamental por todos lados con armas proporcionadas por Curttys, los siguientes debates acalorados fueron ganados por bellwether que sorprendentemente iban ganando más fuerza más animales iban integrándose rápidamente a su candidatura ya no eran presas ni predadores eran personas Kitsune no podía calmar su temperamento y liar estaba comenzando a pensar que era ella la que le había mencionado su contraparte.

-aquí esta judy- bellwether llego con un renombrado científico retirado su antiguo cómplice Cornelio sheepard que le mostro un pequeño estuche de mano con dos ampolletas de color rojo y una píldora de cristal azul

-este es el antídoto, la sangre que me proporciono el señor Andreas fue la correcta es muy compleja la droga de la esclavitud incluso yo no pude descubrir todos sus secretos, pero si pude descomponerla

-sé que no es muy propio pero gracias señor Cornelio sin usted seguramente no tendríamos oportunidad de salvar a Nick, pero por que la píldora azul este acaso no es

-si es una píldora de aullador la droga de la esclavitud al ser disuelta paraliza el corazón la adrenalina no es suficiente para reactivarlo así que lo único capaz de hacerlo es el aullador pero no será necesario si soporta el antídoto.

-mañana será el día en el que todo estará en juego solo espero que Nick vuelva después de eso necesito su ayuda no lo lograremos sin mi compañero.

El contador comenzó a marcar los minutos de la larga noche esperando el amanecer de un enfrentamiento no solo político sino de toda una ola de caos que estaba a punto de venirse.

En los muelles las bandas criminales se preparaban para un asalto armado a gran escala era un rebollidura de cajas llenas de municiones y rifles hasta que un torpe mapache choco su montacargas con un contenedor cilíndrico levantando una esquina de la sabana que lo cubría

-oye idiota cuidado- el tigre capataz lo reprimió ordenándole que volviera al trabajo la leyenda del trébol nuclear fue cubierta nuevamente

-estas seguro de que puedes armarla el tigre miro abajo a esa comadreja temerosa que asentía temerosa

-si señor puedo crear cualquier bomba la comadreja tenía sus razones pero el sudor frio delataba preocupación y nerviosismo.

-entonces date prisa con las tres y esta última, no olvides poner todo en su lugar sino ya sabes que le pasara a tu familia

-claro señor… contesto mientras volvía al trabajo.

-y bien ya casi está todo listo?

-si señor Kitsune todo arderá mañana

-perfecto aseguren la ruta de escape quiero ser el primero en ver la destrucción de zootopia.

/

seguramente han de estar enojados porque me tarde pero bueno que se le va a hacer n.n aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. preferí que bellwether los ayudara sinceramente sentía algo por Leónzales pero la traiciono judy pudo hacer de frente ante un oponente formidable Kitsune no solo se sintió ofendido sino humillado por una coneja también el momento de que Nick regrese está cerca, añadi al cordero que creo el aullador para preparar el antidoto de nick tambien hay alguien que, se que no lo refleje pero Samuel ama a bellwether solo que es muy serio para admitirlo se esconde tras una cara de amabilidad y dureza acompañada de caballerosidad pero de no ser por bell tal ves no hubiera ganado todas sus batallas.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

SirDaniSkywatcher304 espero que sea de tu agrado amiga pienso en liar como la lucha mental del fracaso la obscuridad en nuestros corazones que nos impide seguir nuestros sueños y nos motiva a abandonarlo, me gusto la parte en la que Nick decidió no solo vivir con las responsabilidades de sus mentiras sino conseguir el amor de judy que creyó en el y fue la primera persona que miro dentro de él que los zorros no eran lo que aparentaban no son falsos. Gracias por que te gusto el mini cap no sabia que escribir asi que dije de una vez saca a flote quien es liar.

LADI JUPITER espero seguir sorprendiéndote judy esta vez recuperara a Nick y no está sola tiene a sus amigas a Andy que la apoya, bellwether no está muy cómoda con la idea pero igual le echa una mano además todo lo hace para redimirse, parece que todo se va a resolver pero habrá un revez un precio a pagar por la salvación de zootopia y la libertad de nick junto a la confesión que tiene preparado nuestro amigo zorruno a nuestra conejal amiga ese dia espero que llegue pronto.

Nakonya lo prometido es deuda aquí esta este cap espero sea de tu agrado subiré el siguiente espero que tambien lo leas será un poco mas extenso que este asi que porfis esperame

 ** _A todos los que me siguen_**

 ** _Gracias por leer mi fic estoy muy muy contento de que les guste mi historia algunos tal vez la lean para desaburrirse a otros tal vez les resulte entretenida sea cual sea la razón para leerla estoy muy feliz se que aveces pueden confundirse por algunas cosas se que debo de pulirme._**

 ** _aveces no plasmo o me falta darle a las emociones de cada personaje me encanta la pareja que son judy y nick desde que los separe no se me ocurria como juntarlos pero ya se me prendio el foquito y lo hare en el siguiente cap será algo conmovedor habrá lagrimas recuerdos de odio y frustración tambien habrá acción, decisiones y un nuevo comienzo para nuestra pareja._**

 ** _Bueno ya no digo más porque si no se me saldrán algunas cositas espero que dejen un review o alguna sugerencia si es que quieren por mí me conformo con que la lean_**

 ** _Jobitachi fuera ah! por cierto muchas gracias son lo máximo lo mejor de lo mejor nos leemos luego bye y los quiero mucho._**


	8. Chapter 8 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

cap 8 un nuevo comienzo

hola feliz año nuevo a todos disculpen por tardar es que la mudanza y el trabajo no me dejaban en paz pero tambien lo lamento incluso se quedo incompleto un especial de navidad que tenia planeado subir creo que sera para la otra espero que disfruten la historia

/

En los tres ultimos días los acalorados debates estaban en su clímax por un lado liar con la máscara de Nick exponía sus argumentos con propia razón de ser verdaderos y lógicos dejando en desconcierto a la mayoria de los animles e imponiendo un orden que llevaba mucho tiempo olvidado ,amenazando la paz que se mantenía frágil en las dos facciones y el zorro tenia la firme convicción de abolirla ,la gente pensó que por un momento el wilde tendría éxito instantáneo la mayoria estaba a su favor sin embargo sus ideas y acciones junto a su egocéntrico punto de vista eran echados abajo por bellwether. Emily no solo proponía unión sino camaradería y familia ofrecía una solución que estaría al nivel de cualquier especie, ésta era dejar de etiquetar ,era inútil llamar presa o depredador cuando ambos habían formado lazos que los mantenían juntos, ambos eran parte de muchos acontecimientos de ayuda, de generosidad, de unión fraternal, por las metas que habían alcanzado juntos eso no era solo ser presa y depredador era amistad y corazón algo que todo ser jamás dejaría de sentir. Pronto la balanza comenzó a equilibrarse y liar no podía detener a los animales que volvían su mirada a una opción mas realista.

Ambos candidatos terminaron sus campañas ese día con sus últimos discursos, la prensa acosadora no dejaba de lanzar preguntas a ambos candidatos, las cronicas ,los diarios y las imágenes en la internet televisión y cualquier dispositivo móvil, daban testimonio de una lucha que se mantuvo en silencio un tema que por fin salio a la luz para ser resuelto era la ora de romper esas razones discriminatorias que por ser lo que son no podian coexistir ser presa o depredador era duro en cierto modo pero bellwether en vez de separarlo solo opto por unirlo mas y mas hasta que solo hubiera aceptacion de ambos , el ultimo dia, solo se pidió una fotografía de ambos en un apretón de manos, el zorro sostuvo una sonrisa confiando en su triunfo.

-he de decirte que eres una rival ejemplar pero este asalto sera mio -liar dio un apretón con mas fuerza pero las pezuñas de bell eran mas duras de lo que aparentaba.

\- solo una vez perdí y fue por la misma forma en la que tu piensas ,de verdad crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando hay muchas personas dependiendo de mi, estas equivocado.

-cuando esto termine acabaré contigo, encontrare la forma ,liar sonreía pero la corderilla se burlo de su amenaza

-enserio, estas amenazando a la nueva alcaldesa de zootopia, deberías tener mas cuidado

-mira nada más -se mofo el zorro- la presa tiene sentido del humor

-no estoy bromeando la seriedad de la oveja dejo anonado a liar que solo pudo aumentar mas su enojo, ambos sonrieron forzadamente para los múltiples flashes.

Después de terminar el evento, todo el equipo de bellwether fue invitado al salón principal en una reunión social, judy era una de las invitadas en la fiesta de cierre de campaña todo su equipo estaba ahí, había tanta gente pero ella sólo buscaba con su mirada a nick que se encontraba en una esquina del salón platicando con algunos personajes de la sociedad predatoria de zootopia en su mayoria eran animales despotas protegidos por su dinero y estatus simpatizantes del zorro, parecía algo imposible acercarse pero la oportunidad se presento por si sola despejando el camino para decirle algunas palabras pero por dentro judy estaba desesperada quería a nick de vuelta como fuera a como diera lugar no conocía a liar y no le interesaba así que oculto la jeringa con el antídoto en su camisa de manga larga acercándose sigilosa por la espalda del zorro .

-usted debe de ser judy hopps verdad? De espaldas sintió acercarse la coneja -yo tengo entendido que eres una amiga muy estimada por nick. Liar se volvió señalando el ojo verde izquierdo.

-que le haz hecho, ¡montruo!

-esa es una palabra muy fuerte para una dama tan educada como usted, pero dejando eso de lado nick y yo no podemos ,hmp bueno el no puede hablarte en éstos momentos aunque si puede verte, es una lastima ,el te quiere tanto pero no quiere darte cara ,eso hasta para mi es algo patético.

El bofetón se escuchó sonoro en el salón llamando la atención de todos en el lugar-¡basta! Tu no sabes quien es el ,judy no pudo soportarlo verlo a el en el cuerpo de la persona que mas quería su compañero su amigo de lágrimas pero era verdad nick no estaba ahí.

Liar se volvió con la mejilla roja pero aun mas serio le dijo -acostúmbrate el ya no existe

-lo traeré de vuelta eso te lo juro- y con lagrimitas en los ojos se retiró la coneja y liar sonrio triunfante, Sasha miro toda la escena siguió a judy hasta el estacionamiento donde la encontró llorando.

La galgo miro hacia ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie las viera, al parecer judy no encontró la llave del mercedes de bell para irse de ahí corriendo pero desesperada no pudo encontrarlas así que solo se derrumbo ahí en la puerta del coche, llorando pues era verdad el ya no era nick ,pero lo que mas temia ahora era si de verdad el ya no queria volver, sasha miro dos orejas decaidas y una coneja vestida de traje sentada en el asfalto en raras ocasiones y solo algunas veces ellas dos se podían llamar así.

-estas bien colita de algodón -la coneja al darse cuenta de que su amiga llego se lanzo a sus brazos soltándose a llorar con mas intensidad ahogando los gritos de tristeza en el pecho de sasha ,ella tenia ese instinto maternal de consolar, distintivo de su familia le acariciaba la cabeza ya mas tranquilas ambas se sentaron en la cajuela del coche a esperar el taxi que habían mandado a traer.

-ese tal Nick debe de ser un sujeto guapísimo, comenzó a sonreír la galgo mientas ambas sostenían un silencio

-hmp-sonrio un poco la coneja respondiéndole después de jalar un moco- bueno guapo, lo que se dice guapo no es. pero es un buen tipo bueno lo admito es muy apuesto.

-estas enamorada de, él verdad? Ante la pregunta de sasha La coneja instintivamente quería negarlo pero era un hecho que por mas que lo negara ella sentía otra cosa y lo que sentía en ese momento era la hora de romper el silencio y de una maldita vez decir la verdad así que se trago su instinto ,su miedo y por fin consiguió decir.

-si! estoy endemoniadamente enamorada de el- sasha se sorprendió de la rápida respuesta de su amiga pero supuso que ella no quería hablar mas del tema así que de nuevo volvió el silencio pero ya que estaban en la situación de me vale todo la galgo saco de su cartera el móvil mostrándole la fotografía de ella y un gato dormidos en la cama judy casi salta de la vergüenza por la foto pero sasha le explico:

-se llama George lo conocí en el bar de kensington es un idiota pero lo amo ayer me hablo y quiere que nos casemos. La galgo sostenía una gran sonrisa emocionada no pudo contenerse

-y crees que le importe? Sasha no entendía la pregunta de judy- tu sabes son especies distintas serian mal vistos por la sociedad

\- me importa un cárajo ,es lo que dice george yo también tuve mis dudas sobre nuestra relación pero el las despejo todas cuando me lo pidió y ¿sabes que? le voy a decir que si.

-wow solo espero que nick acepte mi amor, si no voy a necesitar que me lleves a todos los bares de Londres cachorrita.

-cuenta con ello judy y aunque el diga que si también te llevare para festejar

-gracias sasha ya me siento un poco mejor pero quiero irme a casa -el taxi que pidieron abrió la puerta para que la coneja entrara y justo antes de partir sasha le entrego una jeringa, la coneja buscó en sus ropas pero era mas que obvio que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de sus intenciones

-toma se te cayo- judy estaba avergonzada pero sasha pudo entender que el deseo por que una persona vuelva es mas intenso cuando ya se ha perdido así que solo respondió divertida

-manos de carterista londinense y el taxi salió a su rumbo judy devolvió el objeto puntiagudo a su estuche de mano y siguió pensado en la sitúacion de sasha pero la suya era aun mas complicada. Después de varias cuadras adelante el taxi no pudo evitar atascarse ,el trafico de la avenida estaba saturado de automóviles de todos tamaños, eso fastidio a la coneja que le hablo al taxista oso hormiguero

-¿no hay otra ruta? Necesito llegar pronto

-lo siento señorita es por las elecciones de mañana, muchas personas vienen de fuera para votar. Y tenia razón el embotellamiento tenia kilómetros de automóviles. Hopps nunca imagino la magnitud de este acontecimiento ,por breves instantes sintió un poco de miedo bajo del taxi dándole las gracias al chofer y salir de ahí de todas las presiones de las que era responsable ,corrió sin mirar atrás fue hasta que su aliento no le permitió seguir, fue hasta que se encontró en un parque cerrado donde Nick vivía lo reconoció por el oxidado portón cubierto de maleza, Nick era muy astuto hacia de un lugar tan precario un hogar pero pasado mucho tiempo que el ya no venia el viejo puente estaba lleno de moho y la hierba estaba crecida. así no era como ella lo recordó las rosas debajo de la ventana estaban secas eso le facilito poder urgar en la maceta y encontrar una llave sin pincharse, esa llave era la misma que nick le mostró una vez que lo fue a visitar, después de abrir la chapa todo estaba en su lugar cubierto de telarañas la coneja observo cada rincón como si tratara de buscarlo, en su momento tal vez lo imagino recostado en su sillón terminando un libro, tenia un estante lleno de ellos la metamorfosis de franz kafka era su favorito, aun estaba en la mesita , la oficial conejo camino hasta la chimenea donde las fotos familiares estaban en marcos de diferentes tamaños muchas de ellas estaban despintadas solo una estaba bien cuidada sin sufrir daño alguno por el marco bien sellado la fotografía de nick y judy en su promoción la coneja trato de tomarla pero fue su descuido lo que hizo que se resbalara de sus manos el cristal se cuarteo dejando inservible el marco , la saco con cuidado notando algo escrito detrás de ella.

" _Para mi el día mas feliz de mi vida y las nuevas aventuras. Junto a mi dama especial."_

" _Su dama especial"_ hopps se detuvo un instante solo para dejar la fotografía en la mesita junto al sillón y salir de ahí el dolor era abrumador recordar tantos momentos y no tener ninguno que le diera esperanza solo tenia un indicio de que nick en su mas remota posibilidad la amara.

/

Las cosas para kitsune iban en viento en popa en los muelles alejado de la ciudad había mucho movimiento era un mundo de animales trayendo y llevando cajas hacia un enorme almacén abandonado pero que servía como escondite. Todos golpeaban sus pies en el suelo en un llamado a la guerra cuando el montacargas con una caja de pino llego hasta un estrado, un mapache la abrió con una barra y el grito de salvajismo se apodero de ellos al mirar las armas.

-aaahhhhh era una jungla rugiente el zorro convenció a todos los grupos criminales de seguirlo kitsune tenia ahora su propio ejercito personal de mercenarios

era un llamado, liar salio de las sombras haciendo un ademán para silenciamos de golpe

-"caballeros" mañana, zootopia no sera la misma de siempre, habrá un cambio ,una revolución, quiero que ustedes recuperen lo que les fue arrebatado, la humillación de muchos años mañana sera vengada. Ya no habrá letreros que nos digan que hacer ya no habra presas que nos impidan como actuar tuvieron su oportunidad y nos traicionaron ,zootopia fracaso, ahora es tiempo de tomarla de expulsar a esas asquerosas especies inferiores ,si, nos superan en numero pero que significan los números cuando el terror esta presente "nada" así que lo que deben hacer mañana es. Matar a cuanta presa encuentren.

El lugar se lleno de rugidos de excitación un llamado a la guerra sucia

-haremos algo que nunca olvidaran, ya no subestimaran a los depredadores ,como siempre seremos el futuro haremos de esta una ciudad renacida. Una ciudad solo para nosotros

¡porque zootopia es nuestra!

Todos los animales se levantaron rugiendo con furia alimentada su moral hacia un caos que pronto asecharia a una ciudad desprevenida.

En esos instantes el serio zorro longevo por primera vez en su vida sonrio detrás de las espaldas de liar satisfecho pensó en descansar se retiraron el y liar a la ahora abandonada mansión sus peones ya no estaban solo una menuda zorrita les abrió las elegantes puertas corredizas el silencio era caracteristico de la soledad y ambos se retiraron al templo de las veladoras junto al gran salón vacío ,a la luz de múltiples velas decidieron tomar el té esperando tranquilamente al amanecer. El plan ya estaba en marcha era una perfección que solo kitsune percibía pero lo único que le molestaba era el silencio así que se le ocurrió hacer hablar a su marioneta.

-liar tienes mi permiso para hablar si así lo deseas, le explico el longevo zorro plateado después de tomar un sorbo.

-gracias señor

-todavía te falta un poco de voluntad propia no es así, su creación asintió amablemente

-hmp! Nick es un enemigo formidable no importa que haga jamas consigo ganarle del todo incluso se resistió en parte al suero que cree para moldearte.

-si pero pronto seré un ente mi señor y seré perfecto, también pronto acabara con zootopia, caerá y su sueño se hará realidad señor kitsune.

En esos momentos el zorro plateado puso su taza bocabajo, el té se había terminado y dio un ademán para algo mas fuerte. Retirándose presurosa la zorrita atenta

-sabes eso me recuerda el sueño de un padre y un hijo forasteros en una ciudad gobernada por presas, en su momento los depredadores en tal caso eran los oprimidos sin ser tomados en cuenta, sometidos por un collar solo para convivir con ellas.

Un día el padre tuvo una idea excepcional, un lugar donde presa y depredador convivieran sin el molesto collar ,fue rechazado por todos y de todas las formas incluso fue con alguien quien dijo ser su amigo. Le menciono su proyecto sus beneficios y los grandes planes a futuro, ese proyecto era zootopia, pero a pesar de ser un buen proyecto el supuestamente amigo también lo rechazó, el padre estaba devastado y el hijo ignorante de las cosas trato de evitar algo de lo que se arrepentía trató de evitar que unos hámsteres sellaran su proyecto esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ,un oficial lo arrestó y por mas que suplico el padre no pudo evitar que su hijo lo llevarán a la correccional el crimen fue salvajismo que nunca sucedió en tal caso, el padre murio de soledad y desilusión mientras su proyecto era apropiado por su amigo todos sus sueños se desvanecieron al igual que la fe del niño convitiendo en odio todas sus emociones.

Liar estaba confundido no sabia en que quería decir su amo pero todo se aclaro después de que kitsune tomara un sorbo de sake que le habian traido.

-lo mas triste de esa historia es que yo soy el niño que fue inculpado, dedique mi vida a esta familia pero aun así mi odio no se desvanecía.

Liar estaba incrédulo no sabia exactamente si todas las razones de sus actos eran por odio por que sus semblante estaba melancolico como si algo no estuvira completo del todo. así que se atrevió a preguntar algo que parecía insignificante

-y por que nick Señor? Pudo haber sido cualquiera

El abuelo de nick miro al suelo recordando el nacimiento de su nieto la escasa felicidad que le había proporcionado su única hija de ponerle el mismo nombre que su padre pero era poca cosa para el.

-por que clarisse quería que olvidara todo poniendole , nick philiph wilde a su hijo por que era el nombre de mi padre. Kitsune se levanto del suelo crujiendole algunos huesos del cansancio de la edad que le estaba pasando factura se despidió dirigiéndose a su habitación para descansar.

-duerme nick mañana sera un grandioso dia. Del anciano recibió una palmadita ,liar estaba atónito incluso con todo lo que le había hecho a nick aun se acordaba de el guardándole algo parecido al respeto.

/

Bell entro al apartamento mas alto del edificio se saco el abrigo dejándolo por ahí junto a los zapatos de tacón que la estaban matando ,fue un gran placer deshacerse de ellos, había comida en la fiesta pero ahora lo que le apetecía era una dulce taza de café, la cocina estaba a escasos metros dejo las llaves en la mesita de cristal de la sala y justo cuando se arremangó la camisa un crujido de una taza rompiéndose sonó en la cocina ,corrió rápidamente quizá el pudiera ser que estuviera herido pero no fue así samuel tenia tensada la garra difícilmente podía sostener las cosas era como si fuera una artritis pero en realidad eran las secuelas de algo mucho peor.

-maldita sea! Grito furioso el leopardo tiro al suelo la charola llena de bocadillos y tazas, samuel era una persona muy activa por lo que no poder hacer nada en su estado lo llenaba de una frustracion abrumadora que lo sacaba de control rugio con furia asuatando a su amiga para dezpues darse cuenta -oh belly perdón es que yo…. Samuel se calmo de su arrebato nunca se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y eso lo sumió un poco mas en su tristeza aunque era un experto en disimular que nada sucedía.

-no digas mas por favor samuel yo lo limpiare comenzó la corderita recogiendo los trozos de cerámica y los esponjosos trozos de pan en verdad el leopardo se había esforzado por impresionarla ,pero era indiferente cuando se le decía algun cumplido por su falta de confianza

-no necesito tu lastima belly ,se que soy un inútil ,no soy la misma persona de antes dijo rompiendo el silencio mirando hacia la calle por la ventana.

La ovejita cansada de lo mismo se enfado levantando la voz. -¡basta samuel ¡ yo no Te tengo lastima de ti tu eres mi mejor amigo yo jamas diria esas cosas ademas estoy muy agradecida contigo

-al igual que leonzales ,bell te vi en la fiesta nunca dejaste de quitarle de encima la mirada

La candidata se quedo muda samuel tenia razon ¿pero por que no lo dejaba de mirar? Era como si aun después de todo ella esperaria algo podria ser imposible pero la verdad era que la secuelas de un corazon roto nunca se desvanecen. Samuel dio en el clavo recibiendo la afirmacion cuando bellwether agacho la cabeza, de pronto en un suspiro samuel recordo todo cuando se conocieron de niños, cuando la defendia de los abusivos cuando por primera vez el y era su secreto junto a ella que le dio su primer beso bajo un cielo estrellado cuando se separaron para ir a la universidad el nunca fue aceptado por ninguna escuela pero se esforzo por ser alguien en el ejercito pero al volver uniformado la encontró en brazos de otro incluso le presento a su nuevo novio con el dolor de ser solamente su amigo y nada mas.

\- ya es hora de que me vaya. Se levanto el leopardo con Esfuerzo del sillon.

La cordera lo detuvo justo antes de que tomara el leopardo su bastón bell en esos instantes quería desahogar todo lo que tenia que decirle pero no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-samuel tu eres mi mejor amigo sin ti no seria capaz de ser quien soy ahora solo te pido ¡no! Te suplico que no me hagas a un lado.

-como lo hiciste tu conmigo? Bell quería responder pero se quedo callada -cuando leonzales te dejo trate de que lo olvidarás demostrándote que me importabas pero nunca fue suficiente incluso después de terminar con el, tu te fuiste de mi apartamento sin decir una sola palabra sin dejar una nota, pero era obvio que lo siguieras a el convirtiéndote en su asistente.

-sabes cuantas veces trate de llamarte en prisión,

Emily trato de hacerlo entender-sabes es duro estar frente al teléfono y no tener el valor, te necesitaba y cuando me entere de tu accidente ya era demasiado tarde, no tuve el valor, trato de excusarse bell pero eso no funciono

-si la verdad pense en morir todas esas veces que arriesgue mi vida en afganistan, al final cuando me resigne, llamaste fue algo estúpido pensar que tenia una esperanza pero ahora estoy convencido de que nunca hubo ninguna.

-dime samuel ¿de que forma una exconvicta puede dirigirle la palabra a un héroe sin el temor de ser juzgada? ,como ahora.

-belly te estuve esperando en el hospital mientras mis heridas eran tratadas, yo solo quería ver tu cara pero creo que todo este tiempo esperando por poder verte de nuevo me mantuvo vivo no pienses que estoy enojado sino triste por que tu corazón le sigue perteneciendo a leonzales.

Lentamente el leopardo cerro la puerta dejando a belly pensando en si eso era verdad si era ella la que aun seguía insistiendo por las migajas de amor de leonzales.

/

-si papa dejalo en mis manos te prometo que no fallare-andy colgó el móvil la habitación del 10,132 de green house ,andy Wilde escondía un secreto algo de lo que temía perder.

-querido estas bien? te vez algo pálido dijo con preocupación la zorra de abultado vientre, andy llevaba años con Jessica una chica linda amable de su misma especie. Andy llevaba años ocultándola

-no te preocupes mi amor es solo que me pongo nervioso por tu viaje al campo

-por favor andy las madrigueras no son un lugar peligroso, pero lo que si me molesta es ir sola de viaje ¿ por que no puedes ir con nosotras?

-amor ya te dije que pensaras en un nombre para la bebe ¿Por qué crees que compre todos esos libros de nombres que me pediste?

-andy es que no me decido aun ,además pensaba en que tu le dieras el nombre yo me hago bolas con eso tu ya sabes

-no, acordamos que le daríamos los nombres los dos -Andy se acerco con gesto cariñoso abrazándola por detrás

-basta andy sabes que los besos en la nuca me vuelven loca

-se que te gustan por eso me encanta acurrucarte ,el jugueteo de amantes siguió hasta que una alarma del móvil de andy sonó, era la hora de partir.

-cariño ya me voy así que escuchame- le dio un beso de pico a su amante -mañana te iras en la primera corrida no pierdas el tiempo. Me escuchaste pequeñita? Se agacho para besar el vientre ,no atrases a mamá con crepas de fresa hasta que lleguen entendido?

-jaja estas loco andy

-tu madre es muy lista hasle caso siempre"se movió! Espera creo que esta de mal humor por lo de las crepas pero ya se le pasara

-si como no, como si su madre se le pasara el enojo rápido dijo bromeando. jessica sabia perfectamente los motivos por los cuales debía irse el motivo por el cual andy estaba nervioso y el porque la había ocultado de su familia.

-ve, yo y tu hija te esperaremos alla así que no tardes después de resolver tu asunto.

-te amo, la pareja se dio un beso de despedida en la salida, andy dio unos pasos frente del edificio departamental acomodándose el abrigo sin saber que era vigilado lo presintió,las visitas al edificio eran secretas ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían, instintivamente camino acelerando el paso doblando esquina a una subida empedrada su sospecha fue confirmada cuando dos animales osos lo trataron de acorralar en un cruce de semáforo andy desvío su ruta por un callejón un atajo al estacionamiento donde su automóvil se encontraba .sin pensarlo dos v3ces corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus patas pocos segundos después de haber llegado al automóvil saco sus llaves insertándolas en el llavin de ignición que al girar no hubo respuesta del motor ,seguía intentándolo una y otra vez mientras sus captores se acercaban,fue un alivio escuchar el motor encender pero una garra le obligo a inhalar un pañuelo con cloroformo,fue inútil resistirse sucumbiendo a la debilidad del sueño ,el tercer captor lo paso al asiento trasero, mientras los dos persecutores subían con tranquilidad dando marcha al automóvil.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Niiiick_ se escucho un débil susurro

 _Niiick_ otra vez era llamado mientras sus párpados se abrian débilmente

-quien eres? Dijo al viento el zorro encadenado miro su pecho aun conservaba la luz del recuerdo aquel que tanto atesoraba pero era inevitable ver que se consumía por la obscuridad haciendo inútil cualquier intento por recuperarlo. Liar tenia razón el tarde o temprano ganaría la partida.

" _Niiick"_

Se escuchó nuevamente aquel suave susurro provenía de la pequeña luz en su pecho miro adentrándose hacia aquel momento en la boda ,Nick había elegido una mesa que compartía junto a judy en ese recuerdo había llegado el momento principal los discursos del padre de la madre pero sobre todo de la única hija soltera de los hopps el orgullo de una familia numerosa .

-judy,judy,judy se escuchaba corear a los invitados queriendo saber que tenia que decirles a las recién casadas nick asintió apoyando a la multitud judy estaba nerviosa y entre los gritos le susurro a su amigo.

-solo si tu me acompañas-exclamo ,el zorro se negó pero no pudo resistirse al jalón de su coneja amiga que lo llevo junto a ella al micrófono.

-bueno yo… EH….mmmm ,miro a nick no sabia que decir -hermanas yo…

-vamos zanahorias diles lo que sientes no te contengas, le susurro al oido y ella tomo el consejo de su amigo respiro hondo y exhalo

-alice,anna,jenny,rose,amelie,sofie,susan,charlotte,denisse,clare,abi y patty- felicidades, volvió a tomar aire ,wow no se de que forma expresar que me siento muy contenta de que inicien una nueva vida con sus esposos de hecho yo espero tener la misma suerte que ustedes. la vida le da a cada uno su recompensa y yo creo que la mía tendrá que esperar pero por favor no me compadezcan que tengo a personas que me quieren tanto como para arriesgar su vida por mi pero esto no se trata de mi sino de la persona especial a su lado aquella en la que confiaran toda su vida.

A nick se le vinieron a la mente esos momentos en los que ambos disfrutaban ser policías la relación que tenían dentro y fuera de la fuerza pronto se dio cuenta de que los lazos se estrechaban estaban uniéndolos no solo como amigos sino como o algo mas fuerte.

-asi que felicidades chicas y muchachos los estoy vigilando EH? Termino bromeando todos aplaudieron por el emotivo discurso

-judy yo….nick se quedo sin palabras contemplando esos hermosos ojos amatistas que lo cautivaban

-si nick -ambos se miraron a los ojos "por dios se ve guapísima" murmuro el zorro pues judy puso toda su atención a lo que diría su amigo ella esperaba que saliera una palabra que nadie mas que ella quería escuchar con un simple te quiero bastaría para derretirse el corazón.

-judy yo te puedo invitar un trago, fue lo primero que le salio saliendo del tema y poniéndose en ridículo.

-oh claro después del discurso necesito calmar mis nervios- lo dijo con un tono de frustración pero también el zorro se remolió los dientes mascullando "idiota"

-la boda había acabado y ya casi nadie había en aquel campo abierto solo sillas flores algunos manteles y muchos platos sucios que los camareros comenzaron a levantar ,Nick en su butaca esperaba a judy que apareció meneando una botella de champagne y dos copas, nick como todo un caballero saco el corcho con un cuchillo sorprendiendo a su amiga que sirvió el espumoso liquido.

-no sabia que podías hacer eso, eres un estuche de monerias zorro

-tengo mis trucos zanahorias dijo presumido

"Salud"

Ambos, Tomaron un sorbo y judy comenzó a contemplar los restos de la fiesta miro a su compañero serio un poco callado, pensativo,por primavera vez el no había sacado su móvil durante tanto tiempo eso le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

-es raro no verte con el móvil en las manos

-oh es verdad se sorprendió el astuto zorro a lo que respondio -es que aquí la señal es pésima.

-es increíble no lo crees,

-que? zanahorias,

-que ellas ya tengan a alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas y yo aun siga correteando por ser alguien

-si ….eres patetica sonrió nick bromeando tomándose otro sorbo

-jaja mira quien lo dice , dijo sarcastica -y que hay de ti nick algún día te piensas casar

-para serte sincero no se ni que estoy haciendo con mi vida

Otra vez ambos se callaron y nick no sabía si era por el animo de las copas o por la emoción de la ocasión pero a ella se le pararon las orejas síntoma de que tenia una idea loca.

-en otras circunstancias nick si no hubiera sido policía creo que me casaría contigo

EH? El zorro casi se ahoga con el champagne

-si, espera espera se sonrojo judy manoteando al aire y entrelazando sus dedos de pena -quiero decir alguien como tu por que es lógico que no podemos tener hijos

Hijos? Eso lo confundió aun mas

-bueno tal vez tres o doce o tal vez uno Me imagino que tal vez ambos trabajaríamos en las madrigueras yo por supuesto trabajaría la tierra con mis padres y tu venderías muy bien nuestros productos ya que esa es una cualidad que admiro mucho de ti, seriamos la envidia de todos por que le dedicarlas todo el tiempo a tu familia. Bueno es solo mi imaginación pero seria fantástico. La coneja estaba apunto de estallar de la vergüenza mirando de reojo a su compañero que le sonrio.

-te olvidas de algo zanahorias. Nick se recargo poniendose mas comodo siguiendole el juego -Que a pesar de lo difíciles que sean las cosas y la rebeldía de los hijos seguiría contigo serias una amorosa madre y una excelente esposa tal vez te sientas solitaria por que todos serian niños, pero no te preocupes te daría tu lugar podrás ir a ver a tus hermanas y amigas del pueblo y perdona que te lo diga pero quiero envejecer digo juntos retratados con nuestros hijos y sus hijos y poderte decir en el lecho de muerte que fui feliz.

- _Nick!_ Judy estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero el zorro no quería verla llorar así, le rompía el corazón así que se acerco ambos estaban muy juntos, sus caras de frente comenzaron a moverse nick miro los labios de la conejá era hermosos verlos entrecerrados mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes era algo tentador y judy cerro sus ojos esperando ese sabor que solo él podía proporcionarle de su boca pero algo no estaba bien por que en esos momentos algo que no recordaba sucedió.

-te amo nick y lo haré por siempre- eso no era exactamente lo que paso aquel dia pero encontró al culpable de su ilusión que congelo todo como una película y dentro de ella salio

-hola nick te gusta tu nuevo mundo? es lo que quieres, no es así?, lo que tu esperas, mirala esta feliz y quiere estar contigo.

-ella no es la judy que conozco es una farsa al igual que tu! Nick trato de darle un puñetazo pero las cadenas salieron sujetándolo.

-wow casi lo consigues ,tu amiguita fue mas certera no se me ha quitado el dolor de la mejilla

-liar eres un …

\- no digas mas, yo también ya me canse de este juego así que de ahora en adelante yo tomare nuestras propias decisiones.

-ella te detendrá judy jamas dejara que te salgas con la tuya

-nicky, nicky nicky no sabes lo bien preparado que estoy ahora yo me destare de esa amiga tuya y también de tu ciudad eso para mi sera una vista magnifica y tu estarás en primera fila para verlo.

-siguete engañando liar jamas lograras lo que se proponen tu y kitzune

-adiós nick y las cadenas de nuevo comenzaron a jalarlo nick se resistía pero era inútil la obscuridad como arena movediza lo consumía hasta desaparecerlo.

-ahhhhhh sumergido en la obscuridad trato de proteger lo unico que le ayudaria a volver abrazo fuerte el recuerdo original y se olvido del mundo cayendo en el sueño mientras liar sonreía por fuera su ojo izquierdo comenzó a teñirse de azul por fin estaba completo y el gran día se acercaba en un alba enigmática tenebrosa donde la maldad había visto su primer amanecer.

En la residencia presidencial había un ajetreo casi escandaloso pues su persona mas importante comenzo a transitar sus pasillos para salir al exterior donde su seguridad y la integridad de una nación estaban amenazadas.

-el helicóptero esta listo señor -le indico su asistente que se retiro para seguir con su labor

-gracias ,pronto un conjunto de cinco tigres en traje lo siguieron ,el servicio secreto monitoreaba dentro y fuera acompañando al presidente a la azotea ,el helicóptero flapeaba y un oso gris abrió la puerta un trago amargo para el presidente mark deer, poco después en el aire acompañado del mismo oso

-estas muy emocionado otto viejo amigo. Comenzó el presidente

-por que no debería? Mas bien pienso que es un acontecimiento historico

-aun crees que presa y depredador deben de estar separados?

-creo señor que eso estaba bien sabido de mi- se cruzo los brazos- por eso apoyo a nickholas wilde en todo esto, espero no causarle una mala impresión tómelo solo como un experimento

-creo que estas siendo arrogante otto de todas formas también quiero saber el resultado eso nos dará a saber en realidad que es lo que la gente quiere de otro modo aunque gane la iniciativa y zootopia esta en peligro tengo el poder que la derogaría.

-si señor eso ya lo se, el oso le dio una sonrisa forzada al ciervo, no tenia elección mas que aceptar lo que le decía el presidente de América.

-bueno de todas formas hoy se acaba todo.

-o sera el inicio señor presidente respondió otto

El helicóptero de movía escoltado por otros dos entre los edificios de la un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad con los elementos mas fornidos del departamento de policía de zootopia, Bogo desde su edificio tenia a cargo el mando así como la vigilancia de cada punto de la ciudad,el caos vial era como siempre un problema de todos los eventos de este tipo.

En el edificio presidencial muchos animales políticos comenzaron a llegar

La primer ministro de alemania

El presidente de francia

El secretario de la república china

Todas las personalidades estarían en el edificio al lado de los contadores electrónicos mostrando los resultados de las votaciones, el helicóptero bajo y un leopardo con baston abrió la escotilla para el oso ,Samuel era la piedra en el zapato de otto que jamas dejaba de meterse en sus asuntos,

-señor presidente que grata sorpresa! Lo recibió alegremente ,mark también se emociono de verlo

-samuel pensé que no vendrías esperaba que estuvieras en washington o en koda pescando

-un día lo llevare señor para que pruebe lo entretenido que es luchar con un salmón de siete kilos jajaja

-creo que no hay mas que decir que felicidades por tu retiro

-gracias señor pero solo le serviré esta ultima vez ,ambos se despidieron pero otto no era tan sociable como samuel se acerco a el cuando deer se retiro mirándose frente a frente otto sonrió un segundo

-hmp mira nada más el secretario de defensa mas condecorado de la nación siendo un perro faldero de una presa

-otto dejame decirte que te estas refiriendo a nuestro presidente, y una cosa mas no dejare que le pase nada al presidente le afirmo samuel

-ese es tu trabajo asegurarse de cumplirlo la contesto el oso

El comisionado de la policía una cebra miro desde su monitor todo el cerco vial, esperando el momento preciso del que les había hablado la noche anterior la teniente judy hopps, el golpe puede ser por cualquier lado en cualquier lugar lo que menos esperaba era que ocurría sobre sus narices.

Diez camiones de animales fuertemente armados estaba por entrar al circuito cerrado por una de las carreteras poco transitadas, disfrazados de soldados con insignias de la guardia nacional cruzaron evitando el trafico sigilosos y rapidos todos se distribuyeron en calles centros comerciales y lugares publicos esperando la señal.

Ambos candidatos se reunieron en otro edificio en pisos diferentes bell llego acompañada de sasha kimihue y judy al frente el falso nick llego acompañado de kitsune y un séquito de lobos y un tigre habían preparado sus jugadas y ahora el primer movimiento seria dentro de poco.

-señorita bell que grata sorpresa pensé que huiría de la ciudad

-creo que es muy grande esa boca tuya Nichkolas ,no hables que podrías tragarte tus palabras

-señorita hopps esta muy hermosa para esta ocasión judy se había arreglado usando traje camisa de manga larga con saco azul celeste y pantalones que hacían juego con unas zapatillas ,apreto su puño tenia un gran impulso por sacar su arma pero tendría que esperar de otro modo contaría como agresión y arriesgar el resultado de la elección.

-usted no se ve nada mal esta muy sonriente le haré un favor y le borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe si así lo quiere, le sugirió sonriendo la coneja

-ruda como siempre señorita ambos contrincantes subieron a sus respectivos pisos prendieron los monitores donde verían de cerca las elecciones el conteo y por ultimo el ganador.

El reloj de pared en la flecha Segundera y su avance al dar con el numero doce, las votaciones comenzaron en cada punto de zootopia, bell comenzó a sentir su adrenalina dispararse cuando el contador comenzó a moverse liar por otro lado miro con una sonrisa su destacada ventaja y estaba solo a diez puntos encima de bell pero la balanza se inclino y de una forma espectacular era en tundratown donde nick tenia ventaja pero de los otros cuatro distritos eligieron a bellwether era una ventaja de tres a dos esas zonas deseaban estar en paz en unión con los predadores honrando los principios que la vieron nacer su cuidad, aboliendo las diferencias que los etiquetaban, rompiendo los estereotipos de una sociedad salvaje sin duda Emily bellwether era la alcaldesa electa pero poco les importo a sus contrincantes que bajo sus mangas tenían un objetivo diferente.

-es la hora! Kitsune asintió y se envió el mensaje

Desde el palco presidencial los tigres entraron rápidamente todos los guardias de seguridad tenían que resguardar su respectivo diplomático no dijeron nada no se escucho nada solo desde una ventana la primer ministro de alemania podía ver a toda una multitud correr llena en pánico y fue la impactante escena de un ciudadano abatido, la sangre salto como un torrente dejando un charco sobre el asfalto.

-que esta sucediendo? Samuel? Pregunto el presidente cuando escucho gritos viendo a la gente correr ambos mbos se miraron y fue que todo se volvió oscuro la electricidad se habia ido y de la nada el suelo bajo sus pies se levanto con una fuerza impactante. judy vio humo, desde su edificio pudo ver con sus propios ojos la explosión y otra mas en el departamento de policía las dos torres llenas de fuego y escombros su instito rápidamente se activo.

-kimihue, sasha! Las llamo ambas sacaron sus armas para ir al lugar del siniestro pero al dar la vuelta para salir nick mas bien dicho liar había cerrado la puerta con un grupo de animales armados a su espalda tenia una sonrisa macabra pues su objetivo estaba ahí la coneja era la presa que estaba buscando.

-si la quieres tienes que pasar encima de mi le respondió sasha interponiéndose apuntando solo un chasquido basto y de entre la multitud un zorro idéntico a nick fue puesto de rodillas al lado de liar,

-andy! Todos quedaron congelados cundo liar le apunto a la cabeza

-toc, toc sonrió de una forma psicópata.

/

La ciudad estaba siendo atacada animales armados disparaban a toda la gente sin distinción todo era sólo muerte y destrucción los indefensos animales no tenían a donde acudir solo unos cuantos se dispersaron hacia el subterráneo y otros se perdieron entre la ciudad era una masacre y nadie estaba ahí para proteger a la gente caía como moscas por las ráfagas de mks ,los pocos policías dispersos hacían lo que podían para defenderlos algunos fueron asesinados en el acto pero incomunicados y superados en numero no podían hacer nada, entre los escombros y lo que había quedado del edificio del ZDP Bogo se levanto estaba aturdido por la explosion, eran leves sus lesiones pero se tambaleaba.

-señor que hacemos! Le gritaba uno de sus oficiales , estaba aturdido trataba de hacer entrar en acción y como una caída volvió a la realidad ,el edificio estaba siendo atacado un tiroteo fuego cruzado entre pandilleros y policias .

-rápido avisen a todas las unidades que estamos en emergencia zona roja en todas partes no traten de someterlos encargense de proteger a los civiles a toda costa, Bogo se recompuso tomando una escopeta dos tiros hicieron explotar el automovil de los agresores.

-protéjanlos no den ni un paso atrás todos defiendan el edificio y que alguien vaya al arcenal necesitaremos mas que unas simples pistolas. mientras el tiroteo seguía en las calles un ambiente de terror invadía la ciudad autos incendiados gente asesinada casas destruidas ningún alma en las calles. Y era solo el comienzo, lo peor estaba por venir en el subterráneo estaban por abrir la reja que les impedía la entrada la gente herida y refugiada solo tenia como esperanza los pocos policías que los custodiaban.

/

-protegelos samuel ,protege a la gente… era las ultimas palabras del venado que tenia dos varillas atravesando su torax , con la mano temblorosa llena de sangre le paso algo al leopardo a su lado sostenía su cabeza mientras lo ultimo de vida se consumía -ahora tu estas a cargo ahora tu tienes el mando

-va a estar bien señor, mark vas a estar bien eres el presidente de América debes de ser fuerte

-nooo ahora tu eres el presidente hazme un favor y defiende los ideales de esta nación de esta ciudad, zootopia debe de ser salvada.

-mark,! mark ¡ lo nombro pero ya se había ido sus ojos abiertos dieron constancia de ello, samuel se quedo extendiendo su mano con la sangre de su amigo sosteniendo la insignia de un águila que fue pasada de mano a mano ,el leopardo con trabajo se levanto dirigiéndose como sea hacia la ciudad no sin antes cubrir con su saco el cadáver de su líder o mejor dicho de su mejor amigo. Al mirar a su alrededor noto que otto no estaba en el lugar algo que encendió completamente toda su ira.

/

-y bien ya estando mas cómodos digame señorita hopps me quiere dar un beso o quiere caminar tomada de la mano no se que es mas lascivo para usted. Liar las hizo sentarse en los sillones pero estaba solo al lado de judy propasandose tocando sus piernas ella por supuesto desbordaba de rabia pero con la pistola en la cabeza de andy no podía hacer nada.

-chica ruda EH? No quieres hablar bueno dejame decirte solo unas cuantas cosas nick no vendrá a rescatarte es un hecho ya real.

-señala maldito! Sasha se levanto uno de sus peones le propino un golpe en el estómago -ugh! Que la hizo tomar asiento de nuevo.

-ya veo desde el principio no te importo en lo mas mínimo ganar verdad nick.

-lista corderilla no me sorprendería que un lobo colmilludo estuviera bajo tu piel.

-que ganaras de todo esto nada mas estas cavando tu propia tumba

-al contrario emily estoy cavando las suya pronto zootopia ya no existirá y nosotros los predadores seremos los únicos en el orden superior que nos corresponde, no es así señorita hopps.

-primero muerta antes de verte a ti como a alguien que es mas superior que yo.

-y si fuera nick acaso no se sometería a el?

-nick no se ha rendido aun puede volver la coneja miro con la seguridad de sus instintos, tenia la firme conviccion de que nick en alguna parte estaria aguardandola esperando a ser rescatado ella tenia que ser la primera tenia que decirselo aunque eso significara perderlo.

-amas a nick cierto? Pero dime en que estas pensando loca coneja un zorro y una basura como tu no pueden estar juntos es algo imposible serian una burla para la sociedad.

-eso que rayos me importa solo quiero estar junto a el quiero que lo escuche de mi y que lo proximo que escuche sea que el tambien me ama.

-umm amor EH? Dejame mostrarte que valor tienes cuando alguien como yo abusaría de ti

-que? Liar la tomo de las orejas arrastrandola -que estas tratando de hacer detente yo no haré nada

-oye! Trato de intervenir sasha pero el cañón de un rifle la volvió a su sitio -tranquila perra sientate le ordeno el tigre

-tigre escucha si alguien se mueve matarlos a todos se llevo a judy arrastrándola hasta un cuarto arrojándola violentamente a un escritorio liar comenzó aflojar el nudo de su corbata. Se coloco encima de ella sosteniendo sus manos impidiéndole luchar.

-dime coneja esto es algo que haría tu amor no correspondido, estoy apunto de violarte y el no esta aquí para evitarlo, y si intentas algo tus amiguitos lo pagaran. Liar le arranco la camisa de un zarpazo dejando a la vista el brasier de encaje judy sentía que las opciones se le iban terminando, el zorro ojo azul lamió su cuello saboreando cada momento, judy no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable atrapada.

-nick por favor noo! Gimió en ese breve instante algo sacudió la cabeza de liar una jaqueca intensa que le dolió hasta caer al suelo era tan intenso que no podía soportarlo

-que rayos esta pasándome ahhhh! Se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras su escolta se confundio sasha aprovecho la confusión abatiendo a sus captores el tigre salio a la fuga

judy en esos instantes aprovechó saco una jeringa de su pantalón y se la enterró al zorro

-ah maldita -liar tomo su revolver y le apunto a la coneja andy salio disparado a interponerse entre el arma que fue accionada.

BAM!, Bam!, Bam se escucho ambos zorros estaban tendidos en el suelo pero andy se teñía de rojo haciendo un charco de sangre en el concreto judy fue rápido a levantar su cabeza tratando de detener las hemorragias con su saco.

-por que andy? Por que lo hiciste? Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas pues el agonizante zorro solo pudo sonreír y mirar satisfecho que había conseguido lo que judy tenia pensado en un primer momento y ese momento era el de inyectarle el antídoto.

-judy cof cof dile a nick lo que sientes el debe saberlo andy tenia razones de sobra para salvar a judy

-callaté no te esfurces andy por que lo hiciste

-es una lastima que sea la única vez por que el siempre me salvo si logra despertar este no fue un intento en vano, así que judy saludalo por mi cuando vuelva dale un brazo de mi parte.

-andy espera no me dejes! El sacó comenzó a teñirse era imparable pero en los últimos segundos antes de desvanecerse, andy le susurro algo a la coneja un secreto que tenia que asegurarse de estar a salvo después de su partida satisfecho por haber conseguido salvar a su hermano dio un ultimo aliento y se detuvo todo en el se extinguió la vida se fue y judy no podía dejar que el ser mas importante para ella también lo hiciera se apresuro a sacar la pistola con el aullador apuntando justamente a la orta para su rápida aplicación nick no despertaba el aullador tenia la cualidad de reanimarlo pero después se detuvo unos segundos la pregunta ahora era que hacer si se volvía salvaje nadie lo detendría incluso expondría su vida pero tratandose de nick ella jamas dudaría.

-nick vuelve, suplico sujetando el cuerpo de su compañero con el dedo temblando en el gatillo.

Mientras tanto en el interior de nick la sombras se estremecían sofocandose tratando de respirar las sombras se habían calmado y las cadenas que lo sujetaban se disolvían como agua y liar una mancha tratando de mantener su consistencia estaba siendo consumido por el antídoto.

-nick? Desde cuando tu? Lo sabias -liar de repente se dio cuenta de la trampa que le había tendido ni siquiera el zorro ojiverde se notaba cansado mas bien sereno esperando lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes

-no! Nunca imagine que ella seria capaz incluso llegue a pensar que judy me asesinaría de todas formas ya estaba preparado.

-sabias que ella… llegaría a este punto

-la orden de sus superiores era matarme pero para ser francos primero querían la información.

-estas tratando de decirme cof cof …..la mancha estaba agonizante tratando de tomar la misma forma que el zorro un poco mas deforme -que tu …

-yo deje desde un principio que tu fueras insertado en mi,todas las muestras de debilidad que te demostré fue un excelente show mientras tu pensabas que controlas todo yo obtuve lo que necesitaba ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-tonto ambos moriremos este antídoto también te esta matando a ti

-eso crees ,en realidad creo que andy supuso lo contrario ,el te analizo junto a cordelio y ambos encontraron una forma para eliminarte y yo salir de esta.

-nick eres de verdad escalofriante y yo que pensé que podía ser tu cuando en realidad jamas fui un reto, utilizándome para sacar la información a kitzune pero dejame decirte que allá afuera hay un infierno dime como lo detendrás dime hasta cuando mentiras….

-liar esta era la ultima de mis mentiras gracias a ti pude redimirme gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta de mis errores pero se lo que tengo que hacer ahora. Nick tenia todo premeditado aparentemente pero ahora con sus ultimas fuerzas tenia que salir a enfrentar a un mundo que no había visto mucho tiempo las cosas no iban a ser fáciles pero desde un principio así lo supuso pero lo mas y único gratificante es que la volvería a ver judy lo estaba llamando y el no la dejaría esperar mas.

-nick vuelve por favor! Las esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando su pulso se silencio hubo un momento de silencio.

-ah,ah,ah - la respiración agitada del zorro cuando vivió a resucitar y judy sorprendida lo abrazó conteniendo las lagrimas

-hola zanahorias, judy estaba abrazándolo como nunca jamas nick acaricio su cabeza tratando de tranquilizar su llanto pero después miro a su hermano ahí caído nick en un instante se tambaleo pero como el lo dijo estaba preparado un wilde en esos momentos no debían enfurecerse no había oportunidad de llorar por el ,mientras lo mas preciado seguía en peligro zootopia no solo significaba unión sino familia miro a judy y no dejaría que la ciudad en la que la conocio cayera no cuando hay tanto en juego su hogar.

-gracias andy , nick cruzo los brazos de su hermano y se alejo pero judy no comprendía por que dejaba a su hermano atrás acaso no era común llorar por quien dio su vida por la tuya.

-nick que haces por que ….

-no hay tiempo judy hay que salvar la ciudad judy se recompuso y bajo las escaleras junto a el.

-entonces no iras solo. Yo también te ayudare- nick se extraño luego una sonrisa se dibujo en el le gustaba el terco comportamiento de judy era algo caracteristico de ella.

En el recinto kimihue y sasha consiguieron inmovilizar a sus captores mientras judy bajo con nick no hubo mucho tiempo para explicar lo sucedido solo que nick ahora estaba de su lado

-y bien que hacemos hay un caos allá afuera como podríamos salir sin ser vistos explico sasha mientras judy veía las posibles opciones nick se adelanto.

-las alcantarillas hay una tubería enorme debajo del suelo lo suficientemente grande podremos ir por ahí sin ser vistos.

-si hay que avisar a la policía ellos tienen apoyo de la guardia nacional seguro que ya estarán en comunicación.

-imposible las comunicaciones se cortaron incluyendo los servicios de emergencia todo y todos estamos desconectados. Explico kimihue

-no del todo hay un radio satelital en mi casa si llegamos a el seguramente encontraremos la manera de comunicarnos con la guardia nacional.

-ok si vamos a hacer esto hagamos lo rapido-exclamo bellwether bajaron del edificio nick abrio la puerta del primer piso miro abajo todos en la ciudad era un campo de guerra bajaron a toda prisa hasta el sótano en el cuarto de maquinas donde tan bien estaba la alcantarilla era cierto nick tenia razón corrieron con cautela mientras llegaban a rainforest donde prosiguieron a pie, la mansión de los wilde estaba en silencio ni un alma a la vista encontraron la radio sasha se encargo de comunicarse mientras nick fue a buscar su habitación y judy lo siguió nick abrió las puertas corredizas se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a buscar en el muro con golpesitos de su mano había un lugar hueco un secreto que el solo guardaba un compartimento tomo un cuchillo y halo la manija era un compartimento con armas y munición, pero antes se detuvo saco el uniforme de oficial se coloco el chaleco antibalas y comenzó a cargar una Hk417 un fusil con silenciador

-judy! Esta se sorprendió al ser descubierta – necesito que te quedes aquí mientras voy a encargarme de todo esto

-estas loco no te dejare ir solo ,?por que no me dejas ayudarte?

-coneja tu no sabes lo que sucede alla afuera ademas tengo que ayudar al jefe Bogo ellos no podrán solos con lo que se avecina

-entonces iremos juntos! Judy tomo la mano de nick con la mirada decidida- nick ya no soy la chica débil que conociste, ahora soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que piensas.

-no te haré cambiar de opinión verdad? -nick suspiro y accedio a su peticion -toma un fusil y sigueme tenemos que desactivar las bombas.

-bombas! Hay todavía mas?

-solo una, esta sera la definitiva zootopia podría desaparecer del mapa literalmente

-piensan irse. Sin nosotras la galgo y la pantera salieron detrás

-sasha sabes que no iríamos a ningún lado sin ti, ven toma un arma

-creo que no podre defenderme con este juguetito jefa, kimihue sostuvo con dos dedos la 9 milimetros tirandola a la basura ,-necesitare algo mas grande se acerco y sasha tomo un rifle sniper m200 y kimihue algo mas a su medida como una escopeta r12 estaban listos y armados para salir a ese infierno.

La cordera fue directamente a la basura sacando el arma desechada de kimihue

-bell también nos ayudaras?

-ni loca saldría ahí, no quiero que me tomen ddesprevenidaapunto de abrir las puertas se encontraron con Michael, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a nick de vuelta sano y salvo hijo y padre se dieron un abrazo -creo que andy no sobrevivio judy se pregunto de que forma lo sabia michael pero era obvio que no lo sabia todo de nick así que solo se dejo de inconvenientes dejando que solo sucediera.

-no papa pero te necesitare

-ami? Un viejo cobarde, no, es mejor que vayan ustedes solos

-pero papa! Nadie sabe de explosivos tan bien como tu.

-no! Nick creo que te enseñe todo lo que se hazlo y vuelve con nosotros, solo dejame ayudar a la señorita perro y podran irse todos se dieron cuenta del inconveniente de sasha , podría combatir con minifalda? Ademas judy tambien se le habia olvidado el pudor siguiendo en sostén.

-hay muchos hombres allá afuera ¿no seria muy vergonzoso?

Mientras buscaban ropa para las chicas ,nick le platico de lo sucedido a su padre la perdida de andy fue devastador pero el al igual estaba preparado para seguir adelante.

-hijo descendemos de una familia ancestral después de esto sepultaremos como es debido a tu hermano pero primero es esencial que me digas que es lo que estas buscando.

Salieron de nuevo por las alcantarillas y caminando hacia la alcaldía nick comenzó a decirles lo que le menciono antes a su padre.

-lo que buscamos es una bomba de gran poder explosivo

-una de c4 o químicos nitrosos comenzaron a opinar

-no es una de mayor impacto aseguro nick

-es acaso una de poder nuclear? Nick asintió a la respuesta de judy

-el plan de mi abuelo era convencer a todo criminal de limpiar de presas a toda zootopia acorralarlos para que no puedan huir, corto las comunicaciones así como la electricidad lo que no saben esos cerebros de pollo es que mi abuelo planea destruir la ciudad entera,necesitaría ser una bomba de 50 megatones lo suficiente para que nadie quedara vivo.

-por eso no pudimos con las comunicación en la radio satelital dijo sasha

-exacto kitsune solo tiene que asegurarse de escapar y todo quedara sellado sera nuestro fin. es curioso como el mundo esta decidido a destruirse bromeo nick ,el zorro giro la alcantarilla del recibidor del departamento de policía todo estaba destruido.

-agáchense! Grito Nick y un mapache con gafas disparo, las balas silbaban destrozando la pared judy le disparo abatiéndolo -deprisa hay que ver al jefe corrieron por el pasillo metros adelante había una barricada.

-jefe! Llamo uno de los oficiales

-alto el fuego es hopps, ¿que diablos sucede?,se supone que esto no seria asi detrás de ellos la batalla en el edificio había sido ganada pero a un precio muy alto varios cadáveres de oficiales cubiertos con mantas yacían a un lado de la barricada.

-judy se quedo helada de ver las mantas manchadas de sangre encima de sus colegas

-protegeremos a todas las personas que entraron al edificio -bogo conocia la situacion antes de que las comunicaciones se cortaran -otros oficiales están haciendo lo mismo en los diferentes distritos desafortunadamente el subterráneo es lo mas seguro que tienen.

Judy se quedo paralizada jamás en su carrera había perdido a un elemento pero afuera inocentes estaban siendo masacrados mientras los oficiales no podían hacer nada.

-zanahorias! Judy! Nick la hizo volver a la realidad-tenemos que detener esto.

Bogo al ver a nick lo tomo del cuello azotándolo contra la pared asfixiándolo -fuiste tu verdad lo sabias.

-jefe espere nick …..judy salio de su trance sosteniendo el brazo de Bogo para que lo dejara

-que no te engañe oficial hopps por su culpa mis hombres mueren, por su culpa cientos de civiles estan muriendo, dime nick nada salio como lo planeaste y ahora quieres redimirte ayudándonos?, yo se la clase de persona que eres yo lo se! Le murmuro al oído

-jefe bogo suéltelo en este instante judy no dudo en apuntarle sasha y kimuhue observaron la situación pero la decisión era de la coneja. Bogo dejo respirar al zorro acercadose a judy que halo el martillo de su arma sin disparar.

-judy el te traicionara en el momento justo cuando le des la espalda.

-lo sé pero lo necesitamos, el tiene un plan.

-cual plan? Estamos incomunicados y crees que este zorro nos sacara de esto, te falta un tornillo hopps.

-dice que todos los civiles están en el subterráneo y que ninguno se ha movido de ahí cierto? Cof cof comenzó a decirles su plan, nick por supuesto mas que nadie conocía zootopia como la palma de su mano.

-zootopia tiene el tren subterráneo conectado a todos los distritos hay varios vagones para elefantes en sahaara square lo suficientemente grande como para evacuar a los civiles.

-si pero no hay electricidad todo aparato electrónico esta muerto.

-no del todo, conozco a dos pequeñitas que harán funcionar de nuevo las vías del tren solo necesitamos que hackeen la única señal que no se puede desconectar, necesitamos pasar inadvertidos a mi edificio departamental le pediré a mis agentes que devuelvan la electricidad.

-una vez puesto todo en linea debe de informar a sus oficiales que evacuen inmediatamente de ser necesario tienen que quedarse ellos.

-nickholas estas diciendo que sacrifique a mis agentes una vez evacuada la población.

-señor tendremos poco tiempo los organismos delincuentes van por la población si no son protegidos en el trayecto todo se ira al cárajo y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder mas vidas.

-sasha ,kimihue, necesito que se queden con Bogo y les ayuden a transportar a todos al subterráneo.

-pero hopps hay muchas personas cuantos viajes tomaría en ir y venir además no hay un lugar seguro.

-señor Bogo solo hay un lugar con paramos abiertos cerca de zootopia y son las madrigueras tomara poco tiempo si solo salen a las afueras de la ciudad y prosiguen a pie hasta las granjas,si contactamos a la guardia nacional los protegerán desde ahí.

-muy bien en marcha, judy respiro profundo era su primera vez que entraría en combate tirar a matar.

-muy bien vámonos cruzo la barricada nick adelantándose

-hey espera un poco que no escuchaste iré sola.

-Aha y tu nieve? Seguiremos y tu sabes que no te dejare sola. Jamas! judy obtuvo tanto de nick pero las circunstancias y su valor jamas serian tomados a la ligera y menos ahora que estaban juntos.

-judy? Sasha la abrazo despidiéndose -cuidare si, oye tu si te hablo a ti zorro cuida la muy bien si no quieres que te patee el trasero.

-EH? quien es la gruñona judy

-es mi mejor amiga

Se adentraron a ese infierno Corrieron por toda la avenida no había ni una sola alma en las calles ni un ruido además de los disparos que se escuchaban a distancia cubriéndose en cualquier auto entre las estatuas y monumentos. Judy no se lo pudo creer tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a su compañero,pero absorto de lo que pudiera pensar la coneja nick solo quería ver terminado aquel desastre en ocasiones pensó en evitarlo pues sin que lo quisiera sucedieron las cosas "por su culpa"

-Nick, yo….. Judy choco con la espalda del zorro que se detuvo de golpe solo para mirar como muchos cadáveres yacían en la avenida koscher, rabiaba de frustración muchas vidas se habían perdido y bajo sus pies un peluche chamuscado era sostenido por una diminuta mano el cadáver chamuscado de una niña tomo sus diminutos brazos y los cruzo abrazando al peluche prosiguieron corriendo.

-escúchame judy en esta guerra habrá muchas muertes algunos amigos familia y personas que quizás nunca hayas conocido pero hay personas que están dispuestas a morir por mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo. En la mente del zorro una imagen de compañeros de su especie disfrutando de una agradable cena se desvanecio- elizabeth, hanz, jacob, zozeck ,hanna, franz, Martina y Andy ,todos ellos eran mi familia antes de ser enviados a la muerte. Como miembros de la familia wilde están preparados para morir pero no son simples peones que deben sacrificar, cada uno tenia sentimientos y familia todo lo que implica hacer un sacrificio solo por mantener con vida a los que mas aman, yo tengo la responsabilidad de que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano.

-nick no es culpa tuya, solo eras un peón en el juego de alguien mas, fuiste tan lejos, solo! ¿por que? Judy se dio cuenta en esos momentos que nick estaba aceptando su culpa ciertamente ella no sabia que era ser un wilde pero su amigo tomo una posicion en ser determinante una decisión de acabar con esto y aceptar la realidad daba igual lo que sucediera también estaba preparado para morir.

-yo te mentí les mentí a todos no soy lo que tu crees judy yo soy algo mas que un simple zorro soy el causante de esta catástrofe pero nunca pensé que este iba a ser el precio.

el antídoto, liar, un caso aparentemente sin solución todo estaba dentro del plan y solo había una persona que debía capturar y todo se salio de control cuando entraste a buscarme a la prisión kitsune me utilizo en vez de ser yo quien lo utilizara a el, debí habérselo informado a samuel, debí de haberlo detenido sabia muy bien quien era mi abuelo aun asi decidí seguir solo ,por mi familia, por la salvación de zootopia, por ti judy para mantenerte a salvo quería que siempre sonrieras que esa coneja simpática siempre estuviera para mi, eso era lo único que valía la pena, tu en verdad me hiciste cambiar.

Judy no podía estar creyéndose todo eso pero lo único importante era la razón

-espera nick – se detuvieron la coneja trato de recuperar el aliento,- ah ah por que nick, Un segundo después todo se silencio y el viento soplo de nuevo nick olvido que quería decir o mas bien no hablo.

-nick… acaso tu me am …

-soy un agente también judy peregrins falcons no se hizo solo cuando tu te en listaste.

-EH la coneja estaba confundida.

-cuidado!

Los disparos comenzaron a salir de repente

-judy abajo! Se resguardaron en una patrulla abandonada eran muchos los agresores que disparaban con sus mk judy y nick respondían pero estaban acorralados,los disparos cesaron después nick asomo la cabeza su abuelo estaba en la entrada al edificio donde un helicóptero lo esperaba para huir.

-nick! Has sido muy heroico que tu trates de detenerme pero esto termina ¡ahora! deja tus armas y acepta tu derrota tu jamas me ganaras pero puedo darte una oportunidad si estas dispuesto a seguirme a ser mi fiel sirviente nick no todo esta perdido incluso puedes traer a tu amante coneja contigo.

Judy hervía en rabia sabia que su amigo tenia el suficiente orgullo para decir que no, lo entendio cuando nick solo se preparaba con otro cargador en su arma.

-ja abuelo dime tanto miedo tienes que me estas ofreciendo un trato

-nick piensalo tu yo haremos una ciudad mas grande mas esplendorosa que esta, no es necesario que rivalicemos después de todo somos familia.

-mentira! Disparo nick y el tiro casi rosa la mejilla de kitsune

-como quieras nick, matenlo! Los mapaches siguieron la orden.

Kitsune se adentro al edificio el helicóptero ya estaba listo

-señor rápido dijo el tigre dentro del helicóptero todo parecía perfecto de acuerdo al plan kitsune tenia solo que abrir la puerta y subir al helicóptero pero todo cambio de repente cuando la nave exploto, el silbido de los motores a reacción y un f22 salieron de un edificio dejando una estela y el plan en ruinas.

-nooo! su escape había sido saboteado mirando hacia los muelles había seis portaaviones y soldados desembarcaban kitsune entro en panico- maldición vámonos!

Todos los mapaches que obedecieron disparaban en ráfagas despedazando poco a poco el automóvil de repente los disparos cesaron nick asomo la cabeza y los que dispararon estaban en el suelo, del otro lado un pelotón completo en formación llego tan rápido como pudo a su rescate, los habían salvado y con ellos se abrió paso cojeando de su pierna con la insignia presidencial el nuevo presidente de América samuel curttys.

-vaya, vaya, un zorro fuera de su madriguera

-samuel! Que bueno espero que no llegues tarde para la próxima, nick ahora cambiaría la jugada.

-vamos a patearle el ceñil trasero a kitsune en los puertos cientos de soldados desembarcaron

-kitsune junto con su comando bajaron por las escaleras

-hey abuelo! No se lo espero y nick disparo su arma se acciono con tal violencia que mato a dos de sus guardias en el acto

-matenlo maldita sea! Los demás reaccionaron

-ahhh! Judy abatió a dos mas y se cubrió junto a nick en el basurero.

-zanahorias!

-estamos en esto juntos acuerdate bien compañero nick se estremeció de un tan leal afirmación judy sin duda era la unica chica con agallas segura de si misma esta vez solo le pediría un favor.

-zanahorias se escapa!

-lo se! Nick ¡ la coneja disparo su metralla conteniendo los agresores abatiendo a uno que abrió una brecha -ve por el cariño.

-por supuesto que si mi vida, al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que dijeron antes de que nick fuera por kitsune.

En el tiroteo kitsune logro escapar a un museo de antigüedades que estaba cerca nick lo siguió tenia muchas cosas que reprocharle cuentas pendientes ,respuestas que el solo podía darselas, entre las sombras del obscuro salón nick cauteloso apunto firme con su arma,miro al suelo un rastro pequeño de sangre le dio un indicio de su escondite, el pasillo cultural japonés parecía un lugar perfecto para ocultarse camino sin apartar la mira y sin darse cuenta algo rasguño su costado y un golpe lo arrojo contra las katanas de la exposición, kitsune fue hábil al utilizar la lanza japonesa el rifle de nick estaba bajo sus pies el longevo lo tomo miro a su nieto y arrojo el arma por la ventana y cerro la reja, su nieto estaba confundido ,kitsune tenia la oportunidad para matarlo pero después de todo eso se suponía era lo que quería, matar a su nieto, fracaso pero difícilmente el tomaría la cobardía de tomar ventaja aunque sus acciones fueron de lo mas cobarde era extraño que con nick hubiera una postura mas honorable.

-nick puedes acordarte? Kitsune tomo una postura defensiva empuñando la lanza mirando fijamente a nick que con esfuerzo se levanto. -te dije que las ultimas lecciones las tomarias cuando yo tuviera cierta edad, bueno es hora de que por fin seas digno de tu legado.

-legado? Ja! Desde cuando mandar a una matanza, crear caos y atemorizar a tu familia se volvió un legado yo no aceptare lo que me estas ofreciendo no te daré razones para que tu quedes satisfecho.

-entonces yo te matare y terminaras muerto como un perro sin honor y sin valor, gruño el zorro plateado.

-te equivocas! Grito fuertemente nick dejando anonadado a kitsune que lo escucho con total atencion- honor? Valor? Eres contradictorio abuelo cuando tu mismo actuaste como un cobarde, cual valor si les diste la espalda a los que de verdad te amaban

\- ¡abuelo yo en verdad te admiraba! ,esa afirmacion provoco que kitsune abriera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa ,-Quería ser como tu cuando la familia se acercaba a pedir tu consejo, cuando nos entrenadas y nos hacías sentir especiales, en los momentos en los que nos enseñabas que hacer lo correcto y proteger a la familia era lo mas indispensable ,yo quien estaba dispuesto a seguirte jamas me diste una oportunidad.

Kitsune se lleno de rabia escupiéndole la pregunta que tanto tiempo se habia hecho

-entonces ¿Por qué no me seguiste por que te volviste terco y no me escuchaste.

Nick tomo una de las katanas con dificultad tomo aire y se coloco en posición defensiva su costado por un momento dejo de sangrar y empuño el arma con su respuesta

-por que en algún momento del camino ,tu cambiaste, crees que no se que fue muy duro para ti perder a la abuela. Kitsune se sobresalto recordando por escasos segundos la memoria de una zorra roja que siempre sonreía y reía a su lado.

-pero eso no justifica tu odio y rencor. buscaste a quien echarle la culpa de tus desgracias, a la abuela yuko nunca la olvidamos y evidentemente tu si ,ella me advirtió y me dijo que te detuviera, por desgracia fracase . ahora es tiempo de tomar toda la responsabilidad y decidir que quiero hacer por todos.

-esas son puras mentiras! Tu abuela ,tu nunca fueron sinceros las presas tienen la culpa de esto si la hubieran atendido bien a yuko ella….

-ella siempre te amo y nunca deseo que te convirtieras en lo que ahora eres, mi abuela no fue tu único rayo de esperanza, si te hubieras fijado, si tan sólo te hubieras detenido a mirar éramos una familia completamente feliz lo seguiremos siendo es solo que tu te aislaste impidiéndonos que te ayudáramos.

-mentira! Como esperas que te crea! Todos morirán y tu nick … ¡te iras al infierno junto con ellos ¡ kitsune se avalanzo contra nick con velocidad empuñando su lanza para clavarsela ,también nick se dispuso a darle su golpe sosteniendo con dos manos la espada,

Mientras tanto afuera el enfrentamiento término

-espera judy! Samuel trato de detenerla,La coneja se dirigió rápidamente hacia el museo y pudo verlo en un instante, cuando ambos chocaron aceros era como ver una de esas películas de espadas nick aduras penas podía defenderse de la diestra de su abuelo que arremetía en cada ocasión golpeándolo azotándolo contra el suelo, judy trato de disparar pero al momento el arma se atasco corto cartucho una y otra vez pero el rifle seguía atascado. Tiro el arma y justo cuando la coneja se disponía a cruzar la reja que le impedía entrar.

-no! la detuvo nick en el acto -zanahorias esto es entre el y yo

-ella es tu amiga?- kitsune vio la preocupación en los ojos de judy

-una presa? Mira nick!, señalo el longevo a la coneja -hasta donde has llegado sometiéndote a estas creaturas inferiores, eso es de lo que estoy hablando este tipo de personas son inútiles por que les tienes tanto aprecio.

-lo cierto es que ella es mas fuerte, no la subestimes por que me ha salvado innumerables veces el zorro ojiverde se levanto.

-una coneja? Eso es imposible

-no me importa si tu no me crees por que es cierto tanto que hasta que debo de admitir que yo….. El silencio se prolongo unos segundos.

"Yo la amo"

Judy abrió los ojos como platos de tal afirmacion ,nick wilde le estaba sonriendo era verdad tenia esa sonrisa cuando era sincero consigo mismo.

kitsune se lleno de rabia su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad se abalanzó contra nick dándole unos golpes que lo hacían temblar de dolor azotándolo contra el suelo

-nick! Grito la coneja mientras veía como era maltratado -Detente suplico al longevo este se acerco a su nieto mirándolo postrado en el suelo ahí se encontraba un zorro que amaba a una coneja, una coneja.

-hijo por que?

El wilde se levanto temblando sosteniéndose debilmente levantando su rostro aguantando el dolor -no te quedo claro? Yo la amo y aunque trates de hacer todo lo posible por separarnos yo encontrare la forma de que sigamos juntos.

-estúpido zorro que crees que dirán los otros animales? que crees? que el mundo es tan amable para soportar a una coneja y a un zorro estar juntos yo se que eso es imposible.

-eso me importa muy poco para lo que siento por ella . la decisión en los ojos de nick se pudo ver confianza tanto que parecía que su nieto tomaba un nuevo aire ignorando sus heridas. El viento soplo y una nube de polvo los cubrió perdiendo la vista de sus siluetas, kitsune no pudo ver nada sus reflejos actuaron en automático después de repeler un tajo y otro, la confusion lo envolvio ,una patada lo golpeo hasta tirarlo al suelo, cuando todo se volvió mas claro no pudo creerlo era nick quien lo había echo morder el polvo, kitsune se puso en pie al fin sin mas rodeos dejaría de contenerse ambos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas ambos estuvieron cerca de cortarse la cabeza ,los dos tenían esa sensación que tiempo atrás enfrentándose en el dojo, kitsune dio un golpe en el estomago a Nick, este se defendió cortando la punta de la lanza antes de ser golpeado y caer al piso en construccion un piso abajo dejando atrás su espada que rápidamente tomo kitsune aprovechando la confusión del polvo , ahí fue cuando nick lo sintió venir el acero azul de la lanza cayo frente a el lo tomó rápidamente mientras su abuelo apareció en el aire, nick pudo contener su ataque con la espada sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la punta de la lanza, kitsune cayo de pie dispuesto a darle el ultimo golpe a su nieto, nick sin mas a toda velocidad redirigió el pequeño cuchillo terminando en una furiosa estocada en un aire de fuerza.

-Niiiiiick! Grito judy con gran fuerza cuando abuelo y nieto terminaron en la escena mortal estaban mirándose fijamente y un charco de sangre escurrió hasta tocar el suelo.

-kitsune, haré todo lo posible por detener la bomba y cuidar zootopia el sueño de tu padre ,el longevo comenzó a toser vomitando una bocanada de sangre dandose cuenta que habia perdido le sonrio A su nieto. nick saco la punta de lanza ensangrentada del estomago de su abuelo arrojandola lejos.

Kitsune cayo de rodillas ,Escupió una bocanada de sangre, sabia que su hora había llegado de rodillas pudo ver en lo que se había convertido nick sonrió satisfecho pero no por lo que había creado sino por lo que nunca pudo cambiar y en sus últimos instantes balbuceo una palabra que nick escucho con toda claridad.

-confía en mi 'abuelo' nick miro el cadaver del zorro blanco sonriente de rodillas. Judy no se lo pudo creer su compañero terminando una vida tan fácil y tan sereno nick abrió la reja paso junto a judy esta lo miro y corrió a sus brazos ambos estaban aliviados pero para el wilde todavia habia un asunto pendiente ,judy no comprendía muchas cosas sobre el honor pero en defitiva en ese instante no hacia falta preguntar por que lo había hecho .

-judy ve! no nos queda mucho tiempo ambos animales siguieron sus caminos separados judy quería seguirlo pero estaba claro que tenia que devolver la electricidad los soldados la escoltaron hasta su edificio departamental gisell y cass se pusieron en marcha hackearon las instalaciones de forestal rain y la electricidad volvió Bogo se comunico con su gente resguardando el tren todo marchaba según el plan los trenes subterráneos se sincronizaron y todos los animales lo abordaron. Lo segundo era resguardarlos la policía se formo en toda una linea defensiva mientras los delincuentes se preparaban para disparar , el tiroteo comenzó personas de ambos bandos caían la gente pudo verlo desde los vagones como oficiales presas y depredadores ponían su vida en riesgo para salvarlos los enormes pequeños y fuertes esfuuerzos daban cuenta de que no había diferencia alguna por que todas ellas solo se enfocaban en un solo objetivo proteger y servir los enormes tigres oficiales eran auxiados por oficiales gacelas los lobos disparaban ayudados de ovejas el tiroteo estaba acorralando a la policía, cuando los trenes se alejaron todos estaban aliviados sea su fin o no los ciudadanos estarían a salvo, la policía con sus ultimas fuerzas se defendió de los mercenarios que iban ganando terreno, las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas reunieron el valor acordándose de sus familias y amigos apuntando firme y sin fallar justo cuando el contraataque iba a realizarse el ejercito llegó haciendo correr a los mercenarios, las calles comenzaron a llenarse de soldados combatiendo y arrinconando a los animales que habían iniciado esa masacre.

/

Momentos después la policía arribó, Nick se había ido y la situación parecía haber terminado pero aun quedaba un cabo suelto. En la alcantarilla principal en el centro de zootopia estaba ahí una bomba nuclear enorme con la capacidad de desaparecer una ciudad entera hasta su mínimo rastro, el conteo estaba en quince segundos había una leyenda debajo del contador.

 _¿Contraseña?_

Nick comenzó a teclear una palabra una que se acordó en el momento de las enseñanzas de su abuelo y que nunca pudo obtener de el.

—C _ONFIANZA—_

El enorme artefacto lentamente comenzó a desactivarse y el contador dejo de avanzar todos los pandilleros en zootopia eran detenidos por la guardia nacional y el ejercito .todo acabo después de pagar un precio tan alto. pronto y con el peso de la ley los culpables fueron juzgados en los altos tribunales. Los oficiales que salvaron a la población fueron condecorados, entre ellos a una coneja que subio de rango como comisionada, habían pasado dos meses sin noticias de Nick, el tribunal nunca tuvo pruebas suficientes para juzgarlo aunque su libertad muchos dicen fue por influencias la verdad no le importaba mucho a judy, ese dia fue recordado como un simbolo de union la alcaldeza bellwether lo nombro el dia de la redencion a ser lo que debian ser en un principio personas civilizadas.

77/

gracias por leer espero que haya sido de su agrado mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes lectores loos que me siguen y los que me tienen como su favorito GRACIAS tambien por sus criticas ya que me ayudan a pulir algunos aspectos que he pasado por alto espero seguir soprprendiendolos me gustaria saber que tal les parecio, les mando un abrazote a todos ustedes que me siguen feliz año 2017 y que todos sus sueñois se hagan realidad jobitachi cambio y fuerA.


End file.
